


Marked on the Cover

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camille is for sure dying, Canonical Character Death, Dot is not dying, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, I didn't realize how much shit is going on, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Malec parents, Multi, Rangor is not dying, So is Holiday man, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, he's already dead, how do I tag this thing!?, imprisoned magnus, more tags will be added, that isn't staying dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Alec glances at the spot where Dot tried to hide the book and puts his book down. Moving slowly he stands in front of the pile of books and reaches out with his left hand for the one he wants then gasps when his palm is pressed flat against the cover. A rush of warmth and comfort washes over him as he gently pulls the book free and examines it. The book is small and leather bound with cream white pages, the front cover is barren except for one rune. Alec lightly traces the fearless rune that matches his own. His hand hesitates before he opens it to the first page.There is only one thing written in big cursive letters; Magnus Bane. Flipping through the book in hopes of seeing more words in the beautiful script, Alec is disappointed when he sees none. He brushes a thumb across the words and blue sparks jump off from the page. Shocked by this he almost drops it but fear of damaging the book makes him tighten his hold before it falls. He gives the book a cautious once over until he opens back to the first page and sees something new written. Who are you? he reads. This time he does drop the book.





	1. Books are a wonderful things

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR ANGELWITHWINGSOFFIRE!!!!!! I knew I forgot something! She is the reason for this fic, Darling I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lovely comment from Story_geek I have decided to post this! With the few chapters i've written I will be posting each every two weeks to give me some time to write.
> 
> The tags are a mess because I still don't know what to tag. This is also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! Let me know if any of these sneaky assholes got passed me.
> 
> Enjoy, comment, kudo and come talk to me!

Alec’s Mark appeared early on a Sunday morning. It was a burning sensation on the  palm of his left hand that woke him. It wasn't too painful, almost a comfort to the burning of runes he is slowly collecting but it makes him gasp awake. The pain ebbs a minute after it began, the sizzling feeling of old magic now leaving him. He lays in bed for a couple more minutes before climbing out and heading to the bathroom. He's both nervous and excited as he turns the light on,  needing a second to adjust his sight before peering down at his hand. He traces the sleek navy blue lines of the familiar rune and it feels warm, alive. _Fearless_ it read in an almost teasing way and he doesn't even know why he thinks it's teasing. Then again the current (continuous is a much better word) situation he's in kind of makes sense: still in not out to most people. 

Izzy knows because she’s Isabelle and his sister. Somehow Clary figured it out but she seems to respect Alec’s silence on the subject and remains silent about it as well. Alec knows there’s nothing wrong with liking the same gender but he’s just terrified things will change, that he might lose the love of his parents and the reputation of being a good Shadowhunter. The Clave is still… traditional and so are most shadowhunter’s.

There’s also him never actually being himself, just a shadow of what people want to see. He seems to be really good at doing that. Ya now it seems a bit more mocking. Maybe one day he’ll get his wish and finally disappear and become one, being a shadow doesn’t seem too bad. 

Does this mean his other half is fearless? He thinks. Will he- they accept Alec because he's fearless? Alec ends those thoughts here knowing his mind would focus on them all day with questions and worry or even worse a headache.

He climbs back into bed and tries to get comfortable but he can't. Right now he should be celebrating like Jace and Aline did when they got theirs or waking Izzy up so she's the first to know. Crap Izzy. The idea of telling her is also exciting yet it makes him anxious. Alec knows that she knows and still accepts him, waiting for him to tell her himself but the small chance that he's wrong terrifies him.

Alec remains in bed as time passes, watching as the sun rises and illuminates the room. He checks the time and sees it’s only half past six which means he can go and train in the main training room. He knows that Jace will be up in an hour and Izzy in another. Should he hide his mark or tell them? He unconsciously clenches his left hand and his anxiety grows at the thought. No not yet, he doesn’t feel ready. Once this is decided he goes to his dresser to take out his gloves and slip them on then grabs his bow. Practicing with his bow always helps.

Alec dresses in a black tank top and sweats with one of his more comfier sweaters that’s a dark green. As he makes his way to the the shooting range he spots red hair as he passes the combat floor. Of course she would be up at this hour as well. He sighs and starts walking to greet her. “Morning Red.” He smirks at the annoyed glare Clary gives him. “I told you to stop calling me that _Alexander_.” She quirks her brow and smiles when he frowns. “Morning, going to the shooting range I see.” Nodding to the bow before turning back to the punching bag and going through her routine. “So what is the reason I am graced with your presence at this lovely hour?” She jokes but pauses when he doesn’t make a smart remark back.

Alec gives her a small smile to reassure her he’s fine. He may have disliked the girl when they were younger but seeing how happy she and Jace are together now makes him happy with their mark  wings of fire that circle their left wrist. She’s pretty much become a sister, an annoying one be it, he’s happy she’s here. He puts his bow against the mirrored wall and gets in a fighting stance. “How about we use this time of being Jace and Izzy free to actually spar. It has been a while and I would rather prefer someone not glaring at me while at the same time making sappy heart eyes at their soulmate.” Clary laughs and rolls her eyes. “Just wait and see how you act when you find yours Lightwood.” The two spar for a good hour before Alec declares he’s tired of combat and would like to use his bow now.

He catches Jace on his way out who gives Alec’s shoulder a light squeeze as they pass. Alec is almost to the shooting range when he see’s the door to the Institute's library open a crack and his curiosity gets the better of him so he peeks inside. The only thing he sees is Dot holding a book and talking to someone, but he hears no one else, intriguing him enough to open the doors and walk in.

Dot goes instantly silent and has a guarded expression is on her face until she sees that it’s only Alec and smiles. She tries to discreetly wedge the book between two others but Alec catches the action. “Hey Dot, how’s it going, you’re up early today.” Dot has become somewhat of a surrogate aunt since her and the Fairchild's came like a packaged deal ten years ago when Clary started seeing the Shadow world. With those ten long years he knows that Dot’s acting a bit off, like she’s trying to be too calm when he looks at her. “Morning Alec. Ya well I guess today is just one of those days.” She grabs a different book and aimlessly flips through it. “Heading to target practice I see. Is Jace still trying to beat your record? I have to say I should feel guilty for finding his tantrums hilarious but ‘Perfect Jace’ being second best at something, it’s just so funny. 

Laughing Alec places his bow by the door then takes a seat across from her and picks up a random book. “Hey be careful, some of these are mine and they don’t like being touched.” Dot jests but he sees her eyes dart back to the book she hid. “I know Dot as if I could forget what happened the last time Simon tried to. He makes a very hilarious bunny.”    

Both chuckle at the memory until a pleasant quiet settles over them. Alec sees that he picked a book titled ‘ _A Magic History’_ and slowly gets sucked into it. It’s maybe a good twenty minutes later until Izzy finds them. She walts into the room and leans over the back of Alec’s chair to see what he’s reading. “Such a nerd brother. How can history be interesting to you?” Alec turns to give her a look. “And it isn’t to you? I don’t believe Jace is the one who steals my books.” He says then continues to read.

Rolling her eyes she moves away to walk over to Dot, a hand lightly brushing her mark on the side of her neck. “Hey Dot we’re still on for shopping today right?” Dot looks up from her book and blinks at her. “Oh god I completely forgot!” She gets up and puts her book down. Hooking their arms together, Izzy and Dot leave talking excitedly about clothes and fashion, thankfully leaving Alec alone in peace.

Alec glances at the spot where Dot tried to hide the book and puts his book down. Moving slowly he stands in front of the pile of books and reaches out with his left hand for the one he wants then gasps when his palm is pressed flat against the cover. A rush of warmth and comfort washes over him as he gently pulls the book free and examines it. The book is small and leather bound with cream white pages, the front cover is barren except for one rune. Alec lightly traces the fearless rune that matches his own. His hand hesitates before he opens it to the first page.

There is only one thing written in big cursive letters; Magnus Bane. Flipping through the book in hopes of seeing more words in the beautiful script, Alec is disappointed when he sees none. He brushes a thumb across the words and blue sparks jump off from the page. Shocked by this he almost drops it but fear of damaging the book makes him tighten his hold before it falls. He gives the book a cautious once over until he opens back to the first page and sees something new written.

 _Who are you?_ he reads. This time he does drop the book.

It falls with the pages open, somehow still on the first page. _Well that’s just rude. If you don’t mind please remove me from the floor._ It continues as words appear on the page- no as they are written on the page by some invisible force. What type of magic is this? “I must be seeing things.” He whispers but keeps an eye on the page as he speaks. He sees more being written. _I can assure you it hasn’t come to that beautiful._  What the hell? Alec runs a hand through his hair, the nervous habit he has, and cautiously goes to pick it up. _Your hand!_ He reads and pauses. Is there something wrong with his hand? He examines it but all he sees is his mark.

 _Apologies cutie… your mark is just beautiful. Isn’t it the rune for Fearless?_ Alec huffs and finally picks the book up, moving to go sit back in his chair. “So i’m guessing you can hear me. You were the one Dot was talking to weren’t you.” _I was indeed handsome. She’s a friend of mine and from our talks over the years can I presume you are the amazing Alexander Lightwood? You seem to be Dorothea’s second favorite besides the redhead one. In addition to hearing I can also see you as well._ The tone of the written words suggest he’s pleased with what he sees and it makes Alec blush. Moving back up to the top of the page he looks at the first words. Magnus Bane; where has he heard these words before?

“It’s Alec. Are you Magnus Bane? It was the only words I saw and it sounds like a name. Seeing as this is magic i’m guessing you’re a Warlock.” Alec waits for the reply to be written as he holds the book gently with both hands. _Well someone's a smart cookie. I am Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. I’m sure you’ve heard of me._

Frowning Alec tilts his head in confusion. He recalls that Magnus Bane is indeed the Warlock of Brooklyn but he disappeared about ten years ago around the same time the Fairchild's came to them. Why is a High Warlock in a book?

“You disappeared almost a decade ago but you’ve been here the whole time? How are you even in a book if you're such a powerful Warlock? Couldn’t you just get your other Warlock friends to get you out?” _My you have many questions. The first is true but the second is more complex, many circumstances and events lead to this. Now I would do the last one but if word got out that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was trapped in a book, then i’d be in quite a pickle. Many people can’t wait to get their hands on me. Also I don’t have many_ friends _that I trust darling._

Alec blushed and grumbles, “You’re a flirty one.”

_Well with a beauty like you why shouldn’t I be. I do have a thing for gorgeous eyes and dark locks, yours are the finest i’ve had the pleasure of seeing._

Rolling his eyes Alec stands with the book and grabs his bow. “As much as this has been a pleasure I really must go and practice now, can’t let Jace catch up with me or i’ll never hear the end of it.” He looks down hoping for another flirty response but he’s surprised to see a serious one.

 _Please don’t close the book, it’s... a bit unpleasant when it’s closed. Could I accompany you, if you wouldn’t mind? I haven’t seen a shadow hunter train in quite a while and though your kind are a bit… prideful, you’re abilities are quite amazing._ “Ya uhhh sure.” He keeps a thumb in the crease of the book to keep it open, his palm laying against the book's cover and it sends a gentle warmth through him. “How is it unpleasant? I’m just curious, you don’t have to answer if it’s unpleasant.” He tries to reassure Magnus when nothing appears on the page. “And were not all prideful just… some.” He adds as they exit the library.

 _If you say so handsome. Well when I say unpleasant I mean that I’m forced to sleep in a way, or well it’s more like everything goes black and i’m frozen, almost like i’m dead; mainly it’s a very unpleasant feeling for an immortal. I had to wait a whole year until Dorothea found me, it was a very interesting experience. There is also the fact that all the writing disappears when the book is closed and I do enjoy rereading the conversations I have._    

A flash of horror goes across Alec’s face and he gives the book a concerned look. “I’ll try not to keep you closed that often then.” _Thank you Alexander._ “What do you mean by rereading? And it’s Alec, Magnus.”

 _Well_ Alexander _I mean that the words you are reading are the words that i’m writing in an identical book. Thankfully my magic is not completely restricted so that I don’t have to write everything by hand. Since the magic imprisoning me in the book is quite strong, the caster made it so that anything I write down disappears. It is quite a nuisance but thankfully I have an impeccable memory._  

Entering the shooting range and seeing no one there makes Alec sighs in relief. He gently places the book upright on a towel on the table near the door then walks to the center of the room. Debating on what routine to do when he eyes a note next to the starter's spot. He grabs a quiver full of practice arrows and walks over to it.

**I almost got a better score than you! You better watch out or I might finally beat you!**

**-Jace**

Alec let’s an amused huff and gives the note a credulous look. Rolling his shoulders and relaxing into the familiar stance, he aims for a lever that will have a fast setting. Letting the arrow fly, it hits its mark and the targets start to move at a quick pace.

The shooting range was remodeled about a year before he was born, now with additions of different sized targets, ones with different colors and now moving ones that can change speed. Some have markings like a large red V, a blue W, a gold F and a black S; the V representing vampires, W representing werewolves, F representing faeries and S representing shifters.

As the targets move Alec takes a breath then starts firing.


	2. Looking out from the inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet look into how Magnus is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' POV! I love writing him! I got sidetracked and forgot to update but hey it's here! Tell me what you think and who you think imprisoned Magnus:D

As the archer gets lost in his practice the Warlock imprisoned in the book watches in amazement and awe at the talent the young shadowhunter displays. Each mark is hit and a small feeling of pride wells up in him knowing that this very attractive and skilled man is his until the haunting reminder of a taunting voice winds through his mind.

**_Though it is meant to be, both sides must accept._ **

**_Who they are._ **

**_Who is theirs._ **

**_What they are meant to be._ **

**_Until both sides are balanced and whole, there will remain the wall between you forever until this comes true._ **

This is the only clue to Magnus’ escape from imprisonment and now he understands. It clicked the second he felt his left hand burn this morning and the lovely mark he has been waiting for to appear. For the longest time he thought he was broken or that he didn’t even have a soulmate but there was still hope, a small voice reminds him he is immortal and he has time. He’s still intrigued that his mark is a rune, he’s only seen a handful of other Downworlders with an angelic rune as their mark.

Should he tell Alexander now or wait? There is the option of waiting and getting to know this darling person but what if it’s only his soulmates acknowledgement that freed him? But the remaining parts of the clue nags at him. Magnus has used this time of imprisonment to reevaluate and accept himself… more or less.

He takes in the almost exact image of his apartment minus Chairmen Meow, the changing of light and the busy sounds of New York. He misses his cat, being able to go outside and now he’s missing the chance to feel that first touch when you meet your soulmate; being a book doesn’t count though he has felt a warm comforting feeling recently. It’s a weird thing being able to see from outside the book when he’s still looking at the furniture right in front of him. It’s more like he can see everything visually in his head but it just doesn’t feel the same, like he’s also being cheated from laying eyes on Alexander.

He remains sitting on his couch with the pencil and paper ready in front of him as he lays back enjoys the spectacular show the archer is displaying. Alexander twists and moves with the bow like fluid water, each arrow hitting it’s target perfectly with each release. He looks at ease, almost in a trance until everything stops and Alexander stands straight with his back to him. Oh my he has a lovely backside.

Watching as Alexander turns back to him the Warlock ignores the familiar sensation that goes through him when he sees the look of slight joy and contentment on the man’s face. A small smile peaks at the corners of Alexander’s mouth which Magnus thinks is absurdly adorable.

“Oh I can’t wait to finally get my hands on you!” He says with glee to the emptiness of his room. The pencil stands at attention and he writes a flirty compliment on the archer’s skills, all absolutely true.

Seeing the confused and conflicted look on Alexander’s face, Magnus is starting to get the sense that this beautiful creature doesn’t know he’s a beautiful creature and he can’t have this. He tries to recall anything that Dot has said about this boy and a remark of how the Alexander is almost the perfect Shadowhunter because he’s almost like a shadow himself, that and how obedient he is towards the rules. She has voiced her concerns for Alexander almost as much as for Clary.  

_I’m guessing that you don’t get many compliments Alexander, and it seems i’m going to have to take up the job._

Alexander gives him another confused look. “If you want but you have your work cut out for you; there isn’t much to compliment.” This statement, because it is a statement and it grates at Magnus’ skin, cements his suspicions. This amazing person doesn’t think he’s beautiful, that he can be wanted or that he deserves these things. It makes it even more aggravating that the boy is probably so deep in the closet because of the idiotic Clave and their bigoted ideologies! Though then again he doesn’t actually shy away from Magnus’ advances but maybe he’s just oblivious, Magnus can work with that.

He’s not going to push Alexander but he will make sure that he knows these things, that he- oh now that stupid clue makes more sense. “Whoever imprisoned me is a clever bastard!” He grumbles into his hands. At least this is something he knows he can do.


	3. Hanging out with a Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time he’s done reading, he’s found himself seated back in the chair he occupied when he first entered the library this morning. Alec is fascinated by all this new information. “Who?” He asks. If Magnus still seems worried about this person after all this time, it could mean something. During this Alec doesn’t notice the other occupant in the room.
> 
> “Who are you talking to Alec?” Alec jerks to attention at the sound of Simon’s voice. “Simon goddammit! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home or something, waiting for Izzy to come back?” The mention of his sister make Simon have this goofy smile on his face but he shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces we know and love! Another short chapter but what has Alec fascinated?

After Alec finished with the shooting range he sets his bow on a rack so he can practice again with it later tonight. He moves on to do a short workout routine for half an hour which included: fifty push-ups, thirty lunges, twenty burpees, thirty crunches and twenty squats. Magnus may have used a cooling spell more than once during this but Alec doesn’t have to know that. Alec gently places the book next to the towel and picks up the towel to wipe the sweat off his face. “So Mangus were you entertained? I have to say it would probably be more exciting with me sparring with someone  but for once I actually have the place to myself.”

_That would be exciting but I think your incredible display of archery skills are enough for today Muffin._

He snorts at the comment. Muffin really?

“Back to the library then? I was actually interested in the book I was reading.” Alec thinks back to the book ‘ _A Magic History’._ Maybe Magnus is in it- wait why does he want to know about Magnus?

“Alec?” Alec looks up to see Jocelyn and gives a short wave. “Jocelyn, hey.” She eyes the book in his hand and then her eyes go wide. “Alec your mark!” She gasps in awed excitement. Alec would be embarrassed but this is Jocelyn and she’s pretty much his second mom. “Oh i’m so happy for you! When did you get it, I don’t remember seeing anything yesterday? Who else knows? Izzy is going to be furious if she isn’t the first!” Jocelyn takes in Alec’s abashed look and fondly rolls her eyes. She cups Alec’s face. “I cannot wait for you to meet the one meant for you Alec, it’s an incredible feeling but you must remember that it is not perfect, it is something you both have to work for.”

Alec nods and gives her a rare smile. “Thanks Jocelyn. I uuh I got it this morning. I was going to tell Izzy but she would have made it a big deal and I just needed to… take it all in first? Sparing with Clary helped. I think i’m actually kind of excited to meet them now but I hope I don’t have to wait too long.”

After a minute Jocelyn let’s go of Alec’s face, her eyes a bit misty. “Alright, I’ll let you be. I have another date with Luke, we’re finally going to watch the new Star Wars movie I’m so excited!” She brings Alec into a quick hug. “Have fun! You guys are in for a real surprise. Tell Luke I say hi.” He tells her before she’s gone. Alec is left smiling feeling a bit better as he continues his walk to the library. Bringing the book back up he sees Magnus has written something.

 _It’s good to see that Jocelyn is doing well. I’m happy that her and Lucian can finally be together. I helped her before I was trapped in here but it seems I forgot with what. You know I knew them when they were about your age, when Valentine was trying to get the mortal cup to rule the world that first Rising. Such an aggravating situation, so many lives lost and all for what; prejudice. Thankfully after Lucian was turned, he and Jocelyn got both Shadowhunters and Downworlders to see Valentine’s true intentions, with my help of course, and stopped him. Your parents were apart of it, though they took a while to convince but they still seem to be prejudice against my kind. There was still someone i’m worried about who might try to finish what Valentine started but he’s dead._  

By the time he’s done reading, he’s found himself seated back in the chair he occupied when he first entered the library this morning. Alec is fascinated by all this new information. “Who?” He asks. If Magnus still seems worried about this person after all this time, it could mean something. During this Alec doesn’t notice the other occupant in the room.

“Who are you talking to Alec?” Alec jerks to attention at the sound of Simon’s voice. “Simon goddammit! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home or something, waiting for Izzy to come back?” The mention of  his sister make Simon have this goofy smile on his face but he shakes his head.

“Hey I asked first…. And no, today is movie night remember so she’ll be here later.” Alec notices Simon rubbing the side of his neck where his mark is, a Spanish rose that looked as if it were dripping red with a snake curled around it that he shares with Isabelle, and he makes sure to keep his palm and the books cover hidden. Alec doesn’t want a repeat of someone else finding out especially Simon. Izzy would have his head if **Simon** knew before her, the blabber mouth would tell his soulmate the second he could.

“Nothing I was just commenting on the book I’m reading. Why are you in here again?” He gives Simon an annoyed look. Usually it works and makes him leave but Simon just moves deeper into his chair.

“I’m bored and there’s no one else to talk to besides Hodge and your parents. I would talk to other people in the Institute but after the umm causing bodily harm to a couple people they seem to stay clear of me. Who knew Shadowhunters could be scared of a mundane!” Simon leans an arm over with his hand closed, motioning for a fist bump. Alec gives him one begrudgingly because Simon is the annoying brother you wish you never had but will protect with your life. Alec sees Simon eyeing the books that Dot left on the table and reminds him who their owner is.

After carefully selecting a normal book from the pile and Alec retrieves ‘ _A Magic History’_ with an apology to Magnus, the two go quiet as they get wrapped up in their book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of wisdom from Jocelyn and it's my favorite mundane!


	4. The young are always right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec stares in shock and quickly passes over the book to Max who cradles it gently. “You’re a Warlock, that means you can do magic right? Are you a good Warlock, because then i’ll have to hide you if you’re a bad one. Are you why Alec was smiling, cause then that makes you a good Warlock. Can you show me magic? Please.”
> 
>  
> 
> some warning in the notes if you missed them in the tags! Also cause it's Christmas eve and I got hyped by an amazing fic [My True Love Gave To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8845843?view_full_work=true) by AlxSteele. It's incredible and I want to punch her. With love. She is also the reason why I might go on an updating spree cause I got a few chapters in draft... like alot. So here an early Christmas present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely's it's time for more of my favorite Lightwoods and my favorite Warlock!
> 
> Now I would like to make one thing clear. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL OR HEAVEN MAX IS GETTING HURT. THIS SWEET BOY IS STAYING ALIVE AND LIVING A LONG HAPPY LIFE WITH WHOEVER HE WANTS.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of past character death, off screen character death, slight anxiety attack, self-doubt (fuck you self-doubt!), and Max being the clever little git I love. Yes I can add that as a warning. This is my fic!

As Alec gets further into his book, he finally comes across a section about Warlocks and even a couple of pages have some information about Magnus. A lot of the information looks written in by hand, the same script that Alec reads when Magnus writes in the book.

The age description is left blank, there are a lot of pictures of cats as well as Magnus dressed in different eras of clothes. There’s a long paragraph about why he is better than Ragnor Fell, the words _Freewheeling Bisexual_ is in all upper-case colored in blue, pink and purple and Alec eyes glitter at random spots. These are just the first two pages; Magnus has six. The next two are small anecdotes about adventures the Warlock has been on and what seems to be a rant about Peru. The last page is written in two styles, one that is Magnus and a different one. It’s pretty much arguing about what Magnus was and was not supposed to write in this book. About half way through the page Alec figures out that the other person writing is Catarina Loss.

Alec’s eyes shift to the leather bound book, his mind now ramp with questions for the Warlock. He tries to get back into his book but he keeps getting distracted and now he’s just getting frustrated. Another ten minutes then he’ll just take the book to his room, there he can talk to Magnus in peace.

Sadly he only holds out for five.

With an offhanded comment and a quick goodbye Alec leaves Simon and grabs the book. Alec made sure to keep it open as Magnus requested and sees there’s writing he missed while reading.

_My suspicions are that Sebastian Morgenstern would be the one to finish the job but from my limited knowledge he died young. I met the boy when he was around the age of three, just a year before the Circle began to form and there was something not right with him._

_Oh I see you’re reading_  ‘ _A Magic History’! That was way more fun to mess with than I thought it would, especially with when Catarina decided to meddle. I did enjoy writing about my little mishaps and adventures, those are the only things actually true. If you have any questions about me, I would be glad to answer them. It not often I find someone interesting to talk to and a chance to talk about myself._

Smiling down at the book Alec enters his room and sits at his desk. The name Morgenstern is nagging at his mind until he remembers that was the name Jocelyn took when she married Valentine. Did Clary have a brother?

Alec sits straighter. “Clary had a brother, does she know?” He gives Magnus a minute to write his response but now he’s suspicious too.

Everyone thought Valentine was dead but then he resurfaced about five years after the Circle fell and tried to create a second Rising with rabid Downworlders and remaining Circle members he still had control over. It took Shadowhunters and Downworlders working together again to stop him and the small army he built while hidden. It was Jocelyn and Luke who finally ended him and from that day the Shadowhunters and Downworlders have come to a reasonable peace though there are still some prejudice.

Valentine Morgenstern having a child that he could influence from birth is chaos waiting to happen.

 _No I believe Valentine had the boy with another woman. From what I could gather, Sebastian was the result of a one-night stand but the mother died during childbirth and Valentine was left to raise him. With Valentine so young the boy was probably raised by the grandparents or some distant relative still alive. I’m not entirely sure if Jocelyn knows but it is a very_ **_touchy_ ** _subject so if you were to ask try to be subtle._

Should Alec ask? He doesn’t want to cause avoidable drama and really it’s just suspicions.

“I think if this becomes something more than suspicion then I might. So aside from serious unknown threats, i’m curious how old you are. You left the age description blank. Oh did you really save Marie Antoinette and get banned from Peru? How does one get banned from Peru?” Alec asks and after that the conversation goes back to teasing and light.

During that time a bag of take-out appears next to him from whatever place Isabelle and Dot ate at. He eats all of it, realizing how hungry he was and then moves to his bed to be more comfortable.

About an hour later someone knocks on his door then it opens and a small head pokes his head through. A bright smile spreads across his face once he see's it's Max.

“Hey Max, what's up buddy?” motioning Max to come up and sit next to him.  Alec places the book down on his pillow and makes sure the book is face up.

Max has a manga in his hand and continues reading it as he scurries up next to his brother. He leans into Alec’s side and lets out a breath. Alec smiles down at his brother and runs a hand through Max’s unruly hair before shifting over to grab one of his own books. He grabbed a latin version of Hamlet and easily finds where he last left off. He casts a glance at the other book, Magnus’ book and reaches back for it. He eyes Max, debating if he should tell him about Magnus. As usual Max turns his head and eyes the leather bound book in Alec’s hands. “What’s that Alec?”

Why does his brother have to be so observant. “Uhhh it’s… Magnus may I- I know Max won’t tell-”

_Alexander if you believe he won’t tell then I trust that he won’t. I always trust those younger, they are always purely honest. I see he has a manga book, I believe he and I will get along swimmingly. He looks a lot like you darling._

“Is that book magic?” Alec looks down at his brother and sees his eyes wide with wonder as he stares at Alec’s book. “Why is it calling you darling? Does the book like you, who’s Magnus?”

_I like him. Hello Max, my name is Magnus Bane and I’m a Warlock trapped in this book. I enjoy calling people names that suit them and your brother is quite cute. I do enjoy your brothers company, he is a very wonderful person. What manga are you reading? I have a huge assortment of manga at my home and I know there are probably a lot of new ones i’ve missed while being trapped. Alec pass me over to your brother, I need to know what i’ve missed._

Alec stares in shock and quickly passes over the book to Max who cradles it gently. “You’re a Warlock, that means you can do magic right? Are you a good Warlock, because then i’ll have to hide you if you’re a bad one. Are you why Alec was smiling, cause then that makes you a good Warlock. Can you show me magic? Please.”

Blue sparks flutter and turn into blue smoke that forms into a small bird that soars around Max’s head then changes into a dog that prances around and then a little elephant that blows blue sparks into Max’s face. Max giggles and lightly traces a finger on the top of the elephants head. “Can you make a lion?” Max asks. _Of course!_ The elephant morphs into a lion that roars then jumps to rest on top of Max head. “Awesome.” he whispers in awe and blinks when the lion bursts into sparks over him. He looks up at Alec and gives him a blinding smile. “I like Magnus! He’s so cool and he knows about Manga.”

Max’s eyes drift down to Alec’s hand. “Oh is that a new rune? I don’t remember it being there. No it can’t be a rune cause you don’t like putting them on your hands. Is that your mark! Does Izzy know cause she’ll murder you if she’s the last to find out. Magnus do you have a mark? Oh the book cover looks like it, does that mean you’re soulmates! I think Magnus is a good soulmate, he said you’re cute and likes you. He also makes you smile. Oh this reminds me of another Manga I read awhile ago…”

Max moves on to explain about the Manga but Alec sits there in shock, again.

Is Magnus his soulmate? Alec remembers the warmth that rushed through him when he first touched the book, how his mark matched the cover of the book perfectly. He- Magnus is easy to talk to and he’s so nice to him. Is that why he wants to know more about the man? How could someone as powerful and amazing as Magnus be Alec’s soulmate? It just- he doesn’t get it.

“-They were finally together and lived happily ever after. I still don’t understand why they had to lie and not talk to each other. It would have saved so much time and drama but then again that’s why it was really good. Alec, you ok?” Alec snaps to attention and looks down at Max, concern in his eyes.

“Ya- yup. Sorry lost in thought.” He gives Max a strained smile which Max sees straight through. He eyes his brother then frowns. “I’m going to finish reading this in my room. I think you and Magnus should talk. You don’t want me to tell anyone right, don’t worry I won’t but you better talk or i’ll hold Magnus hostage with me in my room.” And with that Max places the book in his hands, grabs his own book and leaves.

Alec is now left in an incredibly anxiety inducing silence. What should he say- what should he do! How does someone talk about this! Do they just straight out say it? Oh god his breathing is picking up and he’s-

Blue sparks flutter in front of Alec’s eyes and it pauses his oncoming anxiety attack. It turns into blue smoke and wafts over him, filling him with a small amount of calm. Alec looks down and sees Magnus has written something.

_Alexander if this subject causes you to have an anxiety attack I think we should discuss this later. I know that this should be discussed but not at the expense of your well-being. Though your brothers threat seems very real, it won’t be such a hassle to be held hostage by such an interesting young man. He’s incredibly perceptive and bright. How old is he?_

“He’s twelve now. It’s uuhh ya he’s pretty smart and still such a troublemaker. I just- sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I think I need to talk about it but… you’re right, probably not now.” Alec sighs and lays back on his bed, the book open on his chest. A gentle warmth settles around him and he thinks he eyes something blue before his eyes fall shut with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is nice :)


	5. Sweet sister of mine WHY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quits the pacing and flops onto his couch. Little Max is right, they should talk. Magnus eye’s wonder around his fake apartment and settle on the drapes. God he hates those drapes, it has been an annoying decade of not being able to redecorate this place no matter how hard he tries. Magnus lets himself get lost on the many ways he could change or move around things to his liking once he’s back in his real apartment. He get’s so lost in thought that he falls of the couch when a loud bang startles him. His perspective shifts so that he’s looking around Alec’s room and see’s a girl with long dark hair in very revealing clothes standing over Alec; she wears them incredibly well. She gives Alec a calculating look before smirking and launching herself at him.
> 
> Magnus is now terrified of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangus pov again and it is time for my wonderful goddess to take the stage! ~~Isabelle marry me~~!!!!!
> 
> Bief mention of ruin stripping but there is no way I'm making it happen. Oh Magnus the things you've witnessed!

Magnus may be the most powerful Warlock in New York but even he has limitations. There is only so much he can do from this leather bound cage but it suffices. He gives Alec a small push towards unconsciousness, the poor boy needs it.

He thought he would have more time to think about this, how to ease them into it and well, figure out what he was going to say too.  

Magnus starts pacing trying to think of how he can breach the subject. He has enjoyed Alexander’s company immensely throughout the day and getting to know him was fun. There’s always this shot of warmth that goes through him when the boy’s palm is placed perfectly on the book’s cover, causing him to lightly trace over his own mark. Magnus isn’t sure how he got so lucky though the irony is quite hilarious. The Great Magnus Bane’s soulmate a Nephilim and a Lightwood at that, oh what will Alec’s parents think. This thought starts to lead him down much darker ones.

What if the don’t approve? What if they try to strip him of his marks! The horrible memory of Edmund Herondale pushes to the front of his mind and it makes him shiver. No, his parents have mellowed since the arrival of Dorothea and the Fairchilds which included Garroway. Both have been helpful, from what Dot has said, like new additions to the family. Jocelyn and Maryse don’t hate each other anymore, they all seem comfortable around magic and even let Luke into the Institute without him having a guard dog. Ok he has to laugh at that pun.

There is still the Clave and Dot has said they haven’t changed as much. Still bigoted and old cranky assholes. Though most of the really radical ones are starting to die out and the prejudice with it. Maybe they have a chance.

He quits the pacing and flops onto his couch. Little Max is right, they should talk. Magnus eye’s wonder around his fake apartment and settle on the drapes. God he hates those drapes, it has been an annoying decade of not being able to redecorate this place no matter how hard he tries. Magnus lets himself get lost on the many ways he could change or move around things to his liking once he’s back in his real apartment. He get’s so lost in thought that he falls of the couch when a loud bang startles him.  His perspective shifts so that he’s looking around Alec’s room and see’s a girl with long dark hair in very revealing clothes standing over Alec; she wears them incredibly well. She gives Alec a calculating look before smirking and launching herself at him.

Magnus is now terrified of her.

“Mi hermano time to wake up! Something has happened to Simon, again, so we need to go with Clary to see the vampires. It seems they took him for some reason and Clary is freaking out. Come on time to gear up.” Ah so this is Isabelle Lightwood. Dorothea is right, this girl is both terrifying and lovely.

Alec groans and shoves her off, a hand comes to hold the book protectively against him. “Here I got your book-” “No don't touch it!” Alec shouts when Isabelle tries to grab the book. “it's uuuh one of Dots, so you should be more careful. I got it.” He gently places the book on his pillow and moves to get changed.

“What did Simon do this time it’s like he’s Downworlder catnip or something and why aren’t you freaking out?” Alec takes his shirt off and well Magnus wasn’t really prepared for that but he quickly exchanges it for another and hides that very glorious body. Dear god he hates this book though it does give him the opportunity to stare as much as he wants. When Alec moves for his sweatpants Magnus thinks this just isn’t fair, why did some asshole trap him in a stupid book when he could be getting himself well acquainted with _that_! Christ those black briefs leave nothing to the imagination and why must he wear such tight jeans! How dare someone this perfect be out of his reach!

Without thinking Magnus quickly scribbled down _Why are you so hot!_ Before realizing what he just wrote and quickly writes over it.

“He doesn’t feel like he’s in danger…. More like he’s safe which is weird since he was kidnapped but I always come to his rescue! We were out eating and then a vampire just went and grabbed him. Why hello, what do we have here. Are you Alec’s diary!” Shit Isabelle has the book, she’s going to see what he wrote. “Izzy I told you-” Isabelle ignores him and picks up the book. “I saw what you wrote book. So who am I talking to, a magic book or a magic person? Alec did Dot trap someone in a book? It wrote ‘Why are you so hot!’ which is nice, you need more people telling you that.” Isabelle flips through the pages and smiles at what she reads. “I like you, you’re helping my brother see how handsome he is.” As she reads more of the pages her eyes go wide. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood why did you not tell me you got your mark! When did you get it? Who else knows!” Isabelle gently lays the book down before tackling her brother and putting him in a headlock as he tried to puts his socks on. “Spill before I go and tell Mom.”

Magnus sees panic flash in Alec’s eyes at her words.“Just you and Jocelyn! And Max. I was going to tell you this morning but Dot was there and you were going to go shopping. Now let me go so I can finish getting ready!”

Isabelle lets him loose and stands tall over him, her stance menacing. “I want to see it, hurry up!”

Once Alec is done putting his shoes on he moves to sit on the edge of his bed and hesitantly extends his left hand out with his palm up. Isabelle brings Alec’s hand closer to her face for better inspection. “Alec it’s beautiful. It fits you perfectly.” She pulls him into a hug. “Thanks Izzy. Alright emotional moment over, we need to go. I’ll be back later Magnus, should I tell Dot where you are?”  

Staying here would be nice but Magnus knows what dealing with Vampires are like. He does wonder how Raphael is doing, why not drop by?

_Actually would it be alright if I joined you? I know someone in the Clan who could help you though he’s quite a cranky vampire. I helped him when he turned and he’s somewhat of a friend._

Magnus can see a sparkle in Isabelle’s eye when she reads what he wrote. “Well I don’t see why not, why not have as much help as we can get. Are you Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Your fashion sense is legendary and your party’s are the most talked about in all New York! How did you end up here?” She picks the book up and slowly turns it in her hand.

_Well charming Isabelle, I’m still unsure of how this happened. All I know is that one day I was enjoying my day, lounging around my loft with my cat and the next i’m in a book. It wasn’t until a year later did Dorothea find me and has kept me safe ever since. I believe you have a question for your brother, don’t be cruel Isabelle and just ask, you’d figured it out eventually._

My these Lightwoods are observant Magnus thinks. What fun they’ll have together.

Alec gives both his sister and the book a confused look. “What are you going to ask me?” Isabelle simply turns the book so that Alec can see the cover and smiles.

Alec sighs and leans back with his arms behind him. “Why are my siblings such meddling little demons. It’s ahh we still need to talk about it… and not now alright Izzy.” Not enjoying the frustrated look on Alec’s face Magnus gives him a small boost of calm in the form of blue smoke.

_Alright Isabelle dear I think we have wasted enough time with idle chitchat. Why don’t we go save your soulmate? You can question Alexander and I when we return. Deal?_

Isabelle eyes them but agrees. “Fine but we are also figuring out how to get you out of there because when we do I demand a party as payment!”

“Izzy you can’t just demand a party like that!”

_I would gladly plan a party! You have no idea how much planning and idea’s for parties I haven’t been able to bring to life! The horror._

“I like him, he’s staying. Alright let’s go.” She drags Alec and I with her. This seems like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you guys have no idea what I have planned. This is gonna be fun!


	6. Is three really a crowd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s barely five minutes later when the door makes a noise and opens. A Vampire with dark hair and stylish clothes stands before them looking annoyed. “What do you want?” He sniffs the air and frowns. “I don’t smell Magnus on you, and if it’s about the Mundane, he is safe.” Isabelle steps forward at his words. “A Mundane in a Vampire’s den is not safe when that Mundane is my soulmate! Now I would like him back before I show you what happens when you take someone I care about.” Izzy let’s her whip unravel to enforce her threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM!!!! CAUSE SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: character death but you should all know by now Simon is too precious.

Telling Izzy wasn’t as horrible as Alec thought it would be and at least Simon created a good distraction. There are now two family members deeming Magnus worthy which is a nice comfort to have even if Magnus hasn’t actually said they’re soulmates.

_If you can try to ask for Rafael Santiago, avoid Camille Belcourt at all costs. If there is one thing I regret in all my years, it is dating that vile heartless bitch. If Rafael doesn’t believe you tell him the date December 10th 1953 and to stop being a know it all cow. That should do it._

“Thank you Magnus. What’s the date mean?” Izzy questions.

_Something meaningful to him. Isabelle your mark seems very familiar… have I seen it before?_

Frowning Izzy looks to Alec. “No I don’t believe so, maybe Dot showed you or you saw Simon's.”

_Must have seen it on the Mundane then._

Alec gets the feeling Magnus doesn’t fully believe that but remains quiet.

They arrive to the Hotel Dumort about ten minutes after leaving the Institute and find Clary and Jace waiting for them. Clary is glaring at them.“What took you so long, for all we know Simon could be a vamps blood bag! Why do you have a book?”

“Red calm down, Izzy says that Simon feels safe so he’s fine. Come on then, let’s see what they’ve done to Simon.” Clary huffs and softly punches Alec in the arm as she passes him.

They knock on the door and a small slit opens, eyes peer through at them. “What is it Shadowhunters, the Children of the Night do not enjoy dealing with your kind.” The vampire hisses. Alec moves closer to speak. “We would like to speak to Raphael Santiago about a mundane that was taken. Tell him that we are also here on behalf of Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” The vampire gives them the side eye but asks them to wait while he contacts Raphael.

Clary and Jace stand confused as they wait. “Should I ask or are you going to tell us?” Jace voices from the back.   

“It’s very complicated and can be discussed later.” Izzy states as she takes the book from Alec. Alec is hesitant but lets her have it. “Don’t close it, it makes him uncomfortable and everything he’s written down will disappear.” He gives his sister a stern look as she nods in understanding.

It’s barely five minutes later when the door makes a noise and opens. A Vampire with dark hair and stylish clothes stands before them looking annoyed. “What do you want?” He sniffs the air and frowns. “I don’t smell Magnus on you, and if it’s about the Mundane, he is safe.” Isabelle steps forward at his words. “A Mundane in a Vampire’s den is not safe when that Mundane is my soulmate! Now I would like him back before I show you what happens when you take someone I care about.” Izzy let’s her whip unravel to enforce her threat.

The Vampire, Raphael Alec is assuming, gives his sister a confused look. “Ah well I believe you’ve got that wrong _Chiquita_ , he is my soulmate and I have the mark to prove it.” He tilts his head to show his neck causing everyone to stare in shock. Alec sees Izzy raise a hand to hers then slowly reach out with the other towards Raphaels. They gasp when she touches it and Raphael yanks his neck away. “What are you-” He sputters but stops when Isabelle moves her hair to show off her own mark, the same dripping rose with a snake curled around it.

They remain frozen until something knocks into Raphael and makes him stumble into Isabelle. That thing is Simon, of course it is. “Isabelle! We have- Oh it seems you’ve met him. Raphael this is Isabelle, our other soulmate. I told you she was beautiful!”

Raphael seems to compose himself and stands, crossing his arms as he does so. “He never stops talking, how can you stand him?” Simon makes a noise of complaint but it’s ignores. “You get used to it, sometimes it’s pretty interesting.”  They hold each other’s gaze and come to some understanding.

Blue sparks pop in Raphael’s face and the vampire lets out a suffering sigh. “So the rumors are true Bane, you’ve gone and got yourself imprisoned in a book. How long has it been?” Isabelle lifts the book so that he can read it.

“You should have contacted me sooner you idiot, I would have helped. You may be a colorful headache but you’re still my friend. I’m going to assume that you’ve been with the Shadowhunters the entire time. I would have met these two much earlier.” He waves the group inside and lets a hand hover near Simon and Isabelle’s back as he leads them through the building.  Alec takes the book back and holds it a little closer to himself. He’s not possessive, he just doesn’t want the book to get damaged.

Alec gives the book an accusing look. “You knew didn’t you?” _I had my suspicions darling but I’m glad they were right. I think those two will mellow that cranky brat out. Isabelle will surely whip him into shape. Pun intended._    

“You’re lucky Magnus, _la bruja_ is thankfully not here. Her interests have been incredibly annoying and word is she’s been causing more trouble that I have to clean up. Are you sure you can’t just burn her alive, it would save everyone so much trouble.” Raphael leads them into a sitting room and motions for them to the chairs spread out around the room.

_Once I am free of this horrid book then I absolutely will but being here has limited my abilities my spicy churro. If you could please relay this to him Alexander._

“Magnus I am not going to call him that! Magnus says that  being in the book limits his abilities. He’s also happy you’ve found you’re soulmates, says they’ll mellow you out though between you and me you might actually age from the crazy things they get themselves into.”

“Thank you Bane though I cannot wait to see the poor soul saddled with you.” Alec casts him a glare but remains silent. He still needs to figure out if he’s going to tell the others yet.

“So it seems I have not just one but two soulmates. You do both know it doesn’t mean we’re exactly made for each other right? It’s more like someone more easily to get to know, someone familiar. We will still fight and argue and have to learn how the other works, so for right now i’m more interested in what trouble you two will bring.” He looks at Isabelle and Simon waiting for their opinion. “I can agree to that, you’re not so bad, _es muy guapo_.” Isabelle winks at him and settles into the side of the couch she picked, her feet resting on Simon’s lap. “Simon you’re drooling hon. I think that answers your question.” She adds and nudges him with her feet.

Nodding Raphael takes a seat next to Simon and brushes his hands with Isabelles behind the couch. “Well now with that settled, I believe Magnus needs my help or something. I must remind you that there are only three more hours until sunrise and I have other things to take care of before I need to sleep.”

“Actually he just wanted to see how you were doing and offer help in getting Simon back but if you’re busy we can leave.” Alec says without looking away from the book. He would much rather be back in his room talking to Magnus and they still need to discuss the soulmate thing.

“Well i’m fine and if you could that would be lovely. You two can come back whenever you would like or we can meet, i’ll give you my number. As of now you both shall remain safe from any of harm that this clan should cause; the one thing the undead do not mess with are another’s soulmate but that doesn’t extend to newly turned or other clans.” Raphael smiles and gently caresses a hand down both Isabelle and Simon’s neck but goes tense and whirls around to stand protectively in front of the two.

“Camille I wasn’t expecting you back. Having fun tormenting innocent people?” The Vampire in question sashays into the room and smiles. “What cruel things to say Raphael, you should be careful or something might happen to that Mundane of yours.” She gives Simon a once over and it makes him shiver. Camille takes a step towards them but stops when Isabelle cracks her whip an inch from Camille’s feet. “I would stay back if I were you, i’m sure the Clave would love any excuse to get rid of you _bruja_.”

Alec doesn’t like the look she’s giving his sister or Simon, he has a bad feeling.

_Alexander you all should leave now. I wouldn’t make it past her to do something. You all should keep a closer eye on the Mundane until I’m out of here and able to fry her._

“Oh what’s this a book? It smells like magic. Could this be the one-” before Alec can think the book is out of his hands and dread fills him. “-That holds Magnus Bane? You know we used to date, he was such fun to have around but as us immortals should understand; love doesn’t last for us.” Without thinking Alec has his bow drawn and an arrow aimed at Camille’s heart. “Give that back to me.” He growls. She ignores him and opens the book, slowly flipping through the pages. It makes both Magnus and Alec feel slimy.

“Why hello Magnus, I knew it was about time till you’d come back to me. It seems you’ve found another plaything. Too bad you’re trapped in this book. A pity he looks delicious.” Blue fire bursts from the book and burns Camille’s hands causing her to shriek and drop it. Raphael easily catches it before it falls to the floor and hands it back to Isabelle who Alec takes it from.

“You insolent slug! I was being nice, was going to let you be and bring you home with me but you had to go and do that. I just painted my nails! I’m feeling a bit hungry and you’ve all graciously brought me a snack. He smells delicious.” With an evil sneer and age old power, no one is fast enough to stop her as she easily grabs Simon and whisks him away.

“Simon!” Clary screams and tries to go after him but no one except Raphael knows where she could have gone. He takes hold of Isabelle’s hand and chases after Camille without a thought.

The rest of them scramble to follow but are easily left behind. A small puff of smoke turns into a small bird and flies ahead of them, twisting and turning through the hotels halls.         

“Thank you.” Alec breaths and then they’re off.

When the bird stops at a door and evaporates Clary kicks it open when they hear a scream. Inside they find Raphael cradling Simon in the middle of the room while Isabelle has her whip wrapped around Camille’s neck, a sharp heel pressed into the vampire’s back. Camille’s unconscious and Alec can see her body jolt when Isabelle’s whip delivers a shot of electricity.

Jace goes over to help bind Camille while Clary runs to Simon trying to calm her rising panic. “Is he ok? What did she do to him? Say something!” She yells but it turns into a sob when she see’s the bite mark on Simon’s neck and how incredibly pale he is; he’s not moving.

Raphael holds him closer and presses their foreheads together. “He’s fine, he’ll be fine he- I took precautions. He will be fine.” A shaky hand gently combs through Simon’s hair. Isabelle joined them once Jace and Alec have Camille secured, bringing both men into a hug. “He’ll be fine, you can save him right? When you said precautions-” “Yes I did, just in case something happened. We must hurry then, We have the whole day until sunset but I want everything ready before that. I’m not risking him to sunrise.” Isabelle pulls back and the two stare at each other over the man they can’t lose.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-” Raphael starts but Isabelle hushes him. “ _Callate_ , you have nothing to be sorry about, you made it so he has a chance. Let’s hurry and get everything ready, we have the day to prepare. Jace, Alec I think we have a good reason to contact the Calve for once. I want her burned and I want to be there when it happens. Raphael and I need to take care of Simon, Clary you’re coming with us.”

The unspoken event about to take place is met with nods and understanding. Jace takes his phone out and calls Dot, telling her they need a portal and that something happened but they’ll tell her when they get back to the Institute. A portal appears on the wall, Dot walking through a second later. She gasps and quickly goes over to Simon, wrapping an arm around Clary’s shoulder.

“Raphael? Oh. You- will he-” Dot asks hopeful. Raphael and Isabelle nod which let’s Dot breath a sigh of relief. Her gaze turns hard and she walks over to Camille, grabbing her by her hair and starts to drag her through the portal. Alec and Jace stare at her in awe as the small Warlock easily pulls the vampire through the portal. They follow a second later, Jace giving Clary a quick hug and kiss on her forehead before walking through with Alec.

They follow Dot to one of the holding rooms and watch her toss Camille in, a small smirk on her face as she closes the door and says a few words making the door glow for a second. “There she won’t be able to leave or try anything. I finally got to do that after all these years. I’ll get something of Simon’s and snap it to Clary, Raphael knows what to do.” Dot walks past them and her fingers brush the book in Alec’s hand. “Take care of him, i’ll contact Maryse and the Clave.” Nodding Alec brings the book to his chest, his thumb holding it slightly open.

Jace eyes him and gives his Parabatai a look. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” Ale wants to, he does because this is his parabatai but he and Magnus still need to talk. “I will but I need to settle something first, i’ll let you know when I’m ready.” Jace nods in acceptance and brings Alec into a short hug. “I’m going to go find where the others went so I can help and make sure Clary doesn’t do anything stupid like come back here with Izzy and try to finish that vamp off.” It gets a short chuckle from them both because that would be entertaining and awesome to see. “Ok. Make sure they’re… as okay as they can be.” Jace gives him a soft smile. “Of course Alec, i’ll let you know how it goes.” He gives Alec’s shoulder one more squeeze before heading out.

Alec takes his gloves off and stuffs them in his pocket, lets out a breath and brings the book up to his face. A sad smile spreads across his face.

_I’m so sorry Alexander, I shouldn’t have done that. Oh god Raphael probably hates me. I should have burned that bitch when I had the chance! I just- it felt horrible being held by her. I will do anything I can to help. I helped Raphael when he turned and I can do the same for Simon._

The reality of the situation finally settles on Alec’s mind and his shoulders slump. He should have been faster, took that shot he had with his bow. Now Simon was dead and about to be made undead. No none of this was any of their faults, it was the evil undead bitch not five feet away.

“It’s alright Magnus, I don’t think there was anything we could have done. None of this was you’re fault.”

_And none of this was yours. I think we should have that talk now, about us and soulmates. If you feel up to it, I don’t want to cause you any more unpleasant experiences._

“Are we soulmates?” Alec blurts out. He waits anxiously because Alec knows he’s blunt but this is more a selfish action and he doesn’t really do those. Not knowing is slowly driving him mad.

_Yes, we are._

Relief washes through Alec and hope starts to bloom in his chest. “Good.”

_My Alexander I didn’t know you were the possessive type._

This causes Alec to blush and sputter. “I’m not- I just think- I’m happy it’s you. I think it helps me believe i’m actually worth something because… because usually i’m a shadow that goes unnoticed but you seem to notice me and you’re so kind. I’m happy that you’re my soulmate and I’m happy i’m yours.”

_Thank you Alexander. I want you to know that I’m happy to be yours and that you are mine. I’ve waited for the day to get my mark and meet who was supposed to be the one I wanted to share the rest of my life with. I’m so grateful that you were chosen for me, such a caring and wonderful person. I used to think I wasn’t meant to have a mark because I was a Downworlder and a Warlock at that, but you’ve made me believe that I actually have a soul who has another half._

A drop of water falls onto the page and Alec realizes he’s crying tears of joy, though after such an emotional taxing day, he thinks he’s earned it. He quickly wipes them away then brings the book closer to his chest and when his left palm lays perfectly above it’s counterpart on the cover Alec’s hand starts to grow warm then it starts to burn.

Alec gasps as the burning sensation turns painful and then the book flies fully open and starts to glow blue with sparks jumping everywhere. Light pours out of the book and it’s blinding, almost causing Alec to drop the book but he doesn’t and then something stumbles out of the book- no _someone_! The person lays gasping on the floor and it spurs Alec into motion. He puts the book down and quickly moves to kneel next to the person and- could it be?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right Camille is fucking dead! SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!
> 
> Sorry I really hate her. SHE'S THE KATE ARGENT OF THE SHADOW WORLD. SHE IS STAYING DEAD THOUGH. 
> 
> I'm cruel. I'm sorry but this got way too long... i might update early cause i'm not that mean... maybe...
> 
> Hey. Pst! comments and kudos give me validation. Also earlier updates!


	7. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy crosses her arms and sits on my bed, tired and expectant. “Spill.” “She wants me to marry.” He blurts out. “What!” She stands swiftly and heads for the door but I grab her wrist and sit her back down. “She can’t! There should be- what is she thinking?” Alec tries his best to always look out for his siblings. He made a promise to himself that he would do anything to protect them, but sometimes he forgets they will do the same thing for him. “It’s- she said the Clave is sending the Branwells to live with us. She said the their eldest daughter is… single and unmarked. She wants me to ‘get to know them better’ even said that the only reason is because i’m still single and well she doesn’t know I got my mark yet.” “We have to tell her! Then you-” Alec shakes his head a sad look in his eyes. “No, not yet. You see how she feels about Downworlders even after all this time, how she looked when you told her about Raphael and Simon. I still need to- Magnus and I need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck ya this chapter is here! I'm sorry... not sorry but hey longing makes the heart grow stronger and all that :D so enjoy and let me know what you think! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND WHATEVER FESTIVE TRADITIONS YOU CELEBRATE!!!!!

“Magnus?” Alec whispers and slowly lays a hand on the man’s neck. Something settles in Alec when they make contact and he hears Magnus let out a shuddering breath. Magnus turns his head and Alec is met with beautiful golden cat eyes, they're lined with dark eyeliner and glitter that make them glow even brighter. Magnus hair is styled high with gold streaks at the tips, necklaces and rings adorn him, he’s wearing a burgundy tunic with golden swirls that gives Alec a peak at Magnus chest and black tight skinny jeans. He’s smiling and let’s out a short laugh. “Hello Alexander.”

Alec blinks at him, mind still mesmerized by how beautiful the man before him is. “Hi. I- we should- are you okay?” Alec helps him to stand, keeping a hand on Magnus when he wobbles. “Yeah, I just wasn’t prepared for that.” They stand staring at each other until Alec hears the sound of heels coming their way. “We should, my rooms close and everyone’s probably going to freak out that a uninvited Warlock is here. It’s uhh follow me.” Alec grabs Magnus hand and ushers them to his room. A warmth pulses through them both at the contact, making Alec’s mind go a little fuzzy. He’s never felt this content before, so centered, the closest thing is when Jace and he are fighting as one but it doesn’t compare to this.

Once they enter Alec’s room, it takes a moment for his mind to catch up as he puts his bow and quiver next to the door.

Magnus is free, Magnus is here, Magnus is his soulmate. Joy starts to bubble up inside him until the reality of the situation hits. Magnus is a Warlock, Magnus is a man, Magnus is immortal and Alec doesn’t know what he should be doing. He quickly lets go of Magnus hand, realizing he grabbed it without asking. “I- sorry I should have asked. I- uuh hi, you’re here. How are you here?”

Magnus just shrugs. “I guess you broke the spell. There was a- a clue I guess. **_Though it is meant to be, both sides must accept. Who they are. Who is theirs. What they are meant to be. Until both sides are balanced and whole, there will remain the wall between you forever until this comes true._** I guess we both accept ourselves and that we’re each others. The decade being trapped in there helped me… reflect on certain things. I was bitter before I became trapped, bitter at the world and at love but it was because I was too impatient to wait for it. I have waited almost four centuries Alexander. I loved and lost, some were great and others hurt but after certain… events I endured when I was young I just wanted to be loved.” Sighing Magnus moved to sit at the edge of Alec’s bed. “There are some things I regret but i’m happy that I’m finally here.” He gives Alec a soft smile.

Alec returns it. “I- we already talked about how I’m happy that you’re my soulmate, that we share a mark. I just- I don’t know what to do Magnus or how to do things. I’ve never even been on a date! I just feel like there are so many things going against me, things telling me I don’t deserve a soulmate especially one as amazing as you. I’ve only just recently come to terms that i’m interested in men.” He runs a hand through his hair in frustration and sits down next to Magnus left side, letting his hands fall into his lap. “This is all new, everything is new to me and even though I don’t care that you’re a Downworlder or a guy, my parents will, the Clave will and other’s will. I don’t want you to have to endure that.”

Magnus slowly takes one of Alec’s hands so that Alec has time to pull away. “You can- it’s ok to touch me, you feel.. good. Can I-” “Of course Alexander.” Alec lets out a shaky sigh and lets his head rest against Magnus shoulder. “I like this.” He comments, gently tracing the identical mark on Magnus palm. Magnus hums in agreement. They settle in a quiet calm, just enjoying the simple intimacy.

“Alexander I don’t care about any of that. It’s not like I haven’t endured my fair share of ridicule from the Clave and others, just look at the way I dress darling. We can go on a date. I still want to get to know you and that’s usually what dates are for. Like Raphael said, just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we’re supposed to be absolutely perfect for each other, we’re going to stumble and fall but we’ll figure a way to get back up. It’s more like… finding the person who will know the good and bad about you and will stay despite it. I- even after so many years people still think when you meet the one everything will be perfect, that it’s instant love but nothing is perfect. Just like everything you need to build a basis for it and continue to build it.”

“I think I get it.” Alec picks his head up and turns so that he can look into Magnus eyes. He’s a bit disappointed that they’re glamored but the green with gold specks are still quite pretty. “It’s not that love at first-sight crap. I don’t think it’s love, I think it’s… it’s a connection, you’re soulmate has the strongest connection to you and sometimes you’re not sure how it works, or what to do but it’s there.” He gives Magnus a small smile full of peace, joy and understanding. It makes Magnus heart skip a couple beats. “I think you’re right.”

They bask in the silence until there’s a knock on Alec’s door. “Alec it’s your mother, there is something we need to discuss and I know you’ll be overjoyed! I’ll be in my office.” Alec is a bit unnerved by the excitement in his mother’s voice, she’s rarely excited.

He gives Magnus a panicked look, unsure of what to do. Magnus eyes the door then shakes his head. “Maybe another time, Maryse was never my biggest fan and with me gone that probably hasn’t changed. I’ll pop back into my old apartment and finally reunite with Chairman! Ask Dot for my number. Oh and maybe my return should be on a need to know basis, I do love making a dramatic entrance. Just call me if you need me Alexander dear, i’m just a snap away.” And with that Magnus snaps causing blue sparks to fly and a portal appears on the wall in front of them. He hesitates before giving  Alec’s cheek a light caress then winks and walks through, the portal snapping closed after him.

The caress from Magnus set Alec’s face a bit flushed, a small private smile accompanying it. His life is going to get a lot more interesting now with Magus in it Alec thinks and it makes him smile even wider. Getting up and taking a moment to calm his racing heart, Alec squares his shoulders and heads to his mother’s office. He’s about halfway there when he realizes he doesn’t have a glove to cover his mark… but he might as well get this over with. He knocks then enters when she calls him in.

“Mother, you wanted to speak with me?” Alec moves to sit in the chair in front of her desk. He takes her in, her smile and relaxed state, how she seems happy which is sad because Alec is actually used to her being restrained and slightly cold. Something big must have happened.

“Yes, Alec I have great news for us, for you. The Clave thought our family should house another, the Branwells. They are one of the most regarded families besides ours. We would actually be more respected-” “If you and father and the other’s weren’t in the Circle I know. You guys thought Valentine was leading you towards something greater, but he was just a racist asshole. So how is this good news for me?” Alec gets the feeling that he’s not going to like what she has to say.

Maryse gives him a tight smile but nods, “Well their oldest daughter is still single and unmarked… maybe we could get to know them better?” Maryse smiles bright and Alec doesn’t get it. Jace already has Clary and now Izzy has- Oh god. It’s not that he doesn’t get it, he doesn’t want to get it.

Giving his mother a confused and uncertain look he speaks. “You want… you want me to marry?” The happy nod she gives him makes his fists clench, his mark now hidden. “But… I don’t even know her and- and does a marriage really help us?” Maryse smile drops, now confused that her son isn’t acting the way she thought he would. “Alec, a marriage with the Branwell’s will do our family an immense good and the institute. Do you not see how much i’m trusting you with this. Jace would have been my first choice but he’s with Clarissa now. Is there a reason why you don’t want to do this?”

Before he can answer, Izzy barges in. He is definitely making sure she gets her party.

“Mother, we have a situation. A vampire has killed a mundane.” Alec see’s her hand clench.

“Do we have the vampire? Who was the victim?” Maryse stands to attention, though annoyed. Like always she eyes Izzy’s clothes with a face of veiled disdain, it never fails to grate both his and Izzy’s nerves.

"Yes, she’s in lock up. The vampire is Camille Bellcourt and the mundane… was Simon. He- thankfully he consumed a vampires blood so we’re waiting for him to be turned. I also have news about the vampire who gave him blood, it seems Simon and I have another soulmate.” Izzy smiles and her eyes shine bright. “His name is Raphael Santiago and if it wasn’t for him we would have lost Simon. He’s taking care of Simon right now and i’m going to go check on him once i’m done here. He would like to meet you, both as our soulmate and to discuss what is to be done about the vampire though we both know what’s going to happen to her.” Alec doesn’t have to see his sister’s face because her whole body is radiating what she wants. If Camille isn’t burned by the Clave then Izzy will do it herself.

“Alright, i’ll schedule a meeting. I’m… glad you’ve found another. Tell Simon i’m glad he’s okay once he's… back to his senses.” Alec and Izzy both know their mother is still… undecided about Isabelle’s chosen soulmate but she tries. Again something else Alec needs to worry about but he knows Magnus will stand by him and it gives him a tiny peace of mind.

Izzy turns to him, a smile on her face until she see’s his pinched expression and frowns. “Hey Izzy I still want to read that book you have, could you lend it to me? I don’t remember where you left it. Mother we'll  continue this later.” Alec quickly follow Izzy out, heaving a sigh of relief once we’re a good distance away. She continues walking until they’re at his room, she enters and then throws something at me. He catch it easily and it’s the book, the one Magnus was trapped in. Alec guesses they left it when he got out.

Izzy crosses her arms and sits on my bed, tired and expectant. “Spill.”  “She wants me to marry.” He blurts out. “What!” She stands swiftly and heads for the door but I grab her wrist and sit her back down. “She can’t! There should be- what is she thinking?” Alec tries his best to always look out for his siblings. He made a promise to himself that he would do anything to protect them, but sometimes he forgets they will do the same thing for him. “It’s- she said the Clave is sending the Branwells to live with us. She said the their eldest daughter is… single and unmarked. She wants me to ‘get to know them better’ even said that the only reason is because i’m still single and well she doesn’t know I got my mark yet.” “We have to tell her! Then you-” Alec shakes his head a sad look in his eyes. “No, not yet. You see how she feels about Downworlders even after all this time, how she looked when you told her about Raphael and Simon. I still need to- Magnus and I need to talk.”

Alec is so tired. With Magnus and Simon and just the whole day having so much happening he needs to reflect and think. “Speaking of Magnus.” “He, he’s free of the book. I guess we needed to… accept each other… and ourselves.” Alec lets himself fall back onto his bed and he just wants to sleep but he can’t, not yet.

He wants to see Magnus. “I need to find Dot.” Izzy gives him a confused look. “She has Magnus’ number.” “You also have a phone with her number, just ask her for it.” She reminds him. She stands and kicks his legs. “Hurry up and do it, I want my party!” It brings a laugh from Alec and he kicks her back. “You should go tell Luke what happened, maybe he can help.” Eyeing her, Alec opens his arms wide waiting.

Izzy quickly scurries into them, letting herself go lax into her brothers embrace. She starts to let tears fall and then build into full on sobbing, Alec gently rubbing her back with one hand and the other running through her hair. He lets her cry and let go of everything she was holding in. “It’s ok Iz, he’s fine. You both saved him, he’s not leaving. He’s coming back, we both know he’s a fighter, a stupid nerdy fighter that we all love.” He continues to murmur comfort and nonsense until her sobs turn to hiccups and finally calm. Some time during this Max came in and buried himself into Izzy’s side.

After taking a moment to compose herself Izzy gets up. Max remains latched onto her side, not wanting to let go. “What happened Izzy?” He asks, concern written all over his face. She just smiles and brings him into a hug. “Okay Izzy, why don’t you go meet Raphael and Clary, go try to see if they need anything. Raphael probably needs you right now.” Letting out a shaky breath she nods and let’s Max go, giving them both a kiss on their cheek before leaving. Max looks as if he wants to follow but looks to Alec instead. “Alec what happened? Who’s Raphael, where are they and Clary?” Alec pats his lap, Max quickly scrambling in. “So today something happened to Simon, something that we all have to get used to. There was this really bad vampire named Camille who attacked Simon and-” “Is Simon dead! He can’t be dead we we’re going to go to the comic shop tomorrow! Alec he can’t be-” “Hey Max, it’s ok he’s… well yes he- the vampire killed him but he isn’t going to stay dead.” “He’s going to be a vampire?” Max looks ecstatic about this news, that Simon isn’t going to stay dead but he’s going to stay around for a long time. “Ya Max he is. Today something else happened, well multiple things happened. Raphael is also a vampire and he saved Simon. He’s also Simon and Izzy’s soulmate.”

Max’s eyes light up. “Oh I’ve read about that! Can I meet him? How old is he?” Alec laughs at his brothers excitement, feeling better after his discussion with his mother. “Maybe later, they need to teach Simon how to learn control and ease him into the new life. I have to actually go do something else, would you like to come?”  “Where are you going?” he asks and stands, following Alec. “Well I need to ask Dot where the place is but…. I’m going to see Magnus.”

“Magnus! Where is he? Did you guys talk, cause I will hold him captive until you do. Is he out? How is he out?” Alec is getting worried that Max isn’t breathing. “Max, take a breath. Yes we talked and we broke the spell that kept him in the book. Now would you like to continue talking or go officially meet Magnus?” Max grabs Alec’s hand and tugs him to out of the room. “Come on Alec, I saw Dot in the library!”

Alec doesn’t want to end this adorable determination his brother is emanating, so he keeps quiet that he could just text Dot.

Max bursts through the Library doors and actually yells, “Dot tell me where Magnus is!” All the heads in the library including Dots turn to them and Alec sighs in embarrassment. Dot tries to muffle a laugh as she stands and makes her way to them, ushering them out and down the hall. “Well I needed that laugh, thanks Max. So that drama queen is finally free? I would ask now but I think Max here won’t be able to wait.” Alec hopes he only has to tell everyone once and preferably at the same time.

“He- Magnus said to find you so that…. I could get his number. He went back to his apartment. Mother… returned earlier than I expected and knocked on my door. We had a very intriguing talk.” The annoyed look on his face made Dot and Max look at him concerned. Max tries to say something but then thinks better of it. He doesn’t want to cause his brother anymore distress.

Dot eyes Alec but relents. “Why don’t I just portal us there? I’ll let Magnus give you his number himself.” She says with a satisfied smirk when Alec blushes.

“Can we can we! Please Dotty!” Max is tugging on her hand, big pleading eyes appearing even larger with his glasses.

She smiles at him and nods, making a portal appear on the wall behind them. Dot takes Max’s hand, who takes Alec’s hand, and leads them through the portal. On the other side is a artfully decorated apartment that has a terrace with big clear glass walls leading out to it. There’s a throne like couch and different styled chairs spread around what Alec believes is a living room, a square low to the floor table with a small chandelier hanging above it. A counter divides the living room from the kitchen and off to the left of it Alec can spy a partly hidden hallway. Though the place is all mix matched, everything seems to fit together.

A flash of color dashes towards them and tumbles into him. Alec looks down and see’s a black and white tabby cat. The cat looks up at him then starts rubbing it’s head against Alec’s leg and starts purring. Bending down Alec let’s the cat sniff his hand until it butts it with it’s head, demanding to be pet. “Well you’re a lot nicer than Church. I’m gonna guess you’re Magnus’ cat. Chairman?” He scratches the cat’s head lightly until it turns and starts to curl around Max’s legs, letting tiny noise out until Max starts petting him and then picks it up.

“Can I stay here? The cat likes me!” Dot and Alec laugh. Church isn’t the nicest cat… at all, but he’s been with them for years.

“I don’t see why not. I always try to see how Chairman reacts to others, he’s a very good identifier of who’s bad news and who’s not. Though I do remember Church, a very grumpy thing. Hello Dorothea, Max.” Magnus strolls in and makes his way towards Alec, ruffling Max’s hair on the way and winking at Dot. He brings a hand up to lightly brush his fingertips to Alec’s cheek, making his eyes flutter and a small sigh escapes. “Alexander, lovely to see you again. So what do I owe this nice surprise? I thought I’d get at least another day until I saw anyone again, couldn’t stay away?”

Max giggles and Dot hides a smile under a hand. “It was actually Max who demanded to see you. Alec I think you have some competition.” Dot jokes as she sits down in a chair. Max just plops down on the floor and continues to play with Chairman.

“I did to I just… had a very unnerving conversation with my mother. She wants me to marry! Someone I don’t even know and all because she thinks it will make the Clave happy and bring our name out of the muck it’s in. I mean, I don’t fault them for joining the Circle I really don’t, but it’s all she seems to care about. Does our family name mean more to her than her actual family?” Alec lets his shoulders slump. He doesn’t want to disappoint his mother anymore than he usually has but he shouldn’t even have to be doing this.

Magnus gives him a sad smile and cups his cheek. “Why don’t you sit down, I think we need a little something if we want to discuss this. Max what’s your favorite drink?” He nudges Alec to sit on the couch with him.

“Vanilla Milkshake with cookie pieces and gummie worms please!” Max isn’t a stranger to getting treats like this, Dot spoils him.

“Coming right up! Dot a cherry margarita?” She nods.“ That would be heavenly. Today has been a lot.”

Magnus nods in understanding and looks towards Alec. “Anything alcoholic?” Alec gives him a perplexed look. “I uhh I don’t really drink.” “How about a coke with rum?” Magnus hums. “Is it good?” Alec questions. He’s old enough to drink but as a Shadowhunter you don’t usually drink, it hinders your abilities and they have a pretty high metabolism. “Mine are the absolute best.”

In a flash the drinks appear in their hands, some weird concoction in Magnus hand. Magnus snaps his fingers over and a blue sparkly mist settles over it. “It’s my special brand of cocktail, you could try one if you want but it’s pretty strong.”

Alec eyes it then shakes his head. He takes a sip of his drink, it’s nice with the coca cola making it sweet and bubbly while the rum travels down smooth and warm.

“So Maryse wants to marry you off for the family name. I’m not really surprised but she should at least give you a choice in this Darling.” Magnus leans back smoothly like a cat, letting his free arm drop behind the couch. “I think if I didn’t meet you then I would have agreed. I… try to do what I can to remain responsible and… please both my parents.” Alec finds that its hard trying to explain the relationship he has with his parents, putting it into words makes it seem kinda of bad.

“My father’s much easier but mother… is harder. I mean Dot you saw her reaction when Izzy and Simon met or her face when she see’s what Izzy’s wearing. She even told me that Jace would have been the one who was going to have to marry but he has Clary.” Alec slumps further into the couch and takes a bigger sip of his drink. “Half the time it doesn’t feel like she’s even my mother.”

“I know your mother is a bit… cold towards others but she saw and did things when she was in the Circle. She will continue to carry what she did and I believe she’s just trying to protect you, you and everyone. When I first saw your sister I saw a younger Maryse and I think that terrifies her. She see’s you and how good you are and she’s probably terrified that you might be used by the Clave, lose that goodness.” Magnus says and lets the hand that fell behind the couch rise and rub soothing circles into Alec’s back, Alec letting out a muted sigh and leaning further into it. “She still expects me to marry though. I didn’t officially say no so she’s gonna try and persuade me to. I know she wants to protect us but she’s only enabled us, tried to hide us away from how the world really works. If it wasn’t for Dot or Clary and the others, Max, Izzy, Jace and I would be completely ignorant of the downworlder and mundane world. You should have seen Dot and Clary’s face when we told them the four of us never saw a Disney movie before, or any movie at all.”

“You should tell her no Alec.” Max chirps from the floor. He has whip cream smattered on his cheeks and he looks about five seconds from a sugar high. “Max I can’t just tell mother no-” “Why? Have you ever tried to tell her no?” Max’s tone is hard, making  Alec look down at his younger brother in surprise. “Max-” He tries but Max ignores him. “That's why she always asks you to do things, why you always look so sad. Everyone tells me to be quiet and let you handle this but I want to help. I don't like how mother looks at Izzy, how she looks at Clary or everyone but Jace. I know i'm still young but with everyone always leaving me out of the loop, I gotta find some way to know about everything and I have. I listen, i'm aware and I pay attention.”

Max scratches behind Chairman’s ears and looks up at his brother. “Alec you’re the best brother I could ask for, you always do your absolute best in protecting everyone but you never let us protect you. You have me, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Dot, Jocelyn, Luke and now Mangus. We’re your family and we will protect you just like you protect us.” Chairman lets out a meow. “See Chairman agrees! Magnus said to always trust animals.”

Alec is simply blown away by his little brother right now. The youngest of his siblings who he swore he would give his life for to protect the second he held him, the same he swore for when he first held Izzy and the second he realized that he wanted to be Jace’s Parabatai. Alec sets his drink down and stands to walk over to Max, bringing him into a tight hug. “Thank’s Max.”  Chairman nuzzles against Alec’s chest between them. “Duh Alec you’re my big brother. You also now have the most amazing soulmate who promised me a show at his manga collection.” Everyone laughs and the serious mood shifts to a lighter one as Alec moves to retake his seat next to Magnus.

“How about another day Max, one where you can read and look through as long as you like.” Magnus suggests and magic’s away his finished drink. Max pouts and gives Dot pleading eyes.”But I do have the whole day. I don’t have anything to do today and it’s already morning! I was sleeping until everyone came back which was around almost midnight. Come on Dot you can stay here with me or Alec can. He should probably sleep though, he’s been up way longer then me.” To drive his point further Alec lets out a yawn.

Magnus and Max stare each other down until Magnus gives a defeated sigh. “Alright I yield but only if Dot stays while Alexander sleeps.” Max smiles and get’s up to give Magnus a hug then goes back to playing with Chairman. Dot makes a book appear in her hands and starts reading.

“Just an hour nap Max, then we have to go.” Alec murmurs as Magnus starts to rub comforting circles on his back again. “That’s nice.” He slurs as his eyes start to droop and he feels himself lean further against Magnus’ side. “Sleep now, i’ll make sure to wake you up in an hour though you probably deserve more.” Magnus lets his hand travel to gently comb through Alec’s hair as he gives him a little push towards sleep like before. Alec’s head falls to rest on Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus quietly hums, Chairman jumping up to burrow between them and falling asleep as well.

Magnus makes a pile of Manga appear next to Max, the bright smile and excitement in his eyes bringing joy to him. He makes a blanket appear and settle over Alec and lets himself hear the late morning city bustle, feel the world around him again after all this time. He can feel the outside, the sun coming through  the windows, the light chilly breeze as he let’s his magic range free. He can finally feel life around him again and it’s rejuvenating. Having Alec next to him is soothing, Magnus can feel his whole body relax with his presence next to him.

He doesn’t realize he fell asleep until a ringing wakes him up. He looks around still sleep dazed and waves the object making noise to his hand. It’s a phone and not his going by the non glittery case. The contact says Izzy and he picks it up.

“Hello dear Isabelle, what do I owe the pleasure of this call? I was napping if you must know.” His voice is still a bit rough from sleeping and he looks at the phone to see the time, then takes in the low setting sun that barely illuminates the room meaning they’ve slept for quite a while.

“Sorry for waking you, I just wanted to know if Alec was still with you? He hasn't come back yet.” Magnus quickly reassures her that Alec is perfectly fine and currently sleeping. He smiles at her sigh of relief.

“Oh good. Dot brought back Max about two hours ago and I was just worried. Jace said he was fine but I just wanted to  make sure. We still have another couple of hours until Simon has to be- until sundown and then we just have to wait. So how are things?” Magnus may not have known her long but he can sense this dear girl needs a distraction.

They talk for a good ten minutes when Magnus brings up the party he promised Isabelle then another forty minutes about Alec, mainly Isabelle telling Magnus as many embarrassing things she can remember. When Magnus promises to wake Alec up in a half hour and they say their goodbyes.

Chairman comes padding back to him from somewhere and yowls at him, a very annoyed face accompanying it. Magnus snaps his fingers and Chairman turns and struts to his food bowl. He shakes his head at his cat, the little guy has him wrapped around his adorable paw. Now all Magnus can do is wait as the seconds tick by, hoping his Shadowhunter is having pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this nice? Some talking, naps and nice casual touching! Y'all are going to be sad next chapter but for 4 paragraphs before nice things start up again and just fluff okay. Have fun!


	8. A bloody mess these lot are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia stifles a laugh and gives Alec an expectant look. “So Alec when are you going to tell them? You also promised to introduce me.”
> 
> Jace and Clary give them both a confused look. “Tell us what?” They say in sync. “You know about the marriage and his soulmate. Didn’t he tell you?” They both turn to Alec who’s now glaring at an apologetic Lydia when she realizes her mistake. “Alec what is she talking about? Who’s your soulmate? Is she your Soulmate?! What’s this about a marriage? Is this another one of Maryse stupid plans to get in better with the Clave?” Jace and Clary fire at him, both of them growing more and more angry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO BRING SWEET SIMON BACK! ALSO MY LOVE LYDIA IS HERE! SHE'S GETTING THE HAPPY ENDING SHE DESERVES GODDAMMIT THEY ALL ARE. MAYBE SOME PAIN ALONG THE WAY THOUGH. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Dead body but will be undead body. Come on seriously I'm only killing people who deserve it. Blood. You're welcome Em.

Alec is having the most peaceful sleep of his life with warm pleasant dreams of bright colors, blue fire and a content feeling. He slowly wakes up to a warm presence next to him. He looks around feeling like something’s different, missing.

“Oh Alexander you’re awake. You’re adorable brother and Dot returned to the Institute about three hours ago, you’ve been asleep for about five. I know I said an hour but you looked absolutely exhausted and the magic aftermath of me being released from the book is quite taxing. Your sister called about forty minutes ago wondering where you were but I reassured her that you were perfectly safe and sleeping. We’ve decided the party is going to be in a week once Sher- I mean Simon has gotten control over his new nature. It’ll be both a thank you and a congratulations for the three of them finding each other.”

Alec just blinks at him and frowns. “I- sorry too much info too quickly.” Magnus just laughs and it makes Alec smile. “So Simon’s been changed?” He asks as he stands and stretches, a couple of bones popping back into place after laying at such an awkward position. Magnus shakes his head. “No not yet but he’ll probably be going in the ground once the sun has officially set. I’m sure neither Isabelle or Raphael want to make any mistakes.”

The two are left just staring at each other, Alec standing and Magnus sitting. Reality starts to dawn on Alec and he rubs the back of his neck. He doesn’t know what to say or what he should be doing right now. He racks his head until he finds something. “We should… go on a date.”

Magnus gives him a shocked but pleased look. “I would like that.” Alec gives him a shy smile. “We could have another drink some time… tomorrow?”  Smirking Magnus nods. “Well i’m free until I get myself back into the world. That can wait a few days.” Magnus stands and brings a hesitant hand to Alec’s neck. “Why don’t I make a portal to your room and let you get back to your family, i’m sure they’re missing you and Isabelle and Clarissa probably need you.” Alec nods still not used to the sensation when they touch. “I- I still don’t have your number.” Alec stutters.

Magnus’ smirk grows cat like.“Oh I gave it to you when Isabelle called. Now I expect you to call me Alexander.” He let’s his hand slide slowly down Alec’s neck causing him to shiver then opens a portal. “Off you go darling. Oh and this is for Max.” A book is floated to Alec’s hand. “Thank you, i’ll make sure to get it to him.” Alec slowly lifts his hand to Magnus’ cheek and let’s his thumb brush against his skin. “Tomorrow then… I’ll call you.”  And with that Alec drops his hand and walks through the portal.

He’s back in his room and everything seems a bit surreal with so much that happened today.

First things first he should give Max the book Magnus handed him. With it in hand he makes his way out of his room but is met with the unpleasant appearance of his mother. “There you are Alec, i’ve been looking all over for you. If you’d follow me, we still need to discuss about earlier. I think I have something that will change your mind.” He wants to argue but she’s already almost down the hall.

Alec follows her to her office and inside there’s a woman. He eyes her rubbing anxiously at her gloved right hand but quickly snaps to attention when she notices his mother and he enter. Maryse moves toward her and extends a hand. “So good of you to join us, this is my son Alexander, Alexander this is Lydia Branwell, the oldest daughter I was telling you about. I hope you and your family will make yourselves at home during your stay and that with both of our families we can continue to bring justice in the Shadow world. Oh I just remembered I need to speak with your parents, I’ll be back shortly. Alexander why don’t you show her around?” She tells Alec offhandedly before she’s gone.

Alec is left alone with Lydia and the two just stare awkwardly at each other. The woman is pretty, the same golden hair like Jace and it’s braided. She’s standing firm and authoritative but Alec can see through that to the anxious person he saw before. “It’s nice to meet you Lydia. My mother… is very excited about your family staying here, I hope you enjoy your stay.” Alec is nothing but polite, the years of it being drilled into him when accompanying his parents to their meetings with the Clave.

“It’s nice to meet you Alexander-” “Alec actually, I have no idea why my mother used my full name when she rarely uses it herself.” He interrupts her politely. She give him a small smile and nods. “So Alec… I- you know what our parents what of us right?” Alec sees Lydia rub her right hand again, seeming like an unconscious action. “Sadly yes but I don’t think they’ll be very happy with my decision. I don’t think I could… marry someone so soon and too many things have happened to me today.” Lydia sags with relief at his words and she gives him a genuine smile. “Thank the angel. I think you should know that I already have a soulmate but I just never got around to telling my family. You seem like a really nice guy but I think if I tell my parents then they’ll rethink this whole thing...”

This gets a laugh out of Alec and he tries to stifle it with his free hand. Lydia gives him an accusing look and is about to say something but Alec holds out the hand holding Max’s book. “I’m sorry I just need a minute.” He takes a couple of breathes to calm himself. “Ok so I’ve seen you rubbing your right hand twice since I walked in here and i’m going to assume that’s where your mark is?” Lydia nods. Alec lifts his hand with the palm facing out, showing his mark proudly. “I’ve met mine too. It’s recent and a lot has happened but I think we don’t have to go through with this stupid marriage idea. Who does this thing anyway? It’s so…  medieval.”     

They both chuckle and seem to finally relax. Lydia slowly removes the glove covering her hand and lifts it up palm facing down. Her mark is a golden scale holding a heart, more detailed than Alec’s simple one. He see’s Lydia eyeing his mark and quirks a brow. “The fearless rune, interesting. When did you meet her?” Alec blushes at the question and rubs the back of his neck. “Umm- she’s actually a he and well we met yesterday morning. He was in a very… intricate situation.”  Alec isn’t sure what her stance is on same-sex relationships and even most shadowhunters still hold some degree of prejudice against Downworlders.

Lydia just smiles and takes his hand in hers. “I’m happy that you’ve met the one meant for you. My soulmate's name is John and well we actually met during a trial with a werewolf. The poor thing was bitten by a sick alpha and harmed a handful of mundanes after he turned. I- you don’t think lowly of Downworlders do you? Most people do and it’s a bit annoying. We may have Angel blood but we are also half mundane the same as they are.” Alec just smirks and shakes his head. “You should talk with my sister, you two will get along fine. She has two soulmates and-” The reminder of Simon causes him to curse under his breath. “I’m sorry but I need to go.”

Lydia gives him a concerned look. “Are you alright?” Alec nods and exits his mother's office, Lydia following him. “It’s not me, I- my sisters soulmate Simon was attacked today after meeting their third soulmate Raphael. Thankfully Raphael gave him some of his blood so now he’s being turned.” Alec quickly walks to Max’s room and knocks. Max opens it, happy to see his big brother until he see’s the book in his hands and snatches it from him with excitement in his eyes. He gives Alec a tight hug. “Tell Magnus thank you!” Sensing someone else there he looks behind Alec. “Who’s that?” He eyes her with the utmost scrutiny. “You can’t marry Alec he’s already taken!” Max states and crosses his arms ready to further his case. Lydia chuckles at this. “Don’t worry he’s safe from me. I already have my own.” Lydia shows him her hand. Accepting this Max nods then promptly closes the door on them. Alec just shakes his head and starts heading towards Dot’s room. Lydia continues to trail behind him, taking in her surroundings as they go.

Alec knocks and a second later the door opens. “Dot can you portal me to Simon? I can bring them the important object needed unless you already gave it to them.” Lydia stays by the door not wanting to intrude.

Dot remains standing over a pot stirring and just flicks a hand at the wall, a portal opening. “I already gave it to Isabelle when she came here to report to Maryse.” She grabs a small flask and pours the contents into it. “Here take this, add it to the blood he's going to need and it should calm him down. Just a couple drops, no more than five.” Alec nods and heads for the portal but hesitates when he remembers Lydia.

“Hey Dot could you show Lydia around? She's the… daughter of the family who’s going to be staying with us.” He sees the subtle smirk on Dots face and okay he doesn't want Lydia to get cursed or hurt. “We've both agreed to not go through with the wedding because we both have soulmates so it's kinda stupid. Neither of our parents know so keep a lid on it until we tell them, no subtle hints or trying to get a rise out if my mother.” He waits to see Dot nod before looking back to Lydia.

“Lydia this is Dorothea, who we call Dot. She's a Warlock and pretty much everyone's aunt.  I need to help my sister but I should be back in a couple of hours. Some of the others should be too and i’ll introduce them to you. Dot where will this portal take me?”

“The Wayward Son Eternal Cemetery dear. Tell me how it goes!” Dot said with excitement. Alec rolls his eyes but gives her a fond smile as he passes through the portal.

He finds himself right in front of a freshly dug grave and his family surrounding it. Simon is being lowered in and he feels sorrowful at the site. He knows Simon will be fine, the annoying mundane is as much of a fighter as the rest of them but still the sight of someone you know and who's become your family being put into the earth still hurts. He quickly walks to Clary and brings an arm around her as she quietly cries into Jace.

Izzy and Raphael are holding hands, both of them still as they look above from where Simon lays. Raphael is murmuring in Spanish, it sounds like a prayer, then the two release their hands to start shoveling dirt to cover Simon. Izzy’s face is set with determination and shows no sign of her pain, never showing weakness or emotion when the situation calls for it, Raphael having a similar one except for the pained hollowness in his eyes.

When he see’s his sister start to shake after a few minutes of shoveling, Alec silently walks over and takes the shovel from her, nudging her to Raphael who leans his shovel against a gravestone and brings her into his arms. Jace leaves Clary with Izzy and Raphael to help bury Simon, then once all the dirt has been packed and shoveled, they all wait.

All five of them are silent as time passes, staring at the grave with hopeful hesitation for what seems like hours. When the dirt starts to shift and a shaking can be felt at their feet, everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Raphael brings out a bag containing blood bags, having them at the ready as Simon begins to climb out from his grave. Alec hands Raphael the flask Dot gave him and tells him to add four drops into the bags of blood.

When Simon finally breaks free of the earth’s surface looking a bit crazed and wild, Raphael tosses him the blood. The first bag calms him after the first couple of gulps and then he looks to Raphael with eyes clear and observant for more. “Raph i’m-” His voice is raspy and rough. “I know just drink, here.” Raphael kneels down to hand Simon more blood. When Simon downs it in one go he’s left gasping and leans against Raphael.

“Are you still thirsty?” Nodding Simon reaches for another blood bag but Raphael hesitates before pushing it away. “As your sire and soulmate my blood should help more.” Simon gives him a shocked and weary look. “Are you sure? What if I lose control and- I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else.” He whispers, eyes passing over to Isabelle. She smiles and kneels down next to them. “It’s ok, we won’t let you hurt anyone. I’ve read that drinking your sires blood sates a vampire thirst and if Raphael is offering you should.”    
  
Simon is hesitant but when Raphael removes his jacket and pulls the collar of his shirt down to reveal his neck Simon goes into a bit of daze and lets his face press closer to the man’s neck. He gives a gentle lick before lightly biting his sire and letting out a quiet whimper when Raphael’s blood hits his tongue. The flavor is euphoric and he takes one large gulp before pulling away, licking the bite closed and pressing a kiss there then leans back into Isabelle’s side.

He presses his face into her neck and lets out a content sigh. “You smell so good Izzy, like sugar and vanilla.” He murmurs into her skin. "I'm also offering too Si." Simon brushes his nose up and down the column  of her neck. "Just a sip." He mumbles before gently sinking his fangs into her neck. He groans when he finally tastes it. While Raphael tasted rich and sweet like a fine aged wine, Isabelle was heady with spice. The two flavors mix and create something even better.

He was gently pulled away, now utterly satisfied. Raphael leans down to lick Isabelle’s bite closed, tasting the blood that welled up. Isabelle giggles as she brings both of them into a hug. “I also read it’s a very intimate interaction for both parties. You alright there Raphael.” She smiles when all the vampire does is blink at her.   

Clary crashes into them to hug Simon, knocking everyone to the floor. Raphael grumbles as he’s brought out of his moment of bliss and detangle himself from them. Isabelle just pecks his cheek and helps them all to stand.

“So I guess i’m a vampire now? Camille she- she killed me?” Simon gets this far away look until Izzy cups his cheek. “Hey you’re fine, a bit different but still you. Why don’t we head back to the hotel and get you settled in. You’ll be much more comfortable there and I believe we should all get to know each other more.” Isabelle gives them a seductive smirk and Raphael returns it while the blood in Simon’s system goes to his face.

Clary laughs and hugs Isabelle and gives Simon a quick peck on the cheek before eyeing Raphael and nodding. “Have fun guys!” She skips back to Jace. He and Alec share a grossed out look. “I’m leaving before I hear anything else. Have fun, don’t tell me anything.” Alec says and Jace nods in agreement.

The three soulmates make their leave, laughter trailing behind them. The remaining three shadowhunters are left in a quiet peace and head back to the Institute. Clary and Jace are holding hands and walk leisurely behind Alec, Jace’s eyes drift down to his parabatai’s left hand and frowns. When did he get the fearless rune on his palm? The light from a street lamp reflects off it and it reveals the rune is the color blue. Everything clicks and Jace stops, Clary pausing as well to give him a concerned look. Jace just stares at Alec, trying to really see him; his walk with just a bit more spirit in his step, his shoulders relaxed for once and through their bond he feels content. This revelation makes Jace smile and he turns to Clary. “I’m fine… I just need to be patient.” Jace knows Alec will tell him when he’s ready.

The three return to the Institute about twenty minutes later, enjoying the quiet walk home on such a nice night. They’re met by Dot and Lydia at the entrance, Alec smiling and heading for them. Jace frowns when his brother heads for Dot and seems to be smiling at the woman next to her. He looks toward Clary and she’s frowning as well. “You don’t think-”Clary questions. “No, but to be sure.” Jace answers and they make their way to the others.

Alec is talking to Lydia, asking how she liked the Institute and if Dot behaved. Dot crosses her arms at him and quirks a brow at him. She rolls her eyes at him and see’s Clary and Jace coming up to them, smiling at them until it falls when she catches the guarded looks on their faces.

She walks to meet them, bring each of them into a hug. “Hey guys, how’s Simon? Did my potion work?” Clary smiles at her and nods. “Ya Simon’s perfect and about to get very very lucky.” She giggles. “What did the potion do?” Dot shrugs nonchalantly. “Oh just to help calm him down and make the blood lust easier to bare. I wanted to make his transition as easy as possible. Now what’s with the guarded look?”

Jace steps closer to her. “Who’s the lady? Alec.. seems very comfortable with her.” His voice is stern and a bit harsh. “That’s Lydia Branwell, her family will be staying here on the Claves orders.” Clary and Jace can tell that Dot’s leaving something out but lets it go. Jace walks up to them and puts on his most charming smile. “Hi Jace Herondale, you’re Lydia Branwell? Welcome to the New York Institute.” Jace introduces himself. Clary stands next to him and gives her a tame smile. “And i’m Clary Fairchild, this idiot try to make a move on you just let me know; I’ll punch him.” Her soulmate gives an exaggerated look of hurt. “Clary you wound me, there’s no one else but you!”

Alec rolls his eyes and points a thumb at him. “That’s the Parabatai and his soulmate. God knows how I can stand him now practically having two of them-.” Alec smirks when Clary punches him. “Well I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lydia stifles a laugh and gives Alec an expectant look. “So Alec when are you going to tell them? You also promised to introduce me.”

Jace and Clary give them both a confused look. “Tell us what?” They say in sync. “You know about the marriage and his soulmate. Didn’t he tell you?” They both turn to Alec who’s now glaring at an apologetic Lydia when she realizes her mistake. “Alec what is she talking about? Who’s your soulmate? Is she your Soulmate?! What’s this about a marriage? Is this another one of Maryse stupid plans to get in better with the Clave?” Jace and Clary fire at him, both of them growing more and more angry at him.

Alec holds his hands up surrender. “Hey guys calm down. Just let me explain alright- Oh Magnus, what are you doing here, how did you even get in without the wards going off?” He quickly walks past everyone and to the Warlock walking down the hall to him. Jace eyes the Warlock who’s in a black silk shirt paired with sky blue pants, his hands adorned with ring and his hair styled up. Jace freezes mid thought: Did Alec just say call the man Mangus?

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus hesitates to hug him but Alec goes ahead and brings him close, both feeling happy to be near each other again. “Well since I was the one that put them up, with the help of Dot,” Who he winks at, “I know my way around them. Would it be too sappy to say I just missed you? I mean technically it’s tomorrow, i’m merely… a couple of hours early.” Alec snorts at him and takes his hand, smiling. “No, I missed you too.” His eyes shift back to Jace and the others and he takes a deep breath. “Come on I want to introduce you.”

Clary and Jace look in astoundment at Alec hugging this other mysterious person, one that knows and uses his full name. Clary eyes the man and tries to rack her brain for why he looks familiar but she’s still stuck on seeing Alec actually hug someone, and he’s smiling! Alec walks back, holding the man’s hand she sees, and okay someone needs to explain. Jace shoots Alec an annoyed look. “Alright time for you to explain before I punch something, and that something will be you Alec. Who’s this?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yup. How was that? Any questions?


	9. Fire and Gold duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fond smile graces his face. “A yes Henry, he was quite the inventor. Working with him was quite fun and he always had the most interesting ideas. It’s a pleasure to meet one of his descendants.” Magnus looks toward Alec, a bit unsure. “Okay so I may have lied about my reason for wanting to see you, though I absolutely do Alexander. It seems someone wanted information about the Mortal cup, some ex-circle members. They tried to attack me in my own home, like that was a wise decision. I don’t even know where the mortal cup is! It was lost during the first Rising.”
> 
> Alec starts patting him down on autopilot. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you! When did this happen? Why didn’t you call me!” Magnus lets him and tries to calm him down. “Alexander I’m quite alright. Being trapped for a decade really helped me store up quite a lot of magic so it was incredibly easy to dispose of them. I didn’t call because those idiots broke my phone then threw it out the window. Is he always like this?” He directs to Jace and Clary. “Oh ya he’s more of a mother hen then Clary and she breaks out the first aid if I get a paper cut, but I love her for it.” Jace smirks when he blocks the punch Clary aimed at his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become the thing I hated the most: an author who cliffhangs. I swear I would never partake in this evil treachery but well I seem to write too much and being the author for once makes it fun. OH NO I'VE BECOME A MONSTER.
> 
> Anyway todays warnings are: Bigotry at it's best. Mentions of dead person who will be remaining dead. Plot cause I'm the author so I can warn actual plot or more like new plot; cause Mag's is free and nothing is ever really peaceful for these guys.

Magnus frowns at the blonde, Jace Herondale if memory serves him correct. Hopefully this one will bring back purpose to Will and Tessa’s blood line. “You will do no such thing if I have anything to say about it.” Alec just snorts at them. “Well Jace if you’ll just give me a second I’ll explain everything now. I did tell you I needed to sort something out and I did.” Jace pouts at him but remains silent. “Now, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and my soulmate. He was imprisoned in that book you all saw before and he’s now out. Lydia is the woman that mother wants to marry me off to but we’ve both found our respective soulmates and aren’t going to go through with it. Neither of our parents know about that so please don’t say anything until we do. Alright now you’re all caught up- ooph.” Clary jumps at him causing him to almost fall if it weren’t for Magnus.

“Oh Alec i’m so happy for you! You’ve found your other half. I was always so worried you’d be sad and never get be yourself but now you won’t. Now who else knows besides us?” Alec blinks at her in astonishment and smiles, so many people are surprising him today. “Just you guys, Izzy, Max and Jocelyn but she doesn’t know it’s Magnus.” He looks at Jace who’s face is one filled with relief. “Thank god I thought I’d been wrong all these years about your crush on me. Really who could resist me? For a second there I thought you were going to marry Lydia and ya no. No offence Lydia.” She shrugs. “None taken. Magnus it’s an honor to meet you. I don’t know if you remember but you and my ancestor made portals for shadowhunters! Lydia Branwell.” She extends a hand which Magnus takes and kisses making Lydia blush.

A fond smile graces his face. “A yes Henry, he was quite the inventor. Working with him was quite fun and he always had the most interesting ideas. It’s a pleasure to meet one of his descendents.” Magnus looks toward Alec, a bit unsure. “Okay so I may have lied about my reason for wanting to see you, though I absolutely do Alexander. It seems someone wanted information about the Mortal cup, some ex-circle members. They tried to attack me in my own home, like that was a wise decision. I don’t even know where the mortal cup is! It was lost during the first Rising.”

Alec starts patting him down on autopilot. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you! When did this happen? Why didn’t you call me!” Magnus lets him and tries to calm him down. “Alexander I’m quite alright. Being trapped for a decade really helped me store up quite a lot of magic so it was incredibly easy to dispose of them. I didn’t call because those idiots broke my phone then threw it out the window. Is he always like this?” He directs to Jace and Clary. “Oh ya he’s more of a mother hen then Clary and she breaks out the first aid if I get a paper cut, but I love her for it.” Jace smirks when he blocks the punch Clary aimed at his shoulder.

Chuckling at the two’s antics, Magnus offers Clary a warm smile.“Hello Biscuit it’s been a while. I don’t know if you remember but you and your mother came to me for help after the first Rising. You were quite small at the time and it was enjoyable to watch you grow up, see you change and come into the person you are now. Still an adventurer like I knew you would be. I think the last time I saw you in person was actually right before- oh now that’s odd.” A look of concentration appears on his face until it turns into frustration. “It seems... i’m missing that memory.”

“How can you be missing a memory? Isn’t that difficult to do?” Lydia asks. She knows removing memories is a hard process unless the warlock is incredibly skilled.

Magnus raises a hand for silence. “I need a moment please. There is no possible way for me to be missing any memory without my consent to it so-” Blue sparks turn into flames and flicker along his fingers, swirling until a piece of paper appears in his hand. “I would have left myself a reminder.” He looks at the paper and reads it, a flash of triumph in his eyes when he finishes.

“So it seems I do know where the mortal cup is… I just don’t remember. Dot anything come to mind?” He looks to her and sees her brow furrowed in concentration. “I think… there’s a reason I was able to find you in the book. We need to find Jocelyn, she probably knows more.”

“I’ll call her. She and Luke are back at home.” Clary walks off to make the call.

The rest of them remain standing, unsure of how to proceed. All of them know the horrors of the Risings, the warlocks present being in it themselves and this new generation of Shadowhunters being informed through books and family members who were at the forefront of the event. Magnus can still remember the very start of the circle and of those he lost during the first Rising. He will make sure that such an occurrence never happens again, that no more innocent blood will be spilled if he can help it.

As the five of them wait for Clary to finish her call, someone marches toward them head held high and heels clicking with intent. “What are all of you doing at the entrance at this hour?” Everyone turns to see Maryse walking to them and Alec goes tense, his hand tightens in Magnus as he subtlety shifting in front of him. She eyes all of them until they fall onto Magnus. “Magnus Bane, what are you doing here? Where have you been all these years!” She heads toward him face stern. Magnus discreetly releases their hands and takes a step back. “Maryse, always a pleasure. I apologize for my absence but it was very needed. The second Rising took quite a toll on me and well I was in need of a holiday.”

Maryse gives him an unamused look, her arms crossed looking as high and mighty as Magnus always remembers. “That was some long holiday Warlock.” Magnus just rolls his eyes. Maryse ignores the disapproving looks that everyone is giving her for the term and turns to face Jace. “Was the Vampire dealt with? How is the Lewis boy? It would be a pity to have to end such a young life if he were to cause trouble. Isabelle might finally settle down.” Jace’s jaw tightens and Alec clenches his hands. “ Simon is perfectly fine and with his Sire and soulmates. Why are you here Maryse, isn’t it a bit late for you to be out? As for the vampire that has committed the crime, we were awaiting you to get her trial ready. Izzy wanted to be informed when she would be burned so she could watch.”

Not flinching at Jace’s tone Maryse simply nods. “It is still being looked over with the Clave officials.  Who is the vampire in question?” The question ticks Alec off because his mother knows exactly who the vampire is. “Don’t you remember Mother, Isabelle told you earlier today when we were discussing terms of my betrothal. Speaking of that Lydia and I have come to a decision; were not going to.” Maryse cool expression melts into shock. “Excuse me? Alexander must I remind you that this is not just about you but-” “Yes my family, which I am thinking of. Lydia and I have found our respective others, we simply haven’t had the chance to inform you.” He eyes Clary hanging back when she catches sight of Maryse. “Now there is something that we need to discuss amongst everyone here, we’ll let you be.” Alec grabs onto Magnus hand and heads down the hall to Clary, the others following right behind him.

Maryse is left in shock at not just the news of there not being a wedding, but at the sight of her son taking the hand of Magnus Bane. They couldn’t be, she assures herself. Not another one of her children will be fated with a Downworlder she vows and moves to follow them, her thoughts pushing her forward.

“Alec we are not done discussing this! What are you all gossiping about? As the head of this Institute I must be informed of all activity occurring in it. What is the purpose of Warlock Bane being present, further more why have you grabbed his hand, you have no idea where or who it’s been with.” She hisses.

Alec stops and faces her, a look of bewilderment falling upon him at his mother’s words. “What?” Magnus tugs at his hand and tries to pull him forward. “Alexander I don’t believe you want to have this discussion now and at this hour. It can wait-” “No it can’t Magnus. I’m so tired of having to wait, having to hide! I’m sick of it. Mother if you haven’t pieced it together yet; Magnus Bane is my soulmate and if I am going to marry anyone it will be him. As future head of this Institute I am doing my job of keeping the peace between the Mundane and the Shadow world by protecting those who need it; mundane, shadowhunter **or** downworlder.” He takes a calming breath and stands tall. “If that is all then we are done. Come on everyone let’s go.”

Alec leads them to the Library, Magnus closing the door behind them with a wave of his hand. Dot moves to sit in her usual seat, Lydia doing the same. Clary brings Alec into a quick hug before going to stand next to Jace. Jace is eyeing his brother, concerned yet proud. “I like you Bane, we’ve been waiting forever for Alec to finally explode.” Magnus keeps his eyes on Alec, trying to sooth him in his irritated state. Alec just sighs. “Really Jace?” Jace just shrugs. “It was bound to happen eventually Alec. You had every right, especially after all you keep silent about when Maryse has something to say. She’s still stuck back in the Circle, we’re here in the present and much happier. Now is Jocelyn and Luke coming over? I could use someone I actually like to talk to plus I lost a bet.” He grumbles about stupid red heads and their secret powers. “Ya they’ll be over in ten minutes. Come on Jace let them have a moment to themselves.” She drags Jace to go sit with the others.

“Alexander?” Magnus gently holds Alec’s face between his and waits for him to look into his eyes. When he does he brings their foreheads together, Alec relaxes against him. “There you are. I want you to know that I’m very proud of you right now… and a little turned on but I want to know if you’re okay?" “I’m… fine  now. This helps. It’s-” Magnus chuckles.“Nice I know. I have to say that I haven’t actually done this alot before and I very much enjoy it.“ Alec moves away, amusement and wonder play across his face. “So this is a first?” He murmurs. Magnus is filled with a sudden rush of adoration for this incredibly wonderful man. “Oh Alexander you are the first and last of many things.” At his words the amusement and wonder fall from Alec’s face and something akin to hurt replaces it. He quickly blinks it away but Magnus saw it and now he curses himself for his careless wording. “We should discuss that at a later time… but now you should tell me how the turning of lovely Isabelle’s soulmate went, did my adorable jalapeno share his blood? I would pay good money to see him actually happy for once.”

Alec quickly latched onto the distraction. He should enjoy the now and worry about the future once this problem with the mortal cup is settled. “Well to be honest it was kinda terrible, he looked pretty devastated but now their off… enjoying themselves.”  Magnus snickers at the look on his face. “Ya he shared his blood and was blissed out until Clary barreled into them and cut it short. I’m just worried how he’ll act when he comes to meet my mother.” Patting his arm Magnus leads them back to the others when Jocelyn and Luke arrive. “He’ll be fine. He as the strongest will of anyone i’ve ever met, it’s a bit frightening and I hope that having not one but two soulmates will mellow the brat out.”

Jocelyn’s eyes go wide when she see’s Magnus. “Magnus! How are you here? I was so worried when you all but disappeared, I thought- I thought you were taken or killed!” She brings him into a hug before slapping his shoulder. “Hey!” He yelps and gently rubs the sore area. “I see where Biscuit gets the physical violence from. Good to see you in the flesh Jocelyn, and you as well Lucian.” Luke brings him into a hug, happy to have another old friend back. “You’ve got to tell us where you went Magnus. At first we just thought you went away or something but when Tessa and Ragnor said they had no clue of where you were, we began to worry. Catarina finally contacted us and said you were fine but you were gone for a decade.”

“That will be discussed at a later date but right now I need to know why I don’t remember the last time we saw each other. I know we did, it was around the time I was… away but I can’t recall a thing. There’s also the added fact that ex-Circle members attacked me today going on and on about the mortal cup. How did dear Cat know I was fine?” Magnus makes a drink appear in his hand, a cocktail, and slinks to a nearby couch. Alec follows and sits next to him his left, clearly still uncomfortable about his soulmate being attacked.

Jocelyn and Luke share a look; it’s not a happy one. “What do you mean ex-Circle members? Most of the Circle members were either killed in the risings or exiled like Maryse and us.” “Well some must have gotten un-exiled for good behavior.” Magnus quips and takes another sip of his drink. “I know Valentine is dead, I made sure to see the life leave his eyes before we left. We were also present at his funeral prier. Apologies dear but though he had a place in both your hearts, he made sure to never have on in mine.” Luke gives him a tired nod. “We know but he was-” “I know.” Magnus says softly. “And you should never forget who he used to be but i’ve sadly lead us off topic.”

Luke takes a seat in a chair with Jocelyn sitting on the arm. “So then who else could it be?” Magnus shares an uncertain look with Alec who considers whether or not to say something. “I did suggest that if it became something more than a suspicion… then we should say something.” Magnus grimaces but nods in agreement. “Jocelyn… did you ever hear of or meet a boy named Sebastian?”

Jocelyn goes pale at the name. “How do you- no it couldn’t be he died in a fire and that fire destroyed the whole house. There’s no way-” the realization dawns on her. “No he can’t be. Magnus I don’t know if I could go through that again. When I first saw him…. He looked just like him, just like when we were kids.” Luke brings her into his arms to try and console her. “I think I met the boy once and though he looked like Val… he did not act or seem the same, there was something much darker. He was about four and I didn’t realize who he was until afterwards. I- I don’t think we would be able to handle that, especially now with him older.”

“Mom who’s Sebastian?” Clary asks. She’s trying to piece together everything being said but… it doesn’t make sense. “He- Magnus?” Jocelyn pleads as she hides her face in Luke’s neck. Clary looks to Magnus her face demanding an answer. “He- before your mother and Valentine got together he had a son with a woman due to result of a one night stand and the woman died in childbirth. Not many people were made known of this. The boy was said to have died in a building that burned down because they never found the body but now it could be that he survived. The only reason I think so is because one of the tacky henchman started going on and on about their amazing and powerful boss, the successor of the great Valentine.” Magnus has a face full of revolution when he utters the words.

“Magnus-” Luke tries but Magnus just shakes his head. “You don’t remember, you have the good and only saw the bad at the end. I remember it all, all of it Lucian and there is nothing that will make me ever think good of that man. I was attacked today and could have died with the only person that knows of my suspicions being my soulmate who I’ve only just met! I’ve waited too long and have been through too much.”

Things start to lift up into the air; some books, hair, a pillow. During Magnus rant he stood hands are clenched as his chest slightly heaves and his glamour has dropped letting his eyes, their bright golden yellow glowing strongly. Everyone can feel the power coming off Magnus in waves and even Dot shifts back in discomfort in her chair. Well everyone except Alec. Alec simply stands and takes Magnus hand, gently pries the clenched hand open and brings it up to his face. He lightly brushing his lips against Magnus knuckles, the action shocking Magnus enough for him to regain control on his magic and compose himself.  

Magnus blinks and his glamour is back but they can’t hide the storm of emotions still roaring in them. Alec lowers their hands before giving it a short squeeze. He looks around the room and decides a break is needed. “Why don’t we take a break, wait until we've all had some food and sleep. It’s still pretty early and we can wait before we go any further. We’ll be in my room.” He nudges Magnus who follows without complaint. Everyone nods and either breaks off from the library doors or remain in it. Magnus follows Alec idly until they’re in Alec’s room with the door closed. He pulls away and moves to sit at the end of Alec’s bed. “I apologize, I shouldn’t have lost control like that.” Alec sits beside him and brings an arm around him. “I think we’ve both had to deal with a lot today. How long did you wait before showing up? Is Chairman alright?”

Something darts up onto the bed and burrows into Alec’s side. “Well that answers one question.” Magnus just laughs and rubs Chairman’s head. “It was about an hour or two after you left. I think they were waiting for me to be alone. I didn’t wait that long, just needed to make sure everything important was safe.” Alec pulls Magnus closer to him at his words. “I should have stayed.” He murmurs. Magnus just snorts. “As much as I would have enjoyed your company for a bit longer, I don’t think I would be comfortable with you in harms way.” Alec frowns. “And you think I wouldn’t feel the same way?” “Touche.” Magnus sighs. “I guess i’m just used to having to save myself, never really had others who stuck around while those who do usually only help me after i’ve done something stupid.” This makes something in Alec’s chest hurt, a weird feeling he doesn’t feel often. “Well i’m here now and I’m not leaving. There’s also Max, Izzy, Clary, and the others. We’ll be here to join you in said stupid activities.”

Magnus let’s his head rest against Alec’s shoulder. “Thank you Alexander.” He whispers. “I- should we talk about…” Magnus stammers, Alec is confused because Magnus isn’t really the one to stammer or stutter; that’s his job. “Talk about what?” Magnus remains quiet, unsure whether he should continue. Alec seems to catch on and rolls his eyes. “If it’s about you being immortal I think you should know that there’s a solution to that and even if there wasn’t, I would still want to try and spend however long I have with you.” Magnus turns to look at him full of amazement and astoundment which make Alec blush.

The beautiful blush and bashful look makes Magnus want to kiss him and then his eyes drop to Alec’s lips and now his minds is kind of blank, his head unconsciously leaning towards the others. Alexander is so beautiful with his those mesmerizing hazel eyes that seem to express so much, his messy black hair that contrasts greatly with his lovely pale skin, the very pink lips seeming to get closer... He freezes blinks himself out his daze but make the mistake of looking back up into Alec’s eyes which are darker and hooded. Magnus let’s out a shaky breath that carries Alec’s name. “Yes.” Alec replies. Magnus remains still, not wanting to move as Alec slowly inches closer, the shadowhunters head tilting and as he gets closer Magnus can feel his long lashes brush against his face. They can feel the other's breath gently wash over the other and there’s barely any room left and- “Alec what are you doing!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL as I said: Cliffhangers. Have a nice long 2 weeks figuring out who said that... though really it's not that hard.


	10. Stay with me a little longer, I will wait for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec drops his head into his hands and groans. He was just about to be kissed, he was just about to be kissed _by his soulmate_ and his mother just had to come and ruin it! His heart’s still beating like crazy, his skin tingling from what almost was and he can feel his cheeks burning red. Magnus just flops onto his back next to Alec and sighs. “Your mother has quite the timing Alexander.” Alec snorts and falls back as well. “The absolute worst. I just hope… I just hope she gets it now and that she’ll just let me be.” He rolls onto his side to face Magnus. “This is the first time ever that I have something for myself, something all mine and all I want is just five minutes! She has had my whole life and all I want is five minutes with you and to actually be happy. This is the most I’ve talked to anyone ever, and the only people I talk to are my family who I don’t even talk to as much.” Magnus places a hand gently on his back and pulls him closer so that he’s laying on his chest. All of Alec’s annoyance and stress starts to ebb away and he lets out a small sigh. “I just want this, what everyone else has. Is that too much to ask for? Am I being too selfish?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU KNOW WHERE THE TITLE IS FROM THEN KUDOS TO YOU.  
> We're gonna get some talking, like a whole bunch. My dear winter child is growing up you guys!

The two jolt away from the screech of someone who entered Alec’s room turning to see no one else but Maryse. Magnus quickly looks down at the floor, embarrassed and a wave of shame consumes him at the harsh tone Maryse has. Alec feels the same until he realizes his mother came into his room unannounced, his embarrassment turning to annoyance. His jaw clenches and he looks her in the eye. “What are you doing? This is my room and I can do as I please in it.” Eyes turning cold she stares him down. “I was coming here to talk sense into you, to make you see that this _Downworlder_ is simply tricking you! There is no way another Lightwood descendent also has one as their soulmate, I haven’t even seen your mark. You’re just conf-” Alec throws his left hand up so that his palm is bare to his mother. “You mean this mark mother which I only got about two days ago. I felt the burn of old magic, I feel the connection that Magnus and I share and HE IS NOT TRICKING ME.” Maryse stares at it in horror, her last hope destroyed. She shifts her gaze to Magnus and he regains his lost confidence at her distraught face. He lays his own left hand palm up next to Alec’s and after giving a flicker of a look at the warlocks hand, she leaves without a word.

Alec drops his head into his hands and groans. He was just about to be kissed, he was just about to be kissed _by his soulmate_ and his mother just had to come and ruin it! His heart’s still beating like crazy, his skin tingling from what almost was and he can feel his cheeks burning red. Magnus just flops onto his back next to Alec and sighs. “Your mother has quite the timing Alexander.” Alec snorts and falls back as well. “The absolute worst. I just hope… I just hope she gets it now and that she’ll just let me be.” He rolls onto his side to face Magnus. “This is the first time ever that I have something for myself, something all mine and all I want is just five minutes! She has had my whole life and all I want is five minutes with you and to actually be happy. This is the most I’ve talked to anyone ever, and the only people I talk to are my family who I don’t even talk to as much.” Magnus places a hand gently on his back and pulls him closer so that he’s laying on his chest. All of Alec’s annoyance and stress starts to ebb away and he lets out a small sigh. “I just want this, what everyone else has. Is that too much to ask for? Am I being too selfish?”

Alec is swiftly rolled onto his back before he can think, Magnus hovering above him so close but not quite touching. His soulmate just looks at him completely baffled with a small smile. “Alexander, how in the world could you think that you are being too selfish? People go to war for their soulmates, die, cause chaos and fear for their soulmates; all you want is to cuddle for five minutes and so do I.” He cups Alec’s cheek so that he can look into his eyes, staring deeply with an intensity that makes Alec gasp.

Alec feels like something’s missing, it doesn’t feel- “will you drop the glamour?” Magnus bink’s at him before looking away. Alec raises a hand to turn his face back to him but Mangus keeps his eyes closed. “I don’t… they’re-” Magnus tries but all his past insecurities make his throat tighten. “So beautiful. Please?”Alec finishes, his voice pleading softly. The pleading does it so Magnus slowly opens his eyes to reveal his glowing cat ones. Alec smiles brightly at him and Magnus is stunned by it’s beauty. It takes a couple of seconds to realize Alec his holding his face and is slowly bringing it closer to his, Alec’s eyes set on what they want.

It’s soft and so gentle when their lips touch, a short brush before Magnus starts to pull back but one of Alec’s hands curl around the back of his neck and reels him back in before he can. It’s not lightning or electricity or stupid fireworks; no it’s just an encompassing warmth that spreads through them like soft fire. They continue to kiss until they break for air before going back, the kiss staying light as they explore each other. It’s not perfect but who needs perfect when it just feel so right.

They finally pull apart breathing a little hard. Magnus finds himself laying flush against Alec and one hand is in his hair while Alec’s hands have moved to his waist securing him. They stare at each other a bit dazed until their minds start to clear. Alec gives Magnus a shy smile which Magnus replies to by pecking the tip of his nose. Alec just blinks at him before rolling Magnus on his back and peppering kisses all over his face causing Magnus to let out an undignified squeak and starts to laugh at how happy he feels. There’s also Alec being so adorable, he can’t remember the last time he did this with someone. “Alex- Alexander please! It’s getting hard to breath!” In retaliation Magnus presses his fingers into Alec’s side and the man above him falls on top of him as he shrieks with laughter.

Magnus and Alec freeze and look at each other, Magnus with an evil grin and Alec with sheer terror. “Uhmmm Magnus I thin-” “Why Alexander,” Magnus purrs.” Are you possible _ticklish_?” His fingers move back to Alec’s sides and skim higher near his underarms. Alec turns into a shrieking laughing mess until Alec grabs Magnus hands and brings them above his head. “You- you shouldn’t. No.” Alec pants his face bright red. “You are positively adorable… though this position is very _forward._ ” Somehow Alec manages to blush an even deeper shade of red as he releases Magnus hands and buries his face in Magnus’ neck. “I- you- it’s your fault.” He mumbles into Magnus’ skin.

They two remain there until someone knocks on the door. “Hey Alec it’s me.” Alec just presses closer to Magnus. “You can come in biscuit, Alec seems to comfortable to move at the moment.” Clary comes in and smothers a giggle at the sight of them. “You’re right he does. I’m here to inform you that food is ready. Mom made french toast and Luke whipped up some of his famous omelettes, hurry before Jace eats everything.” Alec’s head perks up at the mention of Luke’s omelettes and rolls off of Magnus to stand.  He reaches for one of Magnus’ hands and lifts him up. “Let’s go because Jace will literally eat everything.”

The three meet everyone in the kitchen as well as a new guest. Lydia is standing next to him and from the loving look the man is probably John, her soulmate. John walks over with Lydia by his side and extend his hand out to Alec. “Hi John Monteverde, Lydia’s soulmate. I want to thank you for not going through with the wedding idea, I know some people would just for family honor and this must be a big sacrifice for you.” John is a little shorter than Magnus, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes on a sharp face. He’s wearing a more formal outfit with some runes peaking out from his rolled up sleeves of a dress shirt and black slacks.

Alec shakes the offered hand and nods. “Well i’m happy I did. Even if I didn’t find Magnus here, it would be cruel to deny someone their soulmate. Alec Lightwood and this is Magnus Bane, my soulmate.” John offers his hand to Magnus with a bright smile. “Oh it’s an honor to meet the High Warlock of Brooklyn! Lydia and I are quite impressed with all you’ve done over the years at helping keep this city safe. We know many people still see Downworlders as dark and evil but so are we, so are the Mundanes. I hope that we can become great friends.” Magnus shakes the man’s hand and smiles. “I hope to as well, you both are probably the only other Nephilim I can stand besides the others. It’s quite refreshing. John Monteverde correct, I believe I’ve heard of some of the cases you’ve been in. Thank you so much for defending those that can’t in such a corrupt system, both of you. Alright introductions have been taken care of so let’s eat! It has been way too long since I’ve had one of Lucian’s omelettes or Jocelyn’s cooking.” Magnus pulls Alec along to grab seats.

The table is piled high with food and drinks and it looks heavenly. Thankfully the table is big enough to fit all ten of them. Jocelyn is sitting at the head with Luke to her left and John to her right. Jace is sitting next to Clary and Max next to him. Dot has seated herself at the other end of the table with Magnus to her left and Alec next to him so he’s sitting next to Lydia and John sit to her left with Lydia. Everyone digs in filling the silence with light conversation and delicious food.

When everyone is full and satisfied they return back into the library and a more serious mood settles but with touchy subjects already breached, everyone feels a bit more prepared for what needs to be discussed.

“Alright for starters what are things we know?” Clary starts. She looks at Magnus hoping he will continue and with a muted sigh he does. “Well biscuit we know that I was attacked today by ex-Circle members, said ex-Circle members want the mortal cup, also believe I have the mortal cup and i’m missing a memory which could possibly lead us to the mortal cup.”  

Magnus’ words makes something click in  Jocelyn’s head. “Could Catarina do this type of spell? I just remembered  that out  of everyone she seemed okay with your absence.” Nodding Magnus molds closer to Alec. “Yes she has the skill. This might have to do with the cup due to those Circle members accusing  me of having it or at least know where it is.”

“How was the Mortal Cup lost in the first place?” Jace questions. “If we can figure out where it went from there then we can maybe track it down.”

Magnus, Dot, Jocelyn and Luke share a look before nodding in agreement on something.

Jocelyn sets her shoulders and addresses the room. “I had it after the first Rising, I kept it in a card from the deck Dot uses to tell fortunes. When the second Rising happened we used it to stop him but with the knowledge of it being back in the world, we had to find a way to hid it but before we could it vanished… or that’s what we all- wait Magnus what was the last thing you can recall before leaving?”

Magnus tilts his head in thought, trying to grab at anything he can. “I- I remember Clary and everyone being over. You, Lucian, Dorothea, and Catarina had come over to discuss something important… it must have been about the cup. Oh and dear Tessa too! I think- blasted mind, someone has messed with my memory. Both Catarina and Tessa are quite good at these types of spells, I could do it myself but it’s quite difficult.”   

Rising from her seat Dot rests a hand on Magnus’ forehead and tries to see if she can get to the memory but there’s nothing there, just a blank emptiness. “Well it doesn’t seem like someone blocked them. I think either Tessa or Cat took the whole thing, similar to how you used to do for Clary before we all agreed it was a horrible idea.” Magnus nods and moves just a tiny bit closer to Alec. “Should we call them and try to get them back or just leave the knowledge of the Mortal Cups whereabouts hidden? We don’t really need the Mortal Cup now and it would be safer if no one knows where it is.” Everyone looks to Lydia, John nodding in agreement. “I think that would be better then having the information of the cup resurfacing and causing a panic. I know the Clave will do anything to get the Mortal Cup so I think we should just leave it as is.”

Luke and Jocelyn nod in agreement. “The cup is too powerful and keeping it hidden is best. What does everyone else think?” Luke asks wanting to take everyone's opinion into account. Magnus shares a look with Alec who just shrugs. “If something’s not wrong why fix it. They only think you have the cup which gives us leverage against them and now that we know both who they’re working for as well as that the cup is safe, I’m fine with keeping it hidden and safe. Magnus?” “Hit the nail right on the head darling! If we do need to know the location of the cup then Catarina and Tessa are just a call away.”

Everyone else nods in agreement, one problem done and another to go. “Now what about our other situation, the one with a certain someone alive and trying to finish what his father started?” Magnus eyes Jocelyn and Luke worried the two will do as they did before but he’s slightly confused why their smiling.

Luke seeing his friends confusion just smiles brighter. “You remember Star Wars right Magnus?” Magnus nods. “Yes I was alive for all of them. I think I recall you two going on a date to see the new one I missed.”

Jace bursts out laughing.” Oh god that makes this Sebastian guy Kylo Ren! This is hilarious.” Magnus now even further confused looks to Alec for help. Alec just shrugs again. “I haven’t seen the new one yet.” Magnus rolls his eyes at him. “Well Star Wars reference aside, what do we know about this new baddie?”

“Just wait and see. If something happens  then we'll act but for now we'll be cautious.” John offers then looking at his watch he stands. “I’m sorry but I have to go. It was wonderful to meet all of you and I will try my best to discreetly get any information I can to help. I’ll see you soon Lyd’s.” He gives her a quick kiss before making his way towards the library doors and exiting.

Lydia gives the room an anxious glance. She knows John and her are quite new to these people but this strong feeling of right from them, that these people fit gives her some peace. “I just want you all to know that-” “Lydia dear if there was any ill intent from you or John do you really believe we would be discussing this with you both? With two warlocks and a werewolf I think we would know. Anyway Dot here is notorious for her empathy readings and if she thought you were a threat then you wouldn’t even be this institute anymore.”

Lydia relaxes further into her seat. “Thank you everyone. Not many people share the views John and I have so this really… relieving to not have to hold my tongue or watch my back.”  

“Oh we all know that feeling. So we just sit and wait?” Jace unconsciously sits straighter, the idea of having to wait annoying. Clary lets a hand rest at his back and he slowly relaxes. “Yes so why don’t we get some training in so you can work of some of that energy I can practically see  bouncing off you. Let us know if we have a hunt.” She gives everyone a wave goodbye as they leave.

Dot and Max are already lost on the books they seem to always have on them while Jocelyn and Luke stand to leave. “I’ll ask around, see if anyones talking about this and let you guys know. It’s great to have you back Magnus and it's incredible that you’ve found Alec.” Magnus stands so he can hug them. “Thank you my friend it’s great to be back. Jocelyn honey I expect to be informed about everything I missed while Clary grew up. I know of somethings but hearing it from the mother herself always brings me joy. I hope to see you two later.”

“Of course Mag’s we have a lot to catch up on.” Her eyes shift to Alec and he stands for the hug he knows she wants before she leaves. “Thank you for talking about this I know it was difficult. I’ll let you know if anything comes up as well.”

Magnus and Alec follow them out of the library and say their goodbyes.

“So what shall shall we do now cupcake?” Magnus  laughs at the face Alec makes. “No.”

“Awww come now Alexander I think there needs to be some other name of endearment. We have darling and dear. What about sweetie? honey? Babe? My love? Sweetheart? How about gumdrop?” Magnus  teases as Alec’s face slowly gets a darker shade of red after every name.

“No I- You don't…. I like when you use my full name…” Alec mumbles.

Magnus raises a hand and brushes the back of his knuckles against  the red blush of Alec’s cheek. “As do I.”

Alec grabs the hand and clutches it in his. “Come on someone needs to tell me how a date works  because hearing about it and experiencing  it are completely  different.”

“Lucky for you I have multiple homes. We could go out to eat? I know a couple of good diners, some pretty amazing hole in the walls.” Magnus offers as they make their way to the front of the Institute. “Do you know a good Italian  place?”

Magnus smiles and thinks of his three favorite places both Mundane  and  Downworlders go to. “I know a few dear and all the absolute best. They may also owe me a favor but would you like a Downworlder owned or Mundane? I know going to a Downworlder  establishment would be a bit weird but the owner shouldn't be-” He pauses when a fire message appears in his hands.

“Oh really, now we get to deal with Camille! I swear I can't have one minute alone with you darling.” Magnus huffs and passes the paper to Alec.

Alec reads it and sighs.

_High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane,_

_You have been summoned to the trial of Camille Belcourt._

_Crime: Belcourt has broken the accords  under actions of draining and killing a mundane._

_Required  to arrive at the requested location of  the New York Institute Court building  at one pm. Requested to testify on behalf of Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood, Vampire Raphael  Santiago and newly turned Vampire Simon Lewis._

_Be on time and ready to testify. Good luck  Magnus. Sorry we had to call you in but thankfully this should be a quick and easy one._

_-John  Monteverde_

Ace hands it back and not a second later his own summon  appears in his hands, the message relaying  nearly the same thing.

Checking his phone  Alec sees it’s only an hour until they need to be at the trial and that doesn't seem like enough time for a date.

“Why don't we wait till after the trial then proceed with our date. We'll  have the rest of the day to do whatever we want right?” He takes them  back to his room, making sure the door is locked and quickly  picks Chairman  up when the cat runs  to him. “Hey there did you miss us.” “Chairman share, I had him first!” Magnus whines as he falls onto the bed. “Who made sure you were fed and taken care of? Who gave you a home!” Chairman just burrows  further into Alec’s arms and purrs louder.

Smiling  Alec moves to lay next to Magnus and puts Chairman between them. “We have an hour to kill, what do you want to do?” Tilting  his head he gives Alec a mischievous look. “I'm  not entirely sure Alexander. We have a bed, the doors locked and I think we both have too many clothes on. I’m sure we can figure something out… if you want to of course.” Rolling closer Magnus places a hand on  Alec’s clothed chest.

Before Alec can reply, with something that would probably be stuttering gibberish, another  fire message appears in Alec’s free hand.

_The trial has been rescheduled  to a later time due to the last demands  of the accused._

_It has been changed to seven pm so please be well rested and ready._

_In addition  I have found some interesting knowledge about your pest problem Warlock Bane! I hope we can discuss it after the trial due to my presence needed until then._

_-John Monteverde_

“Well  now we have time for that date darling though I really don’t want this whole trial thing to spoil it so why don’t we move it to tomorrow when all of this is over and done, yes? I am a bit tired, I haven't gotten much rest since getting back here. I wouldn’t mind a bit of a cat nap.” Magnus yawns and curls up closer to Alec and proceeds to knock out. Alec pulls the blanket over them and joins him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay be warned the next chapters were really fun for me to write but you all might hate me... so ya. REMEMBER THE TAGS!


	11. What happens when there's thunder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he enters Alec hears a hissing to his left and see’s Church lounging on a destroyed pillow, the one that Isabelle got him last week. While Alec ignores him Chairman cautiously approaches the surly feline and the two stare at each other for a good long minute until Church gives a begrudging nod and let’s the other cat settle next to him. Alec watches the whole ordeal in amazement; the last time they tried to introduce a new cat Church almost scratched its eye out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and dealing with stress!!! not like that!!! Happy new year!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Ding dong the witch is going to die!

Their short cat nap lasts for about an hour until Alec starts to get antsy. He get’s up to change into sweats and just a hoodie so that he can go train for a bit. He leaves a note for Magnus and hesitates before pressing a feather light kiss on his head before leaving, Chairman trailing after him.

Instead of practicing with his bow, Alec heads for the more secluded training room that Jace and he put together when the main one would get too crowded. He feels like he needs to sort through all his thoughts and taking them out on a punching bag sounds perfect.

As he enters Alec hears a hissing to his left and see’s Church lounging on a destroyed pillow, the one that Isabelle got him last week. While Alec ignores him Chairman cautiously approaches the surly feline and the two stare at each other for a good long minute until Church gives a begrudging nod and let’s the other cat settle next to him. Alec watches the whole ordeal in amazement; the last time they tried to introduce a new cat Church almost scratched its eye out.

Once he tapes his hands and get’s into his stance, he let’s himself go as he starts hitting the punching bag. The first thing that comes to his mind is his Mother. A hit for all the times he’s seen the disappointment in her eyes. A hit for the remarks she makes about Isabelle. A hit for when he see’s her proud gaze on Jace and skipping over him. By the time he’s done, Alec is a sweaty mess heaving with exertion so he removed his hoodie. Trying to calm his breathing, he moves away from the punching bag to grab a water from the mini fridge Izzy and Jace begged for. Sitting on a small cushion he takes a deep breath in then out and tries to relax. Chairman pads over to comfort him which Alec is grateful for.

Alec feels a degree better now, letting some of his pent up frustration out and now mindlessly scratching Chairman’s head. Once a good ten minutes has passed Alec switches to doing his workout routine to get through whatever else is on his mind.

This time the next thing that pops up is Magnus, every thought is ten push ups. His first one is the fear of not being enough. His Mortality and life as a Shadowhunter. How new this is to him and how unprepared he feels. What expectations he needs to meet. All his doubts starting to grow again until someone opens the door and enters. Alec quickly stands so that his back is facing away from the door and sees Magnus.

“Magnus, how did you find me?” Alec’s cheeks start to heat up when he realizes he’s still shirtless. Ignoring the pleased look Magnus is shamelessly giving him, he walks over to put his hoodie back on.

“Aww you don’t have to get dressed up for me Darling.” Magnus dreamily sighs at the loss. Rolling his eyes Alec sits cross-legged on his cushion and motions for Magnus to join him. Magnus snaps to make a very big and very fluffy pillow appear but instead of sitting on it, he settles into Alec’s lap seamlessly and lets his feet rest on the pillow. He laughs when he notices Alec doesn’t know what to do with his hands, taking pity on him and bringing one to wrap around his waist while the other Magnus just fiddles with the other. Coincidentally it’s the one with his mark.

Slowly Alec starts to relax and pulls Magnus closer. “So how’d you do it?” Alec questions. Magnus just hums while he traces their mark on Alec’s hand until Alec pokes him, making him jolt. “Fine fine. I used the note you wrote to track me. I was all lonely and I know there’s a lot of things we still need to talk about.”

Alec tenses up at that but Magnus continues  to play with his hand and cuddles further against his chest. “What umm what about?”

“Oh what I should wear and what we shall be doing after our date. Also there are these pesky people  who are after me. I think it would be wise if the Institute provided someone to _protect_ me. If I do know where the mortal  cup is, I should have someone  there to have my back while I search for it.” Magnus purrs the last part. He's slowly  nosed his way to Alec’s throat, lightly brushing  his nose against the side of Alec’s skin.

Alec’s eyes flutter as his hand tightens on Magnus waist. “I'm sure I can put a.. a good word in- Magnus!” He gasps when he feels something wet press against his skin. “I’m- I uhhhh- oh god.” It feels like molten heat is slowly traveling through his veins starting from where Magnus is currently _dragging his tongue_ right over his Deflect rune.   

Alec’s head gives a little hazy and right before he gains enough courage to take matters into his own hand, Magnus pulls away. “Well I can't wait til we can do more of that my love dove. I have many **many** plans for us once we're ready.”

Frowning in annoyance at his ridiculous soulmate, Alec uses his speed to push Magnus onto his back and pin his wrists, smirking.

Magnus raises a brow before flipping Alec onto his back and straddling his waist. The show if strength makes Alec choke out a yelp. “Now Alec my bright shining star, we have things to do so don't get any ideas.” Magnus chastises before pecking Alec’s frown and gracefully getting up, bring Alec with him.

“I need to take a quick shower and so do you. I also need to change so I'll be back in oh… an hour." With that Magnus gives Alec's behind a quick squeeze then opens a portal and swiftly exits with a smirk. Alec is left blushing again and avoids looking at the two cats still in the room as he leaves.

 

 

The New York Institutes Court building for Downworlders is only a ten minute walk away from the actual Institute, Shadowhunters not wanting Downworlders to close to home. Lydia and Magnus agree that they should be at least an hour early so that by the time the trial starts they'll be prepared and ready. Clary and Jace joins them since they were also requested as witnesses.

The five of them walk there together, enjoying  the pleasant cool weather and darkening sky that slowly brings the city alive with bright lights and color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and some others might....


	12. There's a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling after him Alec goes to join the others. He feels excited and that happy content feeling is still there until it slowly starts to shift to something colder. The feeling starts to get stronger and anxiously he looks toward the building and slowly starts walking back, not really conscious that he’s doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something really bad happens. Go check the end notes if you don't think you can handle it. 
> 
> Also I can't write court scenes. Too much info I don't want to mess up.

“Due to the overwhelming evidence presented this court finds the accused: Guilty. Punishment for the crime committed and those also unknown is death by sunlight. The accused will have this done in one hour. Court adjourned.” Inquisitor Herondale slams the gavel sealing Camille’s fate.

Alec finally relaxes into his seat and let’s Magnus lean further against him. Isabelle rushes to them and envelopes them both in a hug. “Finally it’s over.” She sighs and smiles when a cool hand settles on her waist. Turning Isabelle burrows into Raphael’s side and let’s out a happy laugh as his arm encloses her in a tighter hold. “So shall we watch the  _ bruja _ burn in an hour? I could bring some wine and we could make a picnic out of it, have some peace and quiet until Simon wakes.” He winks at her making her giggle. “That sounds lovely, why not invite the others? I’m sure they wouldn’t want to miss it either. Magnus, hermano?” 

The two men share a look and shake their heads. “Sorry Izzy but we actually have a date. Plus why would we want the possibility of vampire ashes in our food or drinks.” Rolling her eyes Isabelle mock punches Alec. “Fine go have fun on your date, it’ll just be us then Rafa, our own date!” “Yes I think i’ve spent enough time with other people. Come I have a very old and very expensive bottle of wine I’ve been saving just for this exact occasion.” 

“Why don’t you walk with us out before you scurry away? I’m sure I have a much older and lovelier bottle for you two to enjoy, my treat.” Magnus boasts as he starts walking to the exit. “How old are we talking Magnus? One hundred years, two hundred? I have very high standards for my liquor intake.” The two prattle on as their soulmates trail behind them. Alec rolls his eyes fondly and catches Raphael doing the same.

“What did we get ourselves into?” He jokes. The vampire snorts. “Something else Shadowhunter. Why don’t we catch up and make sure they don’t start talking about clothes. Dear god the fashion sense your’s has, i’m not sure how I was able to live so long with that Warlock as I did.” Alec gives Raphael a proud smile. “He wouldn’t be Magnus without it.” “Sad but true.” Alec thinks Raphael Santiago will be a good addition to their ragtag family. He’s happy that Izzy and Simon have the vampire as their soulmate, he brings a sort of balance the two were missing before. They reach the others, Alec and Magnus’ hands link together while Raphael throws his arm around Isabelle’s shoulder and she circles hers around his waist. 

They meet Lydia, Clary and Jace out front. Magnus breaks away to talk with Lydia as Jace and Clary say a quick greeting and congratulations before taking their leave. Isabelle drags Raphael to Lydia and Magnus to formally introduce him to Lydia. Alec is suddenly filled with utter contentment as he watches his friends and family before him, how happy they all look. Today was hard but everything worked out and everything’s okay now. He smiles a bit wider when he sees Magnus making his way towards him.

“Alexander love why don’t we join Lydia and John for food? It will give us the chance for a double date and to see what John has found out.” Alec shrugs in answer. “Sure why not, somewhere new or the place you told me about?” Magnus gives his cheek a quick kiss before rushing back inside.“The same place. I’ll just go grab John and then we’ll be ready to go. Be right back!” 

Smiling after him Alec goes to join the others. He feels excited and that happy content feeling is still there until it slowly starts to shift to something colder. The feeling starts to get stronger and anxiously he looks toward the building and slowly starts walking back, not really conscious that he’s doing it. 

He maybe takes four steps before a force pushes him and he’s on his back, a strange feeling as if something snapped occurs before he hits the floor. He quickly blinks his eyes open and stands only to see the building now on fire and- and starting to crumble and collapse. Nothing's making sense and he can’t seem to hear anything, everything doesn’t seem real and he can’t feel a thing. It’s all muddled until it slowly starts to clear, that he can hear something loud but only realizing that it’s him screaming when he feels the painful scrape of his throat. He isn’t the only one screaming; he can faintly hear Lydia's as well. 

Without thinking Alec is scrambling to the crumbled building and starts digging through it on his knees, his body still numb until his hands start to feel warm and keep slipping when they try to grab things. The warm feeling starts to turn into small spikes of pain but he ignores it and keeps moving chunks of rock and debris. He slowly starts to sense a presence next to him and turns to see Lydia who is doing the same thing. She turns to him and the two share a disbelieving look.    

The same thing seems to go through both their minds:  **This can’t be real, it’s not real! They just- they finally found them and now- no!**

They continue to push and throw whatever material is in their way to- to do something until someone tries to stop them and starts pulling them away. Alec and Lydia fight against the unknown threat; kicking, elbowing and yelling for them to let go, that they need to save them. Alec finally breaks away from the person holding him and climbs further up the pile of crumbled remains.

“MAGNUS! MAGNUS WHERE ARE YOU? MAGNUS PLEASE!” He cries as his bloody hands try to move a giant piece of marble but they keep slipping. “Please Magnus please. Please please please….” His pleading slowly dies out and turn into sobs as he falls to his hands. He can hear Lydia doing the same further back but it’s like there’s static and everything keeps getting cut off; he just feel lost. Alec sits back on his knees and shakily cradles his bleeding hands to his chest, his mark unharmed but when he hesitantly brushes it to wipe the blood away he doesn’t feel that comforting warmth anymore; his mark feels cold. He tries to reach out through the bond just like he does with his Parabatai bond, his soul stretching as far as possible trying to reach for something but there’s nothing. Everything’s too much, this last detail  unleashing a hollow and lost feeling that starts to devour him from the inside. He’s all too grateful when sleep takes him because he doesn’t know if he can survive one more second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck don't kill me okay. TAGS REMEMBER THE TAGS!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus and John were in the building that exploded. Their lives are in my hands- *drops them*
> 
>  
> 
> Soooooo... who wants my head on a platter? 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be nice and update this in one week instead of two. Seriously just remember the tags and you'll be fine.


	13. Nothing but a shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Chairman, where’s Magnus?” A weird tight sensation gripped his heart and he picks Chairman up to bring the cat closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THAT I DO LOVE YOU GUYS.
> 
> This is due to what the White houses website removing the LGBTQA page. This action fully cemented her fears and I just hope we all get through this in one piece. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In gonna be nice and post the next chapter in a bit :)

The worst thing about waking up is Alec knows something’s wrong, something’s missing. He get’s up and leaves his room, a white blur stops him at the door by twining through his legs. “Hey Chairman, where’s Magnus?” A weird tight sensation gripped his heart and he picks Chairman up to bring the cat closer. Alec starts walking at a leisure pace then it starts to pick up until he’s running through the oddly empty halls of the Institute. Making a left at the next hall he almost crashes into Lydia but for some reason his steps falter before he does. He looks up about to apologize and ask what’s going on but Lydia looks different, not the confident and excited person he met not two days ago. No Lydia looks as if the world is pressing down on her. “Lydia.” He croaks out and brings Chairman even closer to his chest. That feeling of something wrong grows stronger until the words are yelling at him inside his head.

Something’s wrong. Something’s Wrong.  **Something’s Wrong. SOMETHING’S WRONG!**

He stands not three feet from her when her eyes shift up to his and tears start to fall from both their faces. Lydia’s eyes look dead, lost and soulless and everything comes back. Not a slam of memories hitting him all at once but each second of them going through his mind slowly like molasses and he can’t make it stop. He can’t make it stop, he wants them to stop he- “Stop. please no …..no no no no no.” He gives her one last plea filled with the remainder of his hope when he says her name again but she just falls into him and starts sobbing in answer, crushing it. The two slowly sink to the floor in the empty hallway with only their sobs to break the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short.... if you provide enough comments then I might post sooner :D


	14. Mother nature is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec flinches at his name. It sounds wrong, this person doesn't  have the right. Turning he see's it's his mother. He almost believes the concerned look she's giving him until she opens her mouth causing him to turn back to Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me in my hatred and disdain for Maryse. I was going to write her good but then I read [Endurance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8118298/chapters/18609037) by Cheolyonggie. DAMN THAT FIC MADE ME HATE MARYSE SO MUCH. THAT AND [Setting Fire To A Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7890166/chapters/18022519) by KouriArashi, both the original and alternate version. 
> 
> GO CHECK THEM OUT AND JUST HANG IN A LITTLE LONGER! THIS IS KINDA SHORT.

Someone must have found them because the next time Alec is aware of his surroundings he’s back in his room with Lydia. They're  laying down on Alec’s bed curled closely together.

Staring blankly at the ceiling he just lays there, unsure of what to do. Feeling Lydia stir he shifts to face her.  _ What do we do now?  _ They wonder in silence. Everything  just feels…. empty. 

There's a knock but they ignore it. The unknown visitor enters and moves to sit in the remaining space by Alec’s back. “Alexander, you need to get up now. I know this is hard but there are things that must be dealt with.”

Alec flinches at his name. It sounds wrong, this person doesn't  have the right. Turning he see's it's his mother. He almost believes the concerned look she's giving him until she opens her mouth causing him to turn back to Lydia.

“I'm glad you and Ms. Branwell  have each other to get you through this very difficult time.” Her tone barely concealing her glee.

He can see Lydia start to shake, not from sadness but an intense rage which he can see burning fiercely in her eyes. It brings Alec some sort of consolation but he knows it won’t bring anything good so he gives her a subtle shake of his head and takes a deep breathe. She glares at him but calms and buries her head in the sheets. 

Knowing that his mother won't leave until whatever  she came here for is taken care of and her intentions painfully clear, Alec says the only thing Maryse wants to hear.

“I’ll marry Lydia if she'll have me.” His flat and dead tone doesn't seem to bother Maryse as she goes stock still.

“Oh well if-” “I'll do it.” Lydia cuts in. She gives Alec an understanding look then nods.

“Well since you both-” “Now please leave us mother. You've  gotten what you came here for.” Maryse gapes at him.

“Alexander I know things must be hard for you and Ms. Branwell right now but-” She tried but Alec turns to face her and his hard glare quiets her, “And never call me Alexander again. Only Magnus is allowed that privilege,” then turns away.

The words are like a slap to the face and it takes a minute for her to move. Standing Maryse gives her son one last look before making her leave, in complete bliss for finally getting her way. 

When the door closes with a click Alec lets out a breath, tries to ignore the cold skin beneath the fingers of his left hand as he curls further into himself. Lydia does the same and the two fall back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL KNOW WE NEED TO HAVE THE WEDDING OKAY. I AM AND AM NOT SORRY FOR THE PAIN.


	15. Death can't take me, he lost a bet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John seems a bit confused by the quick change of mood from the Warlock. “Isn’t he your friend?” Magnus just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. “If you mean someone like Raphael then yes, an annoying and cynical ass who enjoys when I suffer. I still regret the day those two met, even after I helped that fangy brat and what does he do, make fun of me with that green antisocial frog. It’s only because we tolerate each other and have known each other for centuries are we friends. Also he’s british and absurdly so.” John chuckles at the haughty tone Magnus adapts for the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT. IT'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.... at least I hope you still are.... MORE PLOT GUYS SO DON'T LEAVE!

Magnus wakes confused and dizzy. Why is he in tall grass?

He rises until the unpleasant  feeling of nausea hits him but he easily magic’s it away. Gazing to his right he sees John, still unconscious and a bit battered but otherwise fine. What on earth happened?

Looking down at himself  Magnus see's his lovely suit ruined with tears, though he is unharmed, coated in dust and small bits of rubble. “My suit, I was going to wear  this to our date!” He grumbles then snaps his fingers and the suit is back to its original state before whatever  fight they've been in occurred… fight no it was- John stirs then groans as he starts to get up. “I would advise you to remain  lying down unless you want to puke muffin.”

“Too late.” John croaks and Magnus averts  his eyes when the sounds of retching can be heard, almost causes him to do so as well. Magnus quickly waves his hands at John so the poor man doesn't  have to continue. “Oh thank you Magnus.” He sighs in relief and Magnus nods.“But of course.” Taking a few settling breathes John looks around. “Where are we?”

Moving to stand Magnus takes in their surroundings. They're in a large grassy field still light with  and he can just barely  see… is that a cottage or- no it can't be!

“I am amazing!” He sing-songs and does a little dance, utter joy brightening his mood. “That prickly cactus is going to turn red when I tell him what I did. ” Offering a hand to help John up, the shadowhunter sends him a quizzical look so he continues talking. “Johnny boy have you ever had the chance to meet Ragnor Fell? He may not be as powerful as I but-” “Ragnor Fell as in The Ragnor Fell!” John stops to gape at him. Groaning Magnus crosses his arms in annoyance. “Seriously is it the horns? It’s the horns isn’t it or the skin? After everything I do just because my Warlock mark isn’t as obvious, he’s the one that’s always fawned over!”

John seems a bit confused by the quick change of mood from the Warlock. “Isn’t he your friend?” Magnus just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. “If you mean someone like Raphael then yes, an annoying and cynical ass who enjoys when I suffer. I still regret the day those two met, even after I helped that fangy brat and what does he do, make fun of me with that green antisocial frog. It’s only because we tolerate each other and have known each other for centuries are we friends. Also he’s british and absurdly so.” John chuckles at the haughty tone Magnus adapts for the last part.

“Well I would love to make an acquaintance but… where are we? I’m assuming you know since the only way we could be here instead of the courtroom is a portal but I don’t remember why we decided to be here.” John questions. The nagging feeling of missing something continues to grow the farther they walk. “There there all in due time pumpkin, once we make it through the fire.” Just as he says it green fire appears creating a tall wall a couple feet between them and the cottage.

“As I said antisocial and insanely paranoid, being in two wars does that to a guy. This won’t harm us, it’s simply a test for those pure of heart. Cheesy I know but if you have it you pass, if you don’t you just get chained to a chair until he thinks you can be trusted... at least that’s what happened last time I tested it for him.” Magnus doesn’t mention that he didn’t pass through, hasn’t ever passed through it but hopefully this time he will. If the time imprisoned and having Alec as his soulmate hasn’t helped him change then he’s not sure what can. He wants to pass because then it means maybe he is meant for Alexander.

Magnus takes a calming breath before setting his shoulders and marching to the wall and then he’s on the other side with John stepping next to him. A small shocked smile spread across his face when he realizes he actually made it through. Behind them the fire disappears but Magnus remains still from shock until John taps  his shoulder.

“Yes, sorry. Come I haven't seen this grumpy cactus since the last Rising and a millennia before the crazy circle events.” They quickly make their way to the front door, Magnus simply flicking  his wrist  to open the door and flaunting  in. John is hesitant but follows. “Oh Ragnor dear where are you!” He hollers before being  tackled  by his green friend.

“What the-” “Magnus! You're alive, but how? Who are you?” Ragnor eyes John, who is in awe of the warlock, as he inches Magnus closer to him.

“Ahh so Rafi  told you of our little incident. Well tada, I'm alive and amazing!” Magnus boasts as Ragnor concerned  expression turns to annoyance. “In-incident!” He sputters. “Magnus someone almost killed you by destroying a whole building with you in it! Do you realize how much pain this Alex-whatever person is in? Raphael said he’s your soulmate and though congratulations are in order, you cannot seriously be that cruel and stupid. Not that he isn’t either, he’s getting married to some young woman named Lydia. Something about mutual agreement and loss.” Ragnor shrugs and leads them into the parlor. “The building exploded!” John cries in disbelief. “Wait are the others okay? How long have we been here?”

 “Marry-what now?” Magnus asks in astonishment. “Ragnor my lime green friend I think I misheard you because I believe you just said that Alexander and Lydia are getting married. John here is Lydia’s  soulmate,  I am Alexander’s and  really it’s only been a couple of hours-” “Two days. Not including the time zone so actually  three days since we're in London.” Ragnor adds “-yes two- What two days but we woke up not ten minutes ago!”

Magnus turns and marches to a mirror hanging above the fireplace, his hands flare with blue fire as he waves it over the mirror. The image of Alec and Lydia sitting huddled together on the couch in the library gives Magnus some form of comfort until he looks at Alec’s face. The warm handsome face of his Alexander is now blank and dejected, both he and Lydia look, for no better word, dead and it causes Magnus to stagger back a step. 

“I- we need to let them know. Ale- he shouldn’t look like that, neither of them should. Come on John let’s go.” Magnus babbles and turns to open a portal but Ragnor stops him and shakes his head. “As much as I was all for you returning to your loved ones, if everyone believes you’re both dead then maybe it should stay that way. Just a bit longer mind you.” Ragnor gently eases his friend into a chair and makes a tray of tea appear.

Ragnor tries to appease the thunderous looks from both men by stating there are too many unknowns that need to figure be figured out. He pours them both a cup of camomile tea infused with a small calming agent to settle their nerves. “Now we’re not entirely sure who caused that explosion or why they did. This was for that wretched bats trial correct? Raphael told me she was found guilty, thank goodness, but then why try to kill her if she’s already sentenced to die?”

“I don’t believe she was the target. While you’ve been hiding away it seems we hid the mortal cup and i’m the only one that knows where, but alas we removed said memory. Before Camille’s trial was announced I was attacked by ex-Circle members. Mr. Grumpy fangs told you the reason for my absence?” He pauses to take a sip of tea as Ragnor nods in answer. “Well it seems that’s connected to where we hid the mortal cup. I have some speculations of where it is but getting my memory back would make everything so much easier.”  “That can be taken care of once we’re done. What about this wedding then, what are you going to do about that?” Magnus regains some of his joyful mischief attitude and leans back into his chair. “Well I always do love a dramatic entrance and considering the circumstances it will be the most dramatic stunt I’ve pulled yet!”

John side-eyes him when he finally catches on to what Magnus is planning. “You don’t seriously mean-” “That I dress us to the nines, get us there just in time to stop our lovely’s from applying the wedding rune, probably get slapped by Alexander and see the absolute horror on Maryse’s face? Yes yes I do. First we need to figure out how to stop these ex-circle members and see if Sebastian Morgenstern is actually behind this.” Magnus finishes before he’s drenched in tea. He glares across at Ragnor while the man starts coughing up a storm.

“Did- did you- i’m sorry but that psycho’s spawn- is alive!” Ragnor tries to say through his coughing fit. Shrugging Magnus just answers maybe. John offers Ragnor a napkin while Magnus cleans himself up.

“I don't believe I stuttered.” Magnus huffs before standing. “Now with that I believe we have some planning to do and I need to write some letters. We'll be needing Dot so Ragnor if you could?”

Ragnor scoffs at him but opens a portal and goes to retrieve Dot. When the two return Dot all but attacks Magnus with a hug when she see’s him. “Magnus but how? I couldn’t- not even Cat could feel your Magic! How did this happen? Oh thank goodness you’re both alive!” Before he can answer she slaps his arm as her worried look turns to annoyed. “You know what that’s for.” She says sternly and Mangus’ shoulders sag in shame.“Yes I know… how is he-  how are they?”

Dot shakes her head. “Not good Magnus. They- we all thought you both died in that explosion. Alec and Lydia- they’re really bad right now. They rarely leave Alec’s room, barely eat and now of all things they’re getting married! I have no idea what’s gotten into Maryse recently, it feels likes somethings off and I don’t like it.” Her voice turns grave and it feels as if the whole room grew darker.

As much as Magnus wants to see Alec again, even just with the mirror again, he knows the second he does he’ll portal right to him. They need to plan, figure out what all these things mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol like I could kill my child. MAGNUS IS MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD. ONLY I CAN HURT HIM BUT MAKE IT BETTER. JOHN IS ALSO MY CHILD. HE AINT DYING!!!


	16. Lost things found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The memory taken from Magnus was off a young girl with orange skin and feline eyes. Yellow fire danced along her form as she twirled before him. If it wasn't for Cat and Tessa’s hands holding him he would have fallen and broken the circle._
> 
> _The pain of that memory, of all the memories he tried to bury and lock away, they all come back in an unstoppable rush._
> 
> _He's sobbing, crying out for the girl. **Alaiyah**._
> 
> _Cat is shushing him while Tessa holds him. Cat nods to Dot who moves to take her place so that Cat can stand before them. The three pause before chanting in sync, their magic starts to swirl around Magnus until an explosion of light happens and- darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who's excited? Cause I am!!!!
> 
> GUESS WHO'S GOING TO DIE MONDAY. THIS GIRL. RIGHT HERE. 
> 
> Anyone wanna talk about this amazing and stupid show that owns my ass just leave comment or message me on [tumblr](http://female-overlord-3.tumblr.com/)!

Magnus straightens his shoulders and stands tall.“I may have an idea about that but we can thoroughly dissect that after you help us reclaim my memories, possibly yours too. With three Warlocks and a Nephilim it should be quite easy.” Dot nods “Of course though I think only you should know what happened, just to be safe.” “Ragnor do you still have that room for these summoning a memory demon?” Magnus asks making Ragnor rolls his eyes. “I may be in hiding but I still have some clients in need of my help. This way.” They all follow him further inside as he leads them to the back to a doorless room that shouldn’t fit inside a simple cottage. Magnus snaps his fingers and the summoning circle appears in the center of the room. “Now let’s get this over with. John have you ever summoned a demon before?” Dot, he, and Ragnor take their places on the circle and John follows. “Just one for a trial, but not a memory demon. What will the price be for this one, I know the more powerful the higher the price.”

Magnus smiles brightly at him.“Right you are. Usually the price varies but since these are my memories it might be pretty high. First we create a bond so that the demon can take form when they are summoned, and it must not be broken or the demon will be able to break free. Once that is done we need to summon the right one and once they are here we will know the price. Any questions?” “I think i’ve got it.” John assures him.

“Great, so am I going to perform this or would either of you like to?” He directs to Dot and Ragnor. The other two Warlocks just shrug. “You’ve done this more than either of us so it should be you. We’ll just give you a needed boost so you don’t tire out.” Ragnor taunts. “Maybe I should just let it eat you then.” Magnus fires back. “Boys boys you’re both pretty, now if you would Magnus.” Dot sighs.

John chuckles but takes Magnus hand then reaches for Ragnor’s. He takes Dot’s hand who takes Magnus and the circle is complete, the thrum of magic filtering through the bond. Magnus recites the summoning spell and then a swirling black dark cloud springs up from the center of the circle, the strong force of it starts to push at them but both Ragnor and Dot’s magic create a protective barrier around it. The demon howls in annoyance until it takes form and the swirling black cloud that surrounds it dissipates. Before them is a hulking creature, horns adorn it’s head like a bulls, it’s face like a wolf’s and eyes completely white. It’s arms appear humanoid but the hands have extremely long talons while the torso is covered in feathers until they morph into scale, the bottom half being that of a serpent but the end of the tail is a scorpion stinger. John is both mesmerized and terrified by it.

“I am the Greater Demon Elubov. Why have you summoned me Warlock?” It demands in a booming scratchy voice, the sound grating on everyone’s skin.

“You have my memories and I need them returned. What is the price for this.” Magnus states. The demon Elubov tilts his head and regards Magnus. For the son of **Him** I only ask for a memory from each person present in return.” Nodding Magnus face hardens. “Will the memory of a loved one be enough?” “Yes.”

A thread of black is pulled from Ragnor’s chest and a memory of a woman and man smiling adoringly down at him outside in a large field of grass plays before their eyes then disappears. A thread is then pulled from Dot and a memory of  an old woman cooking in a small room singing. John is next and the memory pulled from him is of Lydia and him walking through a park holding hands. Finally a thread is pulled from Magnus and the memory of seeing Alec’s bright smile plays before it’s gone and Elubov opens his hand, a golden thread reaches out and touches Magnus forehead before Elubov vanishes from the circle.

Magnus blinks as the memory plays in his head.

_Cat, Tessa, Dot and Jocelyn stand with him in a circle. He glaces at Clary who is off to the side doodling in the new sketch book he conjured for her before Luke takes her to another room. He looks down to see he holds a book and the card that contains the mortal cup, courtesy of Jocelyns wonderful gift. Before the spell is performed they go over the plan one last time._

_“The book will protect both you and the cup until you’re free. No one will remember this but we’ve made sure to leave clues in case,only ones that we would understand. With the cup hidden there will never be another Rising, it’s just too much power.” Jocelyn states and everyone nods their head in agreement._

_Tessa gently takes his hand with a sad smile on her face. “This is to keep it safe and to help you Magnus… we’re all worried about you.” They all share a look at Magnus’ action before starting._

_Catarina begins to perform the spell for the summoning circle, the greater demon appears and request payment. Each person gives up a memory of the person who inspired them._

_The memory taken from Magnus was off a young girl with orange skin and feline eyes. Yellow fire danced along her form as she twirled before him. If it wasn't for Cat and Tessa’s hands holding him he would have fallen and broken the circle._

_The pain of that memory, of all the memories he tried to bury and lock away, they all come back in an unstoppable rush._

_He's sobbing, crying out for the girl._ **_Alaiyah_ ** _._

_Cat is shushing him while Tessa holds him. Cat nods to Dot who moves to take her place so that Cat can stand before them. The three pause before chanting in sync, their magic starts to swirl around Magnus until an explosion of light happens and- darkness._

The memory ends and Magnus is brought back to the present by a slightly distorted hand. It leads him to a chair and a handkerchief is placed before him. He looks up and sees a blurry Ragnor who he takes the offered fabric and dabs at the tears falling.

“Better?” Magnus nods and hands him back the handkerchief. “Now tell me my dear friend, what did you see?” “Alaiyah.” He whispers before being swept up into a tight hug. “Oh Magnus you have to know-” “I do, now I do.” He pushes Ragnor back so he can look him fully in the face. “She knew didn’t she, who I was meant for. That’s why Cat and the others did what they did, they knew that Alexander would find me.”  

Dot came next to them, tears in her eyes as Ragnor moves aside for her and Magnus to hug. “She always loved to get people together.” She smiles and they both laugh. John gives the three a respectable amount of space and sits, waiting for them to get through this emotional event.

Once tears are dried and everyone has calmed a bit, Magnus stands and a pen and paper appears in his hands. “Alright I was right and know exactly where the cup is. I have a plan which will start with me writing letters and then i’ll need you Dotty dear to get Isabelle and Blondie when i’m done. John you never got to tell me what you found, I believe we have some time to discuss that and see how it can help. My little cabbage, your wards need to be strengthened, Dot and I will help you with that once everything’s done. Alright I’ll be about twenty minutes so someone make or get us some food please!”

With everyone settled with a task they get to it. Magnus quickly finished the short letters just shy of his determined twenty minutes and no second later Dot is ready with a portal walking through it.

During this time Jace and Isabelle have been walking  aimlessly through the Institute, trying to figure out what to do now. How can they help their brother when he's always helped them?

Finally they decide to try and talk to him again, distract him and also Lydia enough that they'll agree to eat something. On their way there they bump into Maryse who gives them a triumphant smile and that just makes them walk faster. Just as they turn down the hall that leads to Alec’s room they're stopped  by Dot rushing towards them. Before either of them can say anything she's grabbing onto both their hands and dragging them through a portal.

“Dot what the hell?” Jace says as he and Isabelle quickly take in their surroundings. Isabelle deems they're in a small cottage when when a man with horns and very green skin. The two features easily identify  the man. “Ragnor Fell! Rafi  was right you do look like a toad, a very handsome one. How do you style style your hair so well? It compliments your horns nicely.”

The horned Warlock  stares at her until he see's the girl's mark peeking from her hair. “Ah so you're  the lovely Isabelle. It seems the Lightwoods are taking all all of my friends one at a time. Well I actually it’s a simple five minute- wait sadly there isn’t anytime. Dorothea would you?” He flaps his hand at them and a second later the two Shadowhunters are enveloped in a teal cloud. “Right, now come with me if you would.” They’re quickly ushered into a room that appears small until you walk in to see it’s a whole library.

The vast collection would definitely bring a smile to Alec and Max’s face if she brought them here, after she had her own preview that is. Jace shifts closer to Isabelle and they quickly scan the room but freeze in shock at the person walking up to them wearing glitter.

Jace charges then grabs Magnus by the lapels of his suit and shakes him. “You bastard we thought you were dead! Do you know what that did to Alec? Do you realize the utter torture he is in right now, do you!” Jace growls as he gives Magnus a deadly glare, just barely resisting stabbing the Warlock for good measure. Magnus flinches at his words and gently removes Jace’s hands before the boy does something he’ll regret. 

“Of course I do, don’t you think I wouldn’t check on him, that I wouldn’t make sure he was safe?” Magnus looks away as he clenches his hands. “I didn’t bring you both here to lecture me, there isn’t enough time. We’ve figure out who set the bomb but now we need to stop Alexander and Lydia from getting married. Yes i’m alive. Yes i’m going to remain _dead_ because the bad guys believe I am so they can’t come after me now.” Pausing to take a breath Magnus looks both of them in the eye. “This hurts, believe me there’s- and I know Alexander has it even worse but there is too much going on right now for me to just pop back in just so he can be happy again. Don’t get me wrong I was barely a second away from portaling myself straight to his room but I can’t.”

With a wave of his hand, Isabelle and Jace have a sealed envelope appears in their hands. “Everything is enclosed in those, just follow my instructions . The wedding is tomorrow evening correct?” Jace coldly stares him down but nods and slips the envelope in his jacket while Isabelle tucks it under her arm. “Good. Now those are for your eyes only and specifically addressed to you so don’t let anyone else read it, not even each other. Makes plausible deniability easier. Dot will be bring you back now, try to find what you can before the wedding if you can.” Dot reappears behind them and opens a portal. “The only ones you can trust about John and I are” “John is alive too! Why you-” Isabelle slaps a hand over his mouth and glares at him as Magnus continues, “Ragnor, Dot and the two of you for the time being. Dot will inform me what you’ve found now off you go, chop chop!” 

The two Shadowhunters are being pushed through the portal by Dot as they struggle to stay. “Magnus wait-” “If you think I’m leaving without punching-” Magnus just flaps his hand at them for silence.“Nope not enough time, it’s already been too long and we can’t risk anything. I still need to retrieve my memory and finalize. Just read the letters it will explain the situation but please go, now!” Dot finally drags them through and takes them to her room.

Once she shuts the door behind them her hands wave over the door and it glows with turquoise. She sets them with a stern glare shutting down any argument they have.”Alright read those then let me know what I need to do. I’ll be back in ten minutes so that should be enough time. Stay in the room it’s protected.” She gives them both a hug then leaves through a new portal.

Isabelle and Jace grumble but resign to doing as they were asked. Isabelle hops onto the head of Dot’s bed and gets comfortable as Jace sits on the floor at the end of so he can lean against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is what Magnus wrote! Let's see how Jace and Izzy react XD


	17. Santa's #1 Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s going on Izzy. Do you need something?” Max asks as they walk down the halls. “Well first I need to get you fitted for a suit for tomorrow.” She smirks at the pout he makes. “Second, I’ve been thinking about something I know you can help me with. Have you noticed anything about mom recently?” Izzy pauses when she see’s the serious look in his eyes which he rolls at her. “Finally someone else has noticed. I mean I know i’m right but I was starting to get frustrated that no one could see it.” He scoffs and continues walking. “Finally? How long have you noticed something was different?” Max just shrugs. He’s becoming too much like Alec this kid. “Max come on give me a time-frame. Por favor mi hermano!” She cries and wraps her arms around his head, shoving his face into her chest. He’s grown so much over the last couple of months that he almost reaches her shoulders _with_ her heels on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TheGlitteryOne*•*°*•*° and ya I should try getting more chapters up cause oh wow is tomorrow going to hopefully inspire and motivate me CAUSE DEATH AND ALL THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET IS GOING TO TURN ME INTO AN ENERGIZER BUNNY FUELED ON HAPPINESS AND JOY!!!!!
> 
> Also we get some new info and just awesome Dot, Izzy and Max!
> 
> I do not own shadowhunters or any of the books. I know sad right! Also all errors are mine and if you catch any please let me know

_Amazing Isabelle,_

_Okay I lied, I got my memory back and know where the cup is but that job is for Herondale, he’s going to be the one to get it. Clary and Jocelyn will be helping him and while they are doing that, I have an incredible important job for you my dear, two in fact:_

_Firstly I know with Alexander and Lydia in such delicate state, you will likely be the one handling the wedding affairs, if not at least keep it out of your mother’s hands. I need you to request Silent Brother Zachariah to perform the ceremony and for it to be as spectacular as you can make it. Inform Dot when you’ve made all the changes._

_Now the second job is a bit more related to you and I mean that literally. Both Dot and I have noticed something a bit off about your mother. I’m speculating that she might be a reason for the explosion that almost killed John and I. Not just her but she’s the only one that had all the same information. I don’t know for sure and I’m probably wrong but if you could try to see if there’s anything there, neither of us are sure what exactly could be the case. It’s possibly the Clave and their claws have finally sunk too deep or it might be something else. Please be careful and don’t trust anyone until everything has settled._

_Now I know both you and Jade are furious with me, and rightly so, but if everything goes to plan then we can stop something really bad from happening. I also realize you were absent when I visited the Institute so have Dot inform you about what you missed. You’ll be seeing me soon, good luck my dear._

_Burn this when you’re done._

 

                                                                                                                    ~*~

 

Izzy takes a breath before getting up and burning the letter. Knowing what needs to be done she nudges Jace’s leg with her foot and smiles before leaving. First she needs to go and preside over the wedding, even if there isn’t going to be one she’ll be damned that it won’t be perfect! She requests Brother Zachariah like Magnus asked, still wondering why this particular Silent Brother. Another time she’ll look into it. Izzy get’s Alec’s suit that will make Magnus drool and decides on a dress for Lydia that will have John fainting at her beauty. The decorations are to her taste while still keeping Alec and Lydia in mind, guest invitations are sent, the needed materials to perform the marriage ritual will arrive by tonight, and she inquires what color Raphael and Simon should wear so they don’t clash.

After a couple of hours handling that she takes a break from it to focus on the other task she was given. Settling in her room Izzy tries to figure out if she can determine the change in her mother. Maryse Lightwood isn’t your usual warm hearted softy but she has had her moments. Izzy remembers times her mother would read to her and Alec before bed, she used to hug them and shower them with praise but now it’s as if she only see’s them as soldiers to command, soldiers who need to be broken.

It’s only been maybe in the last couple of years has her mother become so cold. They used to have movie nights more often and eat dinner together but it’s slowly dwindled to maybe once every other week instead of almost twice a week. Clary and Jocelyn being the main reason it hasn’t completely stopped.

With Clary and Jace off looking for the cup, she can’t ask them if they’ve noticed anything… but then she knows someone who always does. Getting up she leaves to find Max.

After not seeing him in his room or the Library, she finds Max sitting in a chair in Alec’s room reading one of Alec’s worn out Shakespeare books quietly to the two sleeping occupants in bed. There’s a cat curled in his lap that she assumes is Chairman Meow who perks his head up when she enters silently. Max continues to read as he turns his head to see who entered then gives Izzy a questioning look when he see’s her.

Nodding her head towards the bed, Max gently shakes his head before turning back to the book. He holds up a hand with three fingers so she waits for him to finish reading. When he’s done Max closes the book and leans over to place it on the table then picks Chairman up as he stands. He heads for the door and Izzy follows, closing it behind them.

“What’s going on Izzy. Do you need something?” Max asks as they walk down the halls. “Well first I need to get you fitted for a suit for tomorrow.” She smirks at the pout he makes. “Second, I’ve been thinking about something I know you can help me with. Have you noticed anything about mom recently?” Izzy pauses when she see’s the serious look in his eyes which he rolls at her. “Finally someone else has noticed. I mean I know i’m right but I was starting to get frustrated that no one could see it.” He scoffs and continues walking. “Finally? How long have you noticed something was different?” Max just shrugs. He’s becoming too much like Alec this kid. “Max come on give me a timeframe. Por for mi hermano!” She cries and wraps her arms around his head, shoving his face into her chest. He’s grown so much over the last couple of months that he almost reaches her shoulders  _with_  her heels on.

“Sofficating! Stupid boobs let me go!” Max garbled out as he tries to squirm away while holding Chairman. “My boobs are not stupid they’re perfect. Take it back or this is how you die!” She cries then laughs before letting him go and ruffling his hair.

Max groans at his ruined hair and glares at her.“Uggh you’re so weird Izzy. Gross sisters who are comfortable in their body. You won’t be able to do that after I grow taller than you!” Izzy goes to fix his hair. “Oh great another Alec I can’t wait.”

They settle into a comfortable silence as she continues to fix it. “About two years… maybe more.” Izzy’s hands pause before finishing and pulling away. Max brings Chairman closer to him, the cat nuzzling his arm. “I’ve only narrowed down six possible reasons and events that make sense but I mean it could be any of them.”    

A laugh and the sound of feet jolts them out of the serious atmosphere. Izzy looks around before throwing an arm around Max, leading them back to Dot’s room. “Why don’t we discuss this in a more comfortable environment Mr. Lightwood. I’m sure Dot wouldn’t mind if we used her very well protected room, you never know who’s listening.” She tils her head at him silently asking if he understands. He nods and shifts closer to his big sister, the two seeking comfort from the very drastic changes that are now fully sinking in as they enter the safety of Dot’s room.   

After an hour of Max explaining what he’s slowly noticed they've narrowed it down to about four possible reasons of Max’s six.

The first being that someone is using a glamour and there's an impostor in the Institute. The only flaw in this reason would be that Maryse still remembers small simple things that only someone in their family knows. When Simon let a duck into the Institute and Maryse was the first person to catch it then march it outside before Jace saw last month or how scientific papers that in no way would anyone but Maryse understand, appear on Isabelle’s desk every week and still do. They cancel that one out.

The second could be that someone has hired a Warlock to get into Maryse head for information or revenge but no one would risk a crime like that and Dot would have been able to sense it or see a trace of the other Warlocks magic. A Warlock more powerful than Dot could make it harder to detect so it’s left as an option.

The third reason could be demon possession but a demon residing in their mother either wouldn’t last long enough and there isn’t any known demon that simply possess their host without bloodshed.  

The fourth and most painful conclusion is that this is simply who their mother is. This is the only reason that they can’t disprove because it might actually be true.

It’s down to either demon possession The only way they can really figure out the truth is by finding a way to get her to talk. Sadly that’s like asking Raziel himself to descend from heaven and probably even he wouldn’t be able to make her talk.

Dot frowns in thought before an idea starts turning in her head. “We could use that general truth potion she wanted to test out. If it works then that’ll be an answer all by itself, but how to get it into contact would be tricky since Maryse will recognize it.”    

They all look to each other and sigh. “We could just wing it. I’m sure I could just distract her with an argument because oooh do I have some things that need to be said. Even though she wants a wedding whos the one planning it? I got Brother Zachariah to perform the ceremony, got most of the suits and dresses for everyone important for this and made sure Alec and Lydia have nothing to worry about. Could we apply the potion to something like a book or paper?” Izzy tilts her head in question.

Dot considers it before shaking her head. “No that would be too obvious. How are we even going to get her alone or should we even try that? A corned Maryse is kinda dangerous.”

Max lays back on Dots bed with Chairman curled on his stomach. “So we have to surprise her in a public setting. That’ll be easy.” he scoffs and stares at Chairman before a sad piece of knowledge floats through his mind, something he barely caught while walking around aimlessly. “Izzy… Maryse won’t let them have a funeral for Magnus with him- him being a Warlock.” Max croaks.

Max misses Dot trying to give Isabelle a look but Izzy is up and storming to Dots shelves filled with potions and elixirs before grabbing the one she needs. Transforming her braclet into her whip she lets a couple drops fall onto it, getting most of it near the end before marching out and heads to find her mother.  

Everyone swiftly moves out of the way way as Isabelle  storms her way through the tech area and approaches Maryse. Not giving her daughter the slightest bit of acknowledgement until Isabelle grits  out her name. “Maryse.” The woman huffs and tries to ignore her. “You can't ignore me. Turn. Around. Now.”

Rolling her eyes Maryse didn't even try to disguise her obvious  annoyance as she turns to face her daughter and those cautiously  standing  around her. Putting as much authority  and disdain  in her voice, Maryse start with, “What do you think-” before a resounding  slap freezes the room in disbelief.

“I don't care about what you think of me or those I care about. Hell I don’t care what you think about at all anymore but don't think for a second I won't protect them from your actions if you cause them harm. I know you don't care about  Downworlders, that you still think as if you're in the Circle even though you try to pride yourself on family. I'm going to ask you this once  and you will answer me truthfully: how could you do that to him? You know he would agree because he always does! I want you to explain to me, hell why not everyone here, why you would ask your son who just lost his soulmate to marry another. Not to mention that his soulmate was Magnus freaking Bane and now you won’t let him hold a funeral for Magnus? Magnus was the only person other than his real family and friends to make him smile more brightly and genuine than I've ever seen and who does it without any reason other than for wanting Alec to be happy. Why can't you let him be happy just for once!” Isabelle cries before releasing  her whip to stop Maryse’s hand from striking her.

Isabelle’s eyes harden as she stares her mother down. “Try that again and you'll lose the whole limb.” She warns with a voice  hard and icy contrasting with the raging  fire in her eyes. “Isabelle this really-” The whip tightens and pulls Maryse closer to her. “Stop. Hiding.”

Maryse glares down then her eyes shift around her for an escape but sees none, this solidifying  that something is definitely wrong with her mother. Maryse Lightwood never looks for a way out when challenged, she fights it head on.

“Fine if you really must know.” Maryse  pauses when an odd feeling starts to creep through her. “I'm glad, no overjoyed  that that  _thing_  is finally dead. Though  Monteverde was a loss he chose their side so it’s only just that he die with them.” The gasps for some reason surprise Maryse and now she can't seem to stop talking to her own confusion. “While you continue to tarnish our family name, both you and your brother, I found a way to fix it. Alec is just confused, not all marks are meant to be-” Maryse drops to the ground in an instant, Dot appearing next to Maryse with her hands glowing a teal green. Isabelle could see a flash of regret in Maryse eyes before they rolled back and  closed.

“Well you were right, something is off  about her. The last time we tried that truth potion it took the whole bottle and we only found out one thing but even that was vague. I think I saw something that might explain what’s going on.” Dot raises her hands and lifts Maryse up and through a portal that leads to one of the holding rooms. Flicking her wrist wards brighten then melt into the wall.

Dot walks back through to Isabelle telling everyone to get back to work and explains their current situation. “It seems something has happened to my mother so for the time being Jace and I will be in charge until either my father returns or Maryse is back to herself. Please let Dot, Jace or I know if you find anyone acting suspicious. Also reminder that we will be having a wedding  tomorrow evening so I'll need some help finishing the last details. Those who are interested in attending let me know and if you want to help find me, leave Alec and Lydia alone. That's all for now.”

Isabelle loops her arm with Dots and leads them to her room. Once inside with the door closed, Isabelle slumps against Dot and starts shaking. Dot sits Isabelle on her bed and waves a cup of chamomile tea onto her desk.

Knowing it's still too early to portal Simon and Raphael over she decides on waiting, asking Dot to get Max so she can tell him what’s happened. She also needs to cuddle him because things are getting really serious right now. Isabelle hopes Magnus knows what he’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT IS JACE AND OUT LOVELY RED HEADS. YES THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE AND LUKE TOO!
> 
> Also like tell me if you like this and if I'm doing a good job cause I am a ball of anxiety that cares too much which just feeds that anxiety into a monster. I honestly still can't believe ppl read this so like comment 1 word or even just a heart to let me know ok? Ok alright enjoy!


	18. Treasure hunt time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers the book at the hotel and seeing Alec hold it when they went back to the Institute. Jace knew something was going on with Alec but gave him the time he needed. What was so special about that book? Alec kept it close and that vampire she said- oh Magnus was in the book, imprisoned. Okay that gave him a better time frame. So if Magnus was out of the book it means they wouldn’t need it anymore- which is stupid now he’s going to hit both of those two once this is all over- No he needs to focus. He needs to figure out when Magnus wasn’t in the book. Alec didn’t have the book at the cemetery and it was after that they saw Magnus which means he got out some time between then. Was there anything that- That’s what that feeling was, how could he have missed it! It was maybe a couple minutes after he left Alec to go help Izzy and Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally freaking updated!!!! AND ITS LONG!!!! IM WRITING AGAIN!!!! I'VE GOT PLANS NOW!!!!

_ Alright Herondale i’ll say this now before I go into the more important details. I offer you one free punch at me. No places too important and only after Alexander and I have finally reunited. He’ll probably punch me won’t he.  _

_ Now the job for you bondie is first to contact Warlock Tessa Gray, tell her your last name and if she still doesn’t want to talk to you say the words  _ **_Yin Fen_ ** _ and that should do the trick. Let her know that the Mortal Cup is still hidden and you are going to find it. Yes you’re going to find the Cup with the help of Biscuit or her mother, both have that special skill needed to actually retrieve the blasted thing. The Cup will be inside a card and that card will be inside a book, literally inside the book. You need to find it and either Clary, Jocelyn or both of them need to retrieve the Cup from it. Said book is somewhere in the Institute and sadly it’s protected from being tracked. It’s the book Alexander had on him when you went to Hotel Dumort if that helps. Tell the others as little as possible about me. Get this done before the wedding if you can. Once you find it make sure it’s in a safe place that only Clary and Jocelyn can get it from. _

_ Know that I would have been back to Alexander in an instant but there are bigger things we need to deal with right now. I will grovel, beg and do whatever I can to make it up to him. I’ve waited for centuries to meet him and I don’t plan on ever leaving his side again but if I can stop something bad from getting worse now then I will, I just regret it’s happening now.   _

_ Good luck Blondie. Burn this when you’re done.  _

                                 ~*~

Jace is still mad- furious at Magnus because he wasn't there when he felt Alex’s agony or this heavy aching feeling of emptiness. Jace was the one who carried Alec back. He was the one who found Lydia and Alec in the hallway both sobbing. It's him who can't seem to find a way to help Alec or Lydia, a way to bring some life back into their eyes.

Once he burns the letter, Jace tries to come up with a quick plan for what to do. He does need Jocelyn and Clary because only they can get the card and Dot can easily portal them there but Izzy might need her help. He could ask Luke to also come, they can use a family outing as cover. No Luke was busy with a case and Magnus didn’t actually say where the cup was in the Institute. He also needs to contact Tessa Gray but how? If Magnus knows her then Dot or Jocelyn might know her too, he thinks she might have been one of the other Warlocks who helped Jocelyn. Great he has something of a plan.

Jace sends Clary a quick text and heads back to the library hoping she can feel the urgency through their own bond, making sure to keep control of the other emotions trying to pour over. 

Jace gets there first and waits until the two redheads enter, chatting excitedly about some new show. Clary sees Jace and immediately sees the pained look on his face. 

“Hey what’s going on? How’s… how are they doing?” Leaning in for a quick hug letting Jace take comfort from her. His eyes shut tight as he takes a breath before shaking his head. “I- I need your guys help to find something. It’s very important and it will help with everything that’s going on but first, Jocelyn I need to contact Tessa Gray, do you know how I can get ahold of her?” She blinks at him before taking her phone out. “Lucky for you I do, here. She’s pretty busy so she might not pick up.”

Thanking her Jace quickly takes the phone. It rings and goes to voicemail so Jace relays what Magnus said and hangs up. Not two seconds later Jocelyns phone chimes and Jace quickly answers.

“Jocelyn give the phone to-” The woman’s voice demands making Jace blink. “Hi it’s Jace. I uuh really just needed to pass information along so-” “Is it safe?” Running a hand across his face he sighs. “Well it’s in the Institute but we just don’t know where. Jocelyn, Clary and I are going to look for it.” Jace hears a sigh of relief. “Good. I wish you luck and it’s good to know there’s one decent being in Will’s bloodline. If you ever want to know more about the Herondales just give me a call.” With that she hangs up and Jace smiles before returning Jocelyn her phone. Twin gazes of confusion and curiosity meet him as he looks up. 

“I can’t tell you much right now but once we find it you’ll know. We need to find it before the wedding which gives us a short deadline. We’re looking for a leather book, the one Alec had Clary, and it’s somewhere in the Institute. It can’t be tracked but it’s really important it could-” He shifts closer and lowers his voice to a whisper. “It has the mortal cup.”

Both Jocelyn and Clary give him shocked looks before they glance around. Clary nods her head for them to follow before walking further near the back. Jocelyn takes out her stele and draws an unknown rune into the side of the book case. “A silence rune. Comes in handy.” She winks at him.

Clary huffs fondly at her. “So a leather bound book somewhere in the Institute that can’t be tracked. Awesome. Anything else that could help us?” Jace tries to recall anything else Magnus said about the cup but it was pretty evasive and simple. “Let me think I- I need a minute to think.” He sighs in frustration. Clary cups his face and lifts it up so he can look at her. “Hey take whatever time you need. Don’t stress yourself out it won’t help okay.” She smiles at him and pulls him into another hug, he relaxes instantly and nods. Pulling away he moves to sit on the floor and leans back against the bookcase. Letting out a breath he closes his eyes and tries to recall the past few days. 

He remembers the book at the hotel and seeing Alec hold it when they went back to the Institute. Jace knew something was going on with Alec but gave him the time he needed. What was so special about that book? Alec kept it close and that vampire she said- oh Magnus was in the book, imprisoned. Okay that gave him a better time frame. So if Magnus was out of the book it means they wouldn’t need it anymore- which is stupid now he’s going to hit both of those two once this is all over- No he needs to focus. He needs to figure out when Magnus wasn’t in the book. Alec didn’t have the book at the cemetery and it was after that they saw Magnus which means he got out some time between then. Was there anything that- That’s what that feeling was, how could he have missed it! It was maybe a couple minutes after he left Alec to go help Izzy and Clary.

Jace grins triumphantly. “I think I know the last place it was! Come on.” He gets up quickly while Jocelyn slashes the rune she made and they follow Jace out.

He leads them through the halls to the holding rooms. “It might be around here but if not we can still check the surveillance cameras. It’ll be about four maybe five days ago.” When they search every nook and cranny but come up with nothing they head for a computer to bring up the surveillance footage.

Clary opens the program and they wait as it takes some time rewinding and guessing before they find the right timestamp. 

They stop at Alec and Magnus standing together in the hallway, they can see the book on the floor behind Magnus. The two leave and the book remains there for about three hours before someone walks by it and picks it up. Zooming in they see it’s Lydia! She’s staring at the cover before a look of recognition flashes on her face and then she’s walking away. They follow her throughout the Institute, she seems to be looking for someone before ending up at her room. They fast forward to see if she takes it anywhere else but it remains in her room until they see someone else go in. The date was today, so early in the morning that almost everyone was asleep or out in a hunt. 

“Wait that can't be-” 

“There's no way!”

The three stare as  _ Jace _ walks out of Lydia’s room with the book in hand. They follow him throughout the Institute until Alec walks into him. Even the cameras can pick up on how sad and impassive he is. They watch as the imposter almost barrels into Alec who stops to give him an odd look before he see’s the book and all but launches himself at this imposter Jace. Both fall to the floor as Alec ripes the book away to cradle it to his chest before looking down with a look of confusion. This person says something that has Alec struggling back and holding the book even closer before turning around and running off. 

Following Alec he closes the door to his room and drops into bed next to Lydia, his shaking form calming down as he latches onto Lydia’s hand.

Ok so they know where the book is and even better who has it but now there’s this imposter? Clary frowns and goes back to before Alec leaves and they watch as the imposter gets up then looks around before taking out their stele to activate a rune on their arm. The appearance of Jace melts away and changes to an unknown person none of them have seen before, this person being a woman with short black hair and tanned skin wearing a combat uniform. As they follow her through the Institute their appearance keeps changing at random until they leave right out of the front door.

“We should report this right or at least let Maryse know? Someone just waltzed in and-” Jocelyn shifts closer to them and tries to calm down. “How did they even know about the book?” Jace just shakes his head and crosses his arms. “I don’t know and I wish we could figure this out now but the cup is more important at the moment.” 

All nod in agreement as Clary closes the program and logs out. “So to Alec’s room then? Jace if you just want my mom and I to handle it-” “No I’ll be fine.” Jace is already walking ahead of them and stays in front until they’re at Alec’s door. He hesitates to knock as the dark and heavy feeling of despair gets stronger but Jace pushes it as far away as he can before entering. The first thing Jace see’s is Church settled between Alec and Lydia, the two laying on their sides in bed as they gently stroking the cat. Neither stir as the three of them enter.        

Jace sits on Alec’s side of the bed near his waist and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man I guess Church finally likes someone huh?” Alec just nods but doesn’t look away from Church. “Alec?” Alec tilts his head so he’s looking at his brother but Jace still can’t repress the ache he feels when he see’s how lifeless Alec’s eyes are. “I need to ask you something, do you think you can answer me?” He blinks at Jace before nodding again. “What is it?” Alec voices and even his voice is weak, rough from disuse. 

“Remember that book you had when we went to Hotel Dumort? Clary and I need to look at it for just a second okay.” Alec tenses up and the arm he has buried under his pillow hides further. “Hey no it’s okay we’re not going to do anything to it. Alec you can hold it open for us. Clary and I just need to check if there’s something in it.” They wait as Alec eyes them with trepidation and after a long handful of minutes, Alec slowly pulls his arm out from under his pillow. “Don’t touch.” Jace tries to reason that they need to but the hard look Alec gives him, one with actual emotion, quiets his complaints. “Of course.” Alec accepting this puts the book on display and opens it for them. 

Clary slowly walks over and sits closer to Alec’s head. Brushing a hand through his hair she smiles. “Hey Alec. I’m just going to put my hand near it alright, no touching.” When she get’s his consent Clary raises her hand, palm out and hovers it a few inches above the open pages. The book reacts and a small glowing opening appears. Clary waits cautiously if Alec tries to snatch the book away as her hand moves closer to it, getting half her hand through the opening before she quickly removes it, this time with something in it.

In her hand is a large tarot card beautifully decorated with a cup at it’s center. She hesitantly raises her hand again and the card glows. Reaching her hand in she feels cold metal and glass, nodding before removing her hand but leaving the cup in the card.

“It’s in there, now we just have to figure a better place to hide it. I’ve got an idea but we’ll need Luke.” Clary and gives the card to Jocelyn who nods and goes to call him. “You can put the book back now Alec, thank you. Get some rest okay.” She gently helps Alec bring the book back under his pillow, letting him curl around it protectively before letting his eyes slip shut and drift off to sleep.

Clary gives Alec a soft peck to the top of his head and looks to Lydia. “Thank you for keeping it safe.” Lydia gives her a ghost of a smile then reaches her free hand out to hold onto Clary’s. “Could you draw for me please? I want something to remember.” She whispers. Gently squeezing her hand Clary smiles. “Of course. You should rest too.” Lydia nods and lets go of her hand, scooting closer to Alec and lets out a sigh before drifting off too.

Jace pulls up the blanket over them and lets out a shaky breath as Clary and he leave, closing the door behind them. Clary brings him into a hug and jocelyn joins them, Jace in the center helping ground him.      

We wants to so badly tell them what’s going on, that their other half is alive and well, that Magnus and John will be here soon but he can’t do that. He knows that if he lost Clary but was told she was alive, he’s do anything to get to her. “They’ll get through this Jace, they just need to grieve.” Jace just holds onto the both of them tighter, hoping Magnus gets back here soon.

Jocelyn’s phone chimes and she ushers them to her room. Luke is there looking worried as he gives Jocelyn a kiss to her cheek and hugs both Clary and Jace. “So what did you need me for? How are they doing?” He keeps an arm around Jace and gives him a knowing look. “Sleeping.” Jace relaxes further into Luke’s side. “That’s good, they need to rest and grieve. If you need to talk Jace I’m here, whenever you need.” “I know.” Jace moods brightens a bit being surrounded by people he loves and who love him. “Clary needs you to help us with something. Not sure what you’ll be doing, probably something crazy.” He yelps when Clary pinches his side. “Abuse!” 

She just rolls her eyes and grabs Luke’s arm. “I’m going to need your bracelet. You said it was charmed to never come off right?” Luke extends his left arm and rolls up his sleeve to show a braided leather band wraps around his wrist with a small square metal locket on it. Clary opens the locket and takes the card from Jocelyn, the card is placed over the opening before it disappears in a flash. Bringing it closer Clary can see the small picture of their whole family, Lightwoods and Lewis’ included, they took a couple years back. What used to be a phone in Max’s hand is now the card, Clary nods in triumph before closing the locket.

Clary looks up to Luke and laughs at his shocked expression. “That wasn’t what I thought it was, right?” He raises his left arm before dropping it and looks to Jocelyn. 

“Don’t worry honey everything’s under control!” “That’s what you say when it isn’t.” Luke crosses his arms trying to appear cross but the way his eyes are shining with glee gives him away. “So it seems i’ve missed-” Everyone jumps when Max barges into the room. “Luke!” He cries. Max runs and barrels into him for a hug.  “What are you doing here? Also we need your police expertise.” Everyone looks at Max in question. “What’s going on Max did something happen?” Luke can smell the anxiety and hurt rolling off him but it's mixed  contentment and pride. Max still frazzled looks a down at his feet with unease.

“So… I may have figured  why mom's been acting so weird the last two years…. Izzy kinda attacked her and now mom's in a holding room. I still need to look into this further cause I feel like I missed something. This isn't a normal demon.” Jace is hesitant to ask but he needs to know. “Is mom…. Possessed?” This would explain change, how different Maryse  been. Max grimly nods. “Izzy will fill you in so look for her first.” 

“Alright Luke and I will go, Max do your thing. Clary, Jocelyn could you look after-” “of course Jace there's no need to ask.” Jocelyn cups his cheek and gives him a warm smile.  Smiling in thanks Jace hugs her. Luke gives Jocelyn a quick kiss and Jace doing the same to Clary before they leave to find Isabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I JUST WROTE..... *shrugs* IVE GOT MOST OF THE NEXT 2-3 CHAPTERS SOMEWHAT WRITTEN. GO ME!


	19. Let's get demonic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would you do that to Alec, my Parabatai, your own son. You know I feel what he feels but you know the painful thing right now is that he just feels numb. I remember when you stopped caring about what the Clave thought, when I finally felt like I had a family and had something close to a mother. When did that change?” Maryse stares at him with tears threatening to fall. “I don’t know.” Her voice is hoarse as she looks down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS OMG YESTERDAY WAS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT AND JUST *SCREAMING* I'M STILL ECSTATIC CAUSE O.M.G. I THOUGHT WHY NOT UPDATE EARLY AS A THANK YOU AND A LITTLE GIFT!!!! SOMEONE COME YELL WITH ME IN THE COMMENTS OR ON [TUMBLR](female-overlord-3.tumblr.com)!!!!
> 
> The show made me do it.... Also I'm a sucker for happy lightwood family even though they've got a long road ahead of them.

Leaning against the wall, Isabelle just groans in annoyance. “Mother if you honestly have nothing to say or anything helpful to offer, we’ll just take our leave. Boys?” Luke gives Maryse a pleading look that’s met with cold defiant eyes before standing. Jace silently gets up and moves to follow.

“I- wait… please.” Maryse grits out. The three pause and turn with expectant faces as she straightens bound in her chair. 

“I don’t… know. I didn’t think that- I just assumed I was fine. I’ve only recently realized these… differences. I just don’t know how or why it’s happening. The monthly checks Dorothea gives me and the wards of the Institute should prevent anything to possess me but-” Maryse casts her eyes down and her shoulders seem to subtly slump. “I didn’t want to believe I succumbed to something that I can’t seem to fight.”  The three stand shocked at her admission.

Jace tries to see the mother she used to be but all the pain from Alec and the bad memories he’s tried to get past won’t stop playing. “You didn’t want to believe you weren’t strong enough is that it? You didn’t realize the hurt you caused us all or the utter pain Alec is in, that both he and Lydia are suffering in right now? What about all the snide comments and disapproval we’ve endured. We still don’t know how long this has been going on but how could you be in denial about something like this when it affects all of us! I used to think you were this amazing leader, someone strong and invincible but really you’re just a coward who doesn’t want to admit that you were wrong.” He’s shaking and his knuckles have turned white from how hard he’s clenching them. 

Jace wants to punch something, hurt something as much as he’s hurting. He hurts for Alec, for what he’s keeping from him. The pain from finding out Maryse isn’t the person he thought she was. He’s frustrated at the threat they’re now facing and that it makes him question who he can trust. 

“Why would you do that to Alec, my Parabatai, your own son. You know I feel what he feels but you know the painful thing right now is that he just feels numb. I remember when you stopped caring about what the Clave thought, when I finally felt like I had a family and had something close to a mother. When did that change?” Maryse stares at him with tears threatening to fall. “I don’t know.” Her voice is hoarse as she looks down again.

“Maryse-” Luke tries but Maryse just shakes her head. The room goes silent and a heavy feeling of strain layers it.

The door opens causing everyone to jump. “I know when.” Max marches in with Chairman in his arms, the cat leveling Maryse with a glare. “First we need to handle something. Dot.”

Maryse is encased in a green light barrier and goes limp in the chair before a pitch black smoke flows from her mouth and shrieks when it makes contact with the light. Max lets Chairman down on the table who hisses at the entity. The thing starts to bang and crash against the walls for an escape before circling around Maryse about to inflict its anger on her. Max flings a dagger, striking it so that it cries before bursting into ash, the dagger sticking to the wall. 

Max walks over and removes the dagger, flipping it to turn into a pen.“So it seems Valentine liked to experiment on things, guess someone else thought it would be cool to try.” Maryse starts to stir, her eyes squeeze tight and her body goes tense for a couple of seconds pass before she completely relaxes. 

“You’re okay now mom. See your birthday present did come in handy.” To everyone’s surprise Maryse belts out a laugh that, after a couple seconds,  turns a bit watery as tears start to fall. “I guess it did.” She hiccups. “I- i’ve had that possessing me? For years now?” A look of defeat settles over her features. “I guess i’m not as strong as I thought I was.”

Luke neals next to her and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Maryse someone lesser would have died. You were strong enough to still be you instead of being full possessed. That thing seemed to rely on your negative emotions and for you to only appear slightly different means it barely had control over you.” 

Isabelle walks over and mirrors Luke. “Mom the only reason it even possessed you is because you were really hurt. Remember that mission you took in LA? You were in a coma for two days. That’s what Max and I figured out or well Max did.” 

Maryse takes her daughters hands in hers and grips  tightly. “Thank you Isabelle and I'm so sorry. I've treated you the worst and I- I don't know how I can make it up to you.” Isabelle can see actual fear in her mother's eyes. Pulling Maryse in they both sigh in relief from the hug.

“We'll work up to it. With you no longer possessed I think I'll feel much better when you meet Raphael. I know Simon will be glad your back to normal.” She pulls away to let Jace hug her.

“We've missed you mom.” He croaks as they grip each other tightly. “I'm not sorry for what I said but you know it wasn't really you I was yelling at. Everything's just been… difficult.” He pulls away to sit. This whole things has drained him. “Oh Jace. I shouldn't have- the wedding, what I said, what I've don't to Alec.” She looks to everyone and they can all see something steel in her. “We can stop the wedding. It shouldn't  be happening and- I don't care what happens! Alec and Lydia need to grieve and- I've always wanted him married but not like this.” 

Max wraps his arms around her and squeezes tight. “No it needs to happen. Something’s gonna happen and I know it's good.” Dot smirks while Isabelle and Jace blink at him when he holds their gaze before leading Maryse out with the help of Dot. “Come on Maryse I'll help you get ready and give you something to boost your energy.”

Luke sighs before getting up. “Whatever is going on please just tell me it's nothing crazy like the window incident.” Jace turns red as Isabelle laughs into his shoulder. Isabelle gives Luke a hug and snuggles into the warmth of his side. “Nope even better. Now go and get ready we've got a wedding to go to.” Luke just sighs. “Great.” He opens his other arms and Jace greedily accepts the hug. 

Luke lets them have a moment of peace and safety knowing it's been a crazy week.

"Alright I've gotta go get ready before you or those redheads we love so much start pestering me.” Luke gives them one last squeeze before pecking Isabelle's forehead and ruffling Jace's hair then leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR A WEDDING XD


	20. "What if's" are Killers too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sits in thought before a small frown dawns his face. “If i’m correct Dot and Isabelle might be dealing with more than I thought.” Magnus stands then waves his hand and a dress appears in his hand. His hand hovers over it as magic flows onto it, Magnus frown deepening when the dress glows red. “I think I know how Sebastian has been able to remain hidden for so long; he’s working with a very high level demon.” A look is exchanged between Magnus and Ragnor before Magnus makes the dress disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get us through our wait I thought why not start it with an update. I might try updating every Monday but that's really wishful thinking :/ but I'll try!
> 
> Ok I know I promised the wedding but it is guaranteed to be next. If I get enough positive feedback (comments) or requests (begging) I might update a week early! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW????? I do not own shadowunters anything, just my love for it!

John remains seated and hidden as he overhears the commotion of Jace and Isabelle Lightwood being portaled in. It’s already a shock for them to know Magnus is alive; to see him too would probably be too much. He can feel his chest ache at the mention of how Lydia and Alec are doing, the image of his strong lovely Lydia looking so broken next to Alec as the two huddled together. John honestly hates this plan, for once would say screw the rules and problems they need to handle just so he can hold Lydia in his arms and bring life back into her eyes. Her usually braided and maintained hair is loose and starting to curl which she hates and the sweater she was wearing looked like his. Maybe if he can just reason with Magnus or Ragnor...

The snap of a portal closing clues John in that the two Lightwoods have left but he doesn’t feel like moving. Ragnor quietly enters the room and takes a seat across from him.

“John was it?” The horned man waves a plate of sandwiches on the table between them. “Eat. You both must be famished, it’ll help settle your nerves.” Ragnor gives him a kind smile before raising an eye at Magnus as he walks in and starts pacing. “Eat Magnus. I know that look and that look means trouble.”

Magnus ignores him and continues to pace. A flash of green light hits Magnus and his feet freeze in place almost causing him to fall. Frowning at his friend, he waves his hand down at his legs and continues pacing. 

“Magnus, dear boy I got this rug with Cat after we first met, she will be incredibly cross with me if I let you pace a hole through it.” Ragnor chides, Magnus pauses and looks down at the rug before grumbling as he takes a seat in the chair next to John, his his hands fidgeting with the material of his cuffs.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, I change my mind! If we hurry I can just-” “Magnus stop.” Ragnor sighs but Magnus presses on completely ignoring him “-portal the four of us to a remote island and-” “Magnus please I know-” Magnus stands abruptly sending his chair backwards. “No, no you don’t! You had your soulmate Ragnor, you got to be with them their whole life before they died, together for four hundred years. I’ve barely had a day! I can’t lose what i’ve been waiting my whole life for, what I never thought I would have.” Magnus hugs his arms to his chest and clutches his left hand. 

John looks down into his lap and grips the top of his pants tightly. Guilt slowly overtakes him as he realizes how much harder this is on Magnus. Lydia and him have been together officially for almost two months, knowing each other for much longer before that. Magnus has waited for so long but just when he finally gets his other half, he’s ripped away from Alec.

He turns to Ragnor and gives the man a pleading look. “Please Ragnor just five minutes, a note, something! Seeing them like that- and I can’t feel her. I think the portal-” “Severed our bond.” Magnus chokes. He’s tried to remain positive, keep the dark and empty feeling at bay but seeing Jace and Isabelle, how pale and worn Jace looked, brought everything to the forefront. 

Magnus knows the logic and need for what Ragnor is requesting they do but his heart demands he go to Alexander now, ease his pain and never let his soulmate go ever again. His logical and emotional wants keep conflicting, slowly draining him and summoning Elubov to regain his memory was emotionally exhausting. Magnus doesn’t know how much longer he can refrain from just portaling John and him right into Alec’s room. 

“We are doing this so we can protect them. Don’t think I am unaware of how much this hurts, how hard it is. If whoever these people that abomination have after you know you’re still alive, they can use Alec and Lydia against you. Magnus you have to only wait a little bit longer, just until Dot updates us on what those two shadowhunters have finished.” A phone beeps, pausing what Rangor was going to say next as  Magnus snaps and the phone appears in his hands. “Rude but i’ll let it slide this once.”

Magnus ignores him and answers the phone. “It’s me. Yes… okay good that’s- good. Are you sure, is there anything I can- fine. If there’s anyth- I know Dot but this is- Alright alright. Just a couple more hours then.” Magnus shoulders sag as the call comes to an end. “Of course. Thank you dear.”

He hands Ragnor’s phone back and settles further in his chair. The two wait to hear what Magus has to share. “Isabelle is working on the last minute wedding details, Jem will be there. Jace is doing his job. We just have to wait a few more hours then we will be good to go. Dot says things are moving along nicely.” “That’s good to hear. Why don’t we work on that plan you had dear friend, i’m sure there are somethings we can do to make it foolproof.” Ragnor suggests gently. Magnus slumps further in his chair but nods, John letting out a sigh but nods too.

Ragnor gives them a minute to settle whatever thoughts they have running through their heads before getting to the task at hand. “Alright then, so far we are waiting for Isabelle and, Jace you said, to handle whatever you tasked them with. John here still needs to inform us about what he’s found, hopefully that will help us. John?” Taking a deep breath, John lets his professional mask fall in place. “Sebastian has been working heavily under the radar since the second Rising ended. From what we determined he was about thirteen when the second Rising ended and he tried to save what he could of the Circle but most were caught. He’s been recruiting new members since and finding those that were exiled. I was able to find out that he has demon blood, Valentine experimented on him while his mother was still pregnant.” Magnus and Ragnor give hims twin looks of disgust and horror. John grimaces and continues. “We don’t know the extent of what this means, how powerful he is but he’s not a normal nephilim.” “Do we know his whereabouts?” Magnus questions. “He was somewhere just outside of New York City but we haven’t been able to find him since he all but vanished two years ago. His followers are still active but don’t stray far from what we can presume their base is. Sebastian’s been using a glamoured supplying ship to remain out of our reach. We think he has one or two Warlocks that are helping him but we’re not sure if it’s voluntary help.” Johns expression says otherwise. “We’ve been having some suspicions when a couple of Institutes have had stated a stranger entering then leaving but no one can answer who the stranger is. We think they glamour themselves though they are only there for about an hour before leaving.”

Magnus perks up at this information. “Has there been any changes after they left?” John takes a minute to think before nodding. “Actually yes, the Institute would be under harsher restrictions and more Shadowhunters were advised against Downworlder involvement, so far as to barely having working wards. We checked with the Institute’s head but they were much older and we just assumed they were just the head giving one last stand before they died. There were three; the Los Angeles Institute, the San Francisco Institute, and the Seattle Institute. Two of the three have new heads due to the previous passing and the third is currently having the heir step up now that she is of age. They were only different for about four to six months before returning to normal.”

Magnus sits in thought before a small frown dawns his face. “If i’m correct Dot and Isabelle might be dealing with more than I thought.” Magnus stands then waves his hand and a dress appears in his hand. His hand hovers over it as magic flows onto it, Magnus frown deepening when the dress glows red. “I think I know how Sebastian has been able to remain hidden for so long; he’s working with a very high level demon.” A look is exchanged between Magnus and Ragnor before Magnus makes the dress disappear. 

John sees the look but holds his tongue, asking a different question. “So what do we do?” Magnus just smiles brightly, a fake one, and snaps his fingers. John looks down and see’s his clothes have changed to a very nice three-piece suit. “For the time being I get to play dress up and then we are going to eat and take a nap. We are going to go to crash that wedding, find Sebastian and stop him, possible end his life but it’s for the greater good and all that.” All nod in agreement.

Ragnor leaves after a couple of minutes to get ready for his clients while Magnus continues to dress John and him. “Hmm I can’t seem to get the color right. What type of suit did you image you’d be married in John?” Magnus humms as he holds two jacket’s next to each other, his back to John.

“What if they don’t believe we’re alive Magnus?” John whispers. Magnus swallows and continues to analyze the clothing in his hands. “They will.” He tries to say it with conviction but it comes out weak. Magnus flicks the two jackets away and finally turns to John. “If they- if they don’t then we’ll simply have to make sure they know it’s us.” Clearing his throat Magnus sits down in the chair next to John. “There must be something you two know that no one else does, a phrase or word.” Magnus tries to think of something that he would be able to tell Alec but… he can’t think of anything. 

Yes they’ve only just met and maybe if he shows Alec his warlock marks would work but- but maybe it won’t. A sharp pain tightens his chest as his hands start to shake. There has to be something- anything that could make sure Alec knows it’s him, that he’s alive and never leaving his side again. 

“We do.” Looking to John, Magnus quickly hides his pain behind a small smile. “Excellent! Now why don’t we try and pick an outfit before having a small meal and resting?” A snap and now Magnus is in a red plum colored velvet jacket, a black dress shirt underneath with silver buttons and matching black dress pants. The shoes he has on fit well. He likes this assemble, now what to do for his make-up. John is in a Persian blue suit that makes his brown eyes pop paired with a dove grey dress shirt and black tie. “I like these ones. New shoes? How about your hair? I enjoy doing hair!” Magnus needs something, anything to distract his mind from the dark thoughts lurking. 

Only a few hours to go. Lovely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING ON XD I JUST NEEDED TO ADD SOME INFO AND PLOT CAUSE WOW NEXT CHAPTER! THE WEDDING! POSSIBLE DEATH! SO MANY FACES YOU GUYS.
> 
> Also like I couldn't get the idea of Magnus and John worried that Alec and Lydia wouldn't believe they were alive cause the amount of fluffy happiness I want them all to have is equally met with me need for angsty sadness!
> 
> p.s. If you start watching season 1 tomorrow with an episode every monday, episode 13 will be the monday the show comes back. I still haven't figured out how to squeeze in season 2 but i'm working on it!


	21. Who invited them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His loud voice resonates deep into everyone’s bones, an odd feeling of warmth settles over Alec and Lydia. They look to the Silent Brother in wonder when they receive a subtle nod from him. Isabelle presents Lydia with her stele, Lydia hesitates as she picks it up and touches it to the angelic stone. She gives Alec one last look as her stele hovers over his right hand, one last moment before they make this final decision that will make this whole ordeal final. Alec swallows but gives her a small smile. If there’s anyone that would understand it’s her. They may not be able to love each other like they were supposed to be loved but if this is the closest they can get then they accept this. Lydia blinks the tears from her eyes and her gaze turns to steel determination.
> 
> The whole room feels tense, the quiet music in the background sounds too loud and it's as if everyone’s holding their breath when the snap or a portal and the bang of a door opening slashes through the hushed room to be in utter silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD LUCK! IM SORRY THIS IS LATE LIFE GOT IN THE WAY!!!!

It’s their big day, the thought of it actually wants to make Alec laugh but it’s too big, it feels like it’s crushing him. He can see Lydia feels the same way. They both remain in bed, waiting til the very last minute to get ready; to make it more real. Eventually Izzy and Dot come and start getting them ready. It’s quiet, the room filled with Alec and Lydia’s despair. Alec has just enough energy to tilt his head up to look at his sister. She has this sad smile when she see’s him looking at her but also something… excited? Well at least someone is. He gripes Lydia’s hand tighter and tries to bury down the pain further when images of Mag- of _him_ try to surface.

Lydia and he are supposed to walk down at separate times but the one thing they asked was to walk down together. Right now the both of them feel like the second they’re not close it’ll be too much, everything will be too much.

Before they know it Alec and Lydia are standing at the doors that lead to the room most marriages are held in the Institute. Lydia looks to Alec, her face terrified and he just gives her hand a gently squeeze. They can hear the music start and the two compose themselves before the doors open and they walk down the aisle.

The first thing that comes to mind is that it’s beautiful. Alec will give Izzy that, she did a wonderful job. Lydia has a small shocked smile on her face before it falls away. They thought they could handle this, that they could just play along and do their part but it’s getting too much. Every step closer they get to the altar the heavier their feet feel, the more everything starts to go fuzzy and their minds go blank. Alec feels like he’s going to pass out and Lydia isn’t fairing much better but then Jace is there, Clary and Isabelle too, helping them walk up the two short steps.

Alec hesitantly looks around and a small feeling of joy flashes through him when he see’s his family down below. On the left side of the aisle Simon and Raphael are seated next to each other with Clary taking her seat next to Simon. Dot sits beside her and Max is on Dots other side. Jocelyn and Luke are behind them with three unfamiliar warlocks. He can see behind them are Maia and Gretel next to Aline and Helen with Lily sat between the pairs. They are all smiling showing their support, Max smiling the brightest. Alec thinks if this was going to be how he got married it isn’t that bad. Lydia follows Alec’s gaze and squeezes his hand in agreement.

Alec looks at the other side of the room and he catches his mother’s gaze, an apologetic and sorrowful face. He wants to question it but then Silent Brother Zachariah starts the ceremony.

“ **It is time to for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born. May the Holy Angels bless you two for your strength and heart.** ”

His loud voice resonates deep into everyone’s bones, an odd feeling of warmth settles over Alec and Lydia. They look to the Silent Brother in wonder when they receive a subtle nod from him. Isabelle presents Lydia with her stele, Lydia hesitates as she picks it up and touches it to the angelic stone. She gives Alec one last look as her stele hovers over his right hand, one last moment before they make this decision that will make this whole ordeal final. Alec swallows but gives her a small smile. If there’s anyone that would understand it’s her. They may not be able to love each other like they were supposed to be loved but if this is the closest they can get then they accept this. Lydia blinks the tears from her eyes and her gaze turns to steel determination.

The whole room feels tense, the quiet music in the background sounds too loud and it's as if everyone’s holding their breath when the snap of a portal and the bang of a door opening slashes through the hushed room to be in utter silence.

Beside them Isabelle and Jace breath a sigh of relief and move closer to Alec and Lydia, worried the shock might be too much. Lydia quickly drops her arm and Alec quickly takes her free hand to hold it tightly. They both look down the aisle at the same time and freeze. This can’t be- they felt it… how?

Before them are mirages of the only person they could ever want. They walk up to the small steps and stop. Alec and Lydia don’t even dare to breath as their hands tighten to the point of pain, some form of feeling to help ground them when they feel so close to flying away. The room remains silent, even the music has stopped until murmurs start to be voiced and they grow louder.

Lydia and Alec go deaf to the murmurs and continue to stare down at the two people before them. _It’s not real, this can’t be real, this isn’t real!_

The person in front of Alec takes a step forward making Alec take a step back and he starts to shake. The person in front of Lydia stays where they are but gives her an imploring look, one hopeful and broken.

The two people before them share a look, the one in front of Alec smiles at him with golden cat eyes before sighing out _Alexander_. Alec looks frantically to Lydia who reflects the look back. Alec feels like he can’t breath as he and Lydia remain stuck in a loop of despair and hope that keep them rooted. Lydia takes a shaky breath before letting herself take a small step toward the person before her.

Lydia whisper’s “The golden sun shines as it rises and-” “-it’s beloved moon glows after as it follows.” The person, her John repeats. Lydia flings herself at him and holds on tight as his arms open wide for her. She can feel her mark starts to warm and thrum before their hands touch. She sobs into his neck as they hold each other tightly.

Alec stares at Lydia and John, it has to be and if that’s john- “Magnus.” Alec croaks before getting to him as quickly as possible, actually tackling him to the floor as he latches onto Magnus. Alec desperately reaches for Magnus left hand, his mark is no longer cold as the thrum of magic passes through them when their hands finally touch and- and Alec can finally breath again! The heavy weight of despair and pain lifts slightly but not fully, Alec can live with that. They rest their foreheads together and simply breath.

Magnus starts to pepper Alec’s face with kisses as he apologies in between; telling Alec he’s here, that he’s sorry, that he missed Alec so much. Alec is still so frantic and frazzled, his emotions high that he’s the first one to react when he hears the sound of a seraph blade being drawn and someone approaches them. The seraph blade clatters to the floor as Alec puts the attacker on their back with a knee pinning them down, his hand gripping their throat. Alec blinks and looks down to see Hodge under him but the cold look in his eyes makes Alec tighten his hand.

“Who are you.” He growls. The person under him just smiles, one that makes Alec feel gross until he see’s it aimed at Magnus and he’s overcome with rage. Raphael appears next to them and lightly touches Alec’s shoulder. “Simon and I will hold him.” Alec gives him a furious look but Raphael moves closer and whispers, “Vas a tu corazon, hermano.” Alec waits til Raphael and Simon have a good hold on this imposter and Isabelle easily flicks her whip to wrap around their neck. He quickly latches onto Magnus and nods. “We’ve got this Alec.” Isabelle smiles brightly and presses her heel deeper into the imposters back. She lifts her head and addresses everyone in the room. “Well this will be the wedding of the century. Those that are not apart of my family please retire to the main hall while we deal with these surprise events. Any questions you have will be answered after and yes please gossip the hell out of this. Thank you, there is food and refreshments awaiting you in main hall.”

People quickly file out until it’s only family and close friends remaining, all the warlocks putting up wards so that there’s no possible way their enemy could escape. They all circle around the imposter, some having to between a row of seats with Isabelle, Raphael and Simon in the middle holding him down. Everyone can see Isabelle’s finger twitch to let a shock of electricity to run through her whip but she reframes; the need this imposter awake. With a flick of Rangor’s wrist the glamour falls away revealing a man with blonde hair that looks almost white and completely black eyes. 

“Sebastian.” Jocelyn gasps and stumbles back into Luke who holds her tightly.  “Ah the famous Jocelyn Fairchild, finally in the flesh. I always heard so many great things about you, a tragedy my father fell for you and that mutt.” Sebastian blinks and his eyes shift to a normal blue. He smiles sharply at Jocelyn before looking at each person surrounding him. “Oh what a group we have here. Let’s see we have so many Shadowhunters, a bundle of warlocks, a couple of werewolves and vampires, oh and even a seelie! What an odd bunch you are.”

His eyes land on Clary and she stops herself from flinching away at the dirty feeling she gets. “Oh Clarissa! How lovely you turned out dear sister. If only father got to you sooner, you could have been ours! We would have gotten  _ so close _ you and I.” Sebastian’s head is pulled back even further by Isabelle’s whip, the arch his body makes looking painful but he doesn’t even make a sound. “Talk to my Parabatai like that again and i’ll relieve your head from your body.” Isabelle hisses. 

Sebastian just arches his head back further to peer at her. “Oh the Lightwood fated to be with not one but two monsters. How will it feel when she grows old and leave you both?” Simon and Raphael hiss at him and tighten their hold. His head rolls and lands on Maryse. “Maryse Lightwood! Did you like my present? I have to say it was quite tricky getting the right combination for that demon. It was so much fun watching your family start to fall apart.” A look of recognition flashes across Maryse face and it takes both Robert and Jace to hold her back from cutting his head off. 

“You were there!You did this to me!” Sebastian just smiles turns demented before he pouts. “Aww what happened to my creation? It was so much fun seeing how my influence greatly affects people. Give it another year and you would have been under my complete and utter control. It was such a lovely thing; not only did it feed off negative emotions but it also helped make more!”

His eyes roam over the group surrounding him. “Oh and it seems i’m graced by the presence of Tessa Gray and Jem Castairs! How has immortality treated you both after you lost your dear Will?” Tessa’s hands light up with her magic but Brother Zachariah lays a gentle hand over hers. “Oh still too soon?” 

Sebastian eyes skip over until they land on Magnus and he scowls. “I thought I killed you. I hope you know the second I'm free you'll be the first dead Bane.” Magnus just tightens his hold Alec. “I’d like to see you try. If this is because of your poor excuse of a father I want you to know I'm glad I got to finally see the light leave his eyes.” Sneering Sebastian uselessly lunges at him. “You'll meet your end soon! I will end you for taking away what  I was promised!”

Sebastians eyes bleed black and he viciously throws Raphael and Simon back with his body before pulling Isabelle’s whip and throwing her over him into Clary and Lily, the two quickly catching her.

They all quickly back away but remain in a circle. Everyone is ready to attack at the slightest move Sebastian makes but Magnus just raises his hand and they wait.

Magnus eyes him coldly when Sebastian turns to face him. “I think you’ve underestimated how powerful I am, it’s always fun when they do. I don’t even think you could take me Bane, not with the person in my corner.” He see’s Magnus’ jaw clench and smirks. “Oh have you figured it out then? I’m not sure if you ever got to meet him but he’s always watching you Bane.” Sebastian chuckles as he continues to stare Magnus down. “I asked what he wanted and you know what he said? Do you want to know the price I paid to acquire all this power cause it would be absolutely delicious for you to know what your own father dearest requested.” 

Magnus can feel everyone’s eyes on him but he keeps his on the veil thing before him. “My misery? Oh no it had to be something else more horrible.” He says jokingly. The almost chilling tilt Sebastian’s head makes causes an unpleasant shiver crawl down his spine. The heat from Alec stepping closer to him helps fight it away.

“No silly, your heart!” The man honest to god starts to giggle. Magnus heart stops when Sebastian’s eyes flick to Alec and back. He quickly reaches his hand back and Alec grabs onto it.   

“He sure is quite pretty but not my type. Asmodeus didn’t specify which heart so I was just going to get both.” Gasps can be heard but everyone remains still. The tension grows tenfold and Magnus can feel the dark side of his magic calling to him, starting to bubble to the surface. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Magnus warns. “No Magnus Bane, you don’t know who you’re messing with. I am Sebastian Morgenstern and you’re going to die!” A black sword appears at his side and everyone gets into a defencive stance. “Magnus!” Clary cries voicing everyone’s growing concern. “Stay back.” He commands. Alec presses closer to Magnus when he tries to pull away. “Alexander you-” Alec grips Magnus’ hands tighter and wraps his free arm around Magnus waist. “Together.” His voice so quiet that Magnus barely catches it. Alec drops his head to Magnus’ shoulder, a desperate plea of  _ please  _ has Magnus nodding in acceptance.  

Sebastian has the sword in his hands now, tilting it to and fro as he grows impatient with being ignored. “I’m taking something from you, whether it be your body or your soul!” He cries as he descends on them. One of Sebastian’s hands swipes across him, everyone as well as the chairs are swept back by a strong force, while Magnus and Alec remain standing. Magnus gives Alec’s hand one last squeeze, his eyes closing tightly before finally letting go the control over his darker magic.

The room is consumed in blinding light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucker guys. I gotta be honest I actually grossed myself out when I was writing him. uugh. Anyway come and yell at me! I love it I truly do. Who was expecting this? 
> 
> I JUST HAD A DAMN NEW IDEA OF WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. IT'S THE 12TH GUYS. OMG. SHOULD I EVEN BE TELLING YOU THIS??? WHY NOT!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so tiny little tibbit of info: I actually wanted the wedding to be shifted to Jocelyn and Luke..... but that didn't happen. Idk I might squeeze it in later somehow.


	22. What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course Maryse and I think it’s Jace and Clary’s choice this week so the first thirty minutes will be them arguing over what movie to watch and then what game to play until one loses to the others puppy dog eyes. I still haven’t won against Isabelle’s and Raph has this weird look that makes you feel like if you don’t do what he wants then you’ve disappointed the universe! I don’t know how i’m going to survive these two cause Raph wants cuddles and all the casual touches but he doesn’t ask and then does the… thing… You’re suits impeccable did it mention that yet Raphy?”
> 
> Simon gives Raphael a pleading look before smiling when the other vampires murderous one changes to annoyed fondness. Maryse chuckles because she actually missed the boys rambling. Giving her full attention to Raphael she extends her hand. Raphael shifts his free arm around Isabelle and shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Lightwood. Raphael Santaigo and I’d be happy to be here next Saturday.”
> 
> Behind her she hears one of her subordinates scoff.
> 
> Whipping around Maryse gives them a sharp smile. It sharpens when their shoulders hunch inward. “Excuse me but does someone have a problem I need to be made aware of?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GET SOME TALKING AND SOME ASSHOLES. MY FAVORITE SPANISH SPEAKERS BEING AWESOME. MARYSE IS GOOD?
> 
> Warning: Bigot language. Racist comments. As I said Assholes. mentions of blood.
> 
> I think you all will understand why a certain person is named who he is.
> 
> ALSO OMG I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS WAS LATE. I'M ON BREAK AND I FINALLY FINISHED UP THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY!!!!

Jace screams Alec’s name when he comes to and gets up. He can’t see either him or Magnus, just a scorched spot where they stood with one another a couple inches in front of it. He doesn’t feel any pain from their parabatai rune but he still rips at his clothes to see it.

It’s completely fine, thank the angel.

“Where are they? Where’s my son!” Maryse demands as she stands to frantically searches the room. “Oh god where is- where’s Alec?” Her head snaps to Jace with fear in her eyes but he simply smiles at her with wet eyed relief. They quickly hug while everyone gets to their feet. “He’s fine, I can still feel him. He’s fine. He’s safe.” Jace chants as they cling to each other.

Ragnor and Tessa walk over to the scorched spots in the room and let their magic roam over the spot. The one where Alec and Magnus stood turns red while Sebastian’s turns black with a few drops of blood dribbled outside the scorched area. They give each other very concerned looks but walk back to join the discussion with the others.

“We have to find them, wherever they went. I just got my brother back and he’s finally _present_!” Isabelle remains seated with Simon and Raphael as they all lean against each other, the two men resting a hand on her to calm her.

Maryse slowly pulls away from Jace and sinks to the floor. “I can’t have the last thing he remembers of me being that I don’t love him, that I don’t care.” She starts to shake as she muffles her sobs. Robert kneels down to try and console his wife.

Keeping an arm around Jocelyn, Luke tries to calm everyone down. “Now let’s take a couple of breaths and try to relax. I thin-”

“How can you tell us to relax after what just happened? And now not only are Alec and Magnus gone, but this Sebastian person!” Both Clary and Maia hiss as they help each other up. The two usually on his side are still too wild with emotions to try and be anything close to relaxed right now.

Helen and Aline remain silent as they go and help Gretel and Cat. John and Lydia are huddled close, Lydia not fully stable with Alec gone and John finally back with her.

Clary and Maia start arguing with Luke when Jocelyn tries to calm them down as well.

“Enough everyone!” Max commands. They all go quiet. “For god sakes all of you it’s not the time to be arguing. Those that need to cool off; go do so now. Those that need a minute to breath: breath. Those with information: please tell us what you know. Anyone with a clear head: help me get my brother and friend back.”

Maia and Clary grumble but walk off to the edge of the room to calm down. Isabelle scoots over to hug her parents, they tug Jace over to be included. Lily and Brother Zachariah stand quietly, Lily hovering near her clan members while Brother Zachariah moves to be between Ragnor and Tessa.

“Well done young Lightwood.” Ragnor offers him with a commendable nod. “It’s always the silent ones that know what to do. So you’re in need of our assistance?” Max gives him a small smile of relief before his eyes snap to the scorched spots. “Any would be great at the moment. What did you two find?”

Tessa waves him over as she and the two men beside her walk back over. She stops at the spot where Sebastian stood and lets her magic settle over it. “All magic has a signature, something that is unique to their castor. As you can see this person’s is black, almost viscid like oil. The only know being that has this type of magic is Lilith.” Ragnor does the same to the spot where Alec and Magnus stood. It glows a deep bloody red that shimmer’s. “This type is Asmodeus'. From what we believe happened is that something made the man change sides. Maybe it’s because Magnus is his son or something completely different but-” “The magic has a protective energy to it. Both of them did. We also think that whatever magic Magnus was releasing, it hurt Sebastian.” Tessa finishes as they all eye the blood.

“So Asmodeus took Magnus and Alec for some reason while Lilith took Sebastian. Jace says Alec is alive so we can hope that they’re okay. What does this mean though, that Sebastian has Lilith protecting him? He alluded to Asmodeus backing him up but that changed.” Max questions but the heavy feeling it provokes doesn’t mean anything good.

“ **Something we need to prepare for young Lightwood**.” Brother Zachariah voices as gently he can to the boy’s mind.  

Maryse and Jocelyn walk over, Maryse giving Max’s shoulder a proud squeeze. She’s collected herself and is ready to help anyway she can. “You’re right we need to prepare. First we should find out whatever we can about Sebastian. Jace says that Alec and hopefully Magnus are fine so we can only wait for their return. If it takes more than a day we are doing whatever we can to find them and bring them back. I know our lore on Asmodeus and Lilith are different so I hope if we look through both of them together we might be able to find something, if you’ll allow us.” She looks to both Ragnor and Tessa with a hesitant look.

“We’ll see what we can do.” Tessa eyes her but nods. “Thank you.”

“If Sebastian is anything like his father then Luke and I might be able to help. Val he- we caught him trying to summon greater demons before but it never worked out how he wanted. We need to figure out how Sebastian got Lilith and Asmodeus on his side.” Jocelyn gives her friends a small smile. “We should also keep the knowledge of who Sebastian really is between everyone in this room. I’m sure we can come up with something to relay to the others.” Maryse nods and settles into the arm Robert has around her as he stands next her her. “We should call a meeting at the main room. We’ve caught the person impersonating shadowhunters for the last couple of years. John knows a bit more so we should ask him after he’s had some time with Lydia. All that anyone needs to know is that Sebastian is dangerous and a threat to our world.”

With everyone in agreement they slowly usher everyone out and into the main room where most meetings or debriefings are held.

Maryse strides to the climb the short steps and stand at the top of the platform. She waits for the chatter to quiet down and eases back into her role as leader, now realizing the differences from before and now. Standing tall and proud but she lets her shoulders relax and sweeps her gaze across the room making sure to catch everyone’s eye. Robert had followed her and stands by her side being the support she missed while he was away in Idris, that she didn’t even realize was missing till now. “Everyone there is a threat that we are now aware of. There is a man named Sebastian who threatens both the Shadow and Mundane world. He is powerful and needs to be stopped.” Maryse eyes the group of officials circled near the back.

“If you attended today’s wedding and know of recent events; know that we are also looking for Hodge Starkweather and will be tightening security due to the discovery of Sebastian and his followers glamouring themselves to infiltrate Institutes. We are thankful for the aid from the New York Pack, the New York Vampire Clan, High Warlock of London and others. Please give them any help they may need.” With that she dismisses everyone and walks down to go to Isabelle. She would finally like to meet her daughter’s new chosen one now with a clear head.

Maryse sees that Isabelle and her other two are talking to three Shadowhunters, two men and a woman but when she is in hearing distance it doesn’t seem like they’re talking about pleasant things. As she gets closer she slows to a stop unsure if she should interfere.

“So Lightwood how does it feel to be with not one but two children of the night? You must be the disappointment of the century. What a pity the Mundane got turned instead of staying dead.” One says and the two other join him in sneering. Isabelle keeps her back to them as Simon glare at them.

Isabelle and Rapheal simply rolls theirs eyes. “¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar a estos idiotas? Los siento mi amor.” Raphael sighs. Isabelle just smirks. “La sè mi corazon. Tristemente nada puede cambiar estúpido.” Simon chuckles at this and gives her a blinding smile. They ignore the annoyance that the three shadowhunters are emitting. The woman huffs. “Hey we’re in America so you need to speak English.”

Simon gives them an unimpressed raise of his brow and flicks his eyes to his soulmates then back. “Seriously did you actually just say that? You idiots do realize that if things were different, right now Spanish would have probably been the main language used in America? Hell even most people now actually speak Spanish. I’m just happy degenerates like you three are too ignorant to speak and learn it without the use of a rune.”

The first man who spoke took a threatening step forward. “Watch it vampire! One more word and you’ll be a pile of ash. I’m sure you’re mother would be happy if you settled down with your own Isabelle, not like that sorry excuse of a brother you have moping over some lame Downworlder.” It takes both Raphael and Simon to hold Isabelle back, Simon holding onto her bracelet to stop her whip from forming while Raphael has an arm around her waist.

“Izzy not here.” Simon gives her a pleading look. Turning her face to his, Raphael does the same. “Come on we should go, we have more important things to do than talk with these _children_ don’t you think?” After a shared angry look and sharp nod, Isabelle concedes.

Finally hearing enough of this horrid conversation Maryse quickly makes her way to them. She catches a quick look Raphael sends her way and gives him a small smile. Walking between the two groups, Maryse completely ignores the three incompetent Shadowhunters. “Isabelle, Simon. I think it’s time I was formally introduced to the new son i’ll be grilling soon. I expect all three of you to join us next Saturday.”

Isabell still angry and getting used to her mother back to normal, just gives her a nod. Simon all but jumps at the chance to start talking and distract everyone. “Of course Maryse and I think it’s Jace and Clary’s choice this week so the first thirty minutes will be them arguing over what movie to watch and then what game to play until one loses to the others puppy dog eyes. I still haven’t won against Isabelle’s and Raph has this weird look that makes you feel like if you don’t do what he wants then you’ve disappointed the universe! I don’t know how i’m going to survive these two cause Raph wants cuddles and all the casual touches but he doesn’t ask and then does the… thing… You’re suits impeccable did I mention that yet Raphy?”

Simon gives Raphael a pleading look before smiling when the other vampires murderous one changes to annoyed fondness. "Only you mi alma." Maryse chuckles at the interaction giving them a warm smile. She did miss Simon's rambling. Giving her full attention to Raphael she extends her hand. Raphael shifts his free arm around Isabelle and shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Lightwood. Raphael Santaigo and I’d be happy to be here next Saturday.”

Behind her she hears one of her subordinates scoff.

Whipping around Maryse gives them a sharp smile. It sharpens when their shoulders hunch inward. “Excuse me but does someone have a problem I need to be made aware of?”

The quiet one in the group finally speaks. “Yes ma’am I do. I’m not comfortable with being near something without a heartbeat, much less respect a thing who lives off of blood. I thought you were a respectable leader Maryse Lightwood but I guess you’ve thrown in your lot with them. Serves Alec right that his Warlock soulmate is thankfully dead. The less there are of both their kind the better.” His voice sounds so justified and proud it takes everything in Maryse not destroy him where he stands with her bare hands. Thankfully she has words.

Giving them the iciest glare Maryse just smiles wider as she eyes them. “Donald is it?” ‘Donald’ crosses his arms and tries to stand taller. Her eyes flick to the two beside him. “Claire and Scott?” The two nod but keep their heads tilted down.

“Do you three know how this Institute remains warded? How we are able to portal to Idris or where ever we need? How hard it would be to not see a sunrise or enjoy a warm sunny day?”

‘Claire’ shakes her head but frowns. “But we have to pay for those and the price is always outrageous. As for the vampire part; it’s their fault for turning. You get what you deser-”

Raphael hisses at them. “No one deserves this life Shadowhunter! If you have not lived it then you don’t understand or have a say in it. Think before you speak.” Maryse nods in agreement and continues. “Wards that protect this Institute, that protect _you_ must keep out a variety of demons, keep us hidden from mundane eyes and keep anything harmful out.”

The three have their heads hung in shame and arms down at their sides. One of them, she suspects it’s Donald who mumbles, “At least we have angel blood.” “That doesn’t give any of you the excuse to justify what I have heard you say. If you ever think to question my orders again I will have you on ichor for life, all of you! I haven’t been myself for some time now but that will not stop me from doing my job! I hear one more disrespectful comment like that to my daughter or anyone I deem in my family, it won’t be words I cut you with.”  She takes a step forward and they take one back. “I hope-” Maryse freezes when she sees two men and a little girl enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEC AND MAGNUS? 
> 
> Anyone have some idea's of who this little girl is? 
> 
> translations:  
> -¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar a estos idiotas? Lo siento mi amor.  
> Why do we have to listen to these idiots? I'm sorry my love.
> 
> -La sè mi corazon. Tristemente nada puede cambiar estúpido.  
> I know my heart. Sadly nothing can change stupid.
> 
> -mi alma  
> my soul
> 
> MY MINIMAL KNOWLEDGE OF SPANISH WAS AIDED BY GOOGLE TRANSLATE. LET ME KNOW IT IT'S WRONG.


	23. There's no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse freezes when she see’s Alec and Magnus walking curiously towards her.  
> Alec isn’t prepared for the full on sprint his mother takes before she brings him into a hug.  
> “Oh Alec you’re okay! We’ve all been so worried after what happened. Where were you both? Who’s this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK. IM SORRY. WRITING WAS NOT COMING EASY. BUT IT'S LONG? SCHOOL IS KICKING MY BUTT. ENJOY?
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

When Magnus and Alec open their eyes it’s to a man. Alec holds tighter to Magnus when he tenses in his arms.

“Magnus it’s been awhile. Hello Lightwood it’s nice to officially meet you.” The man says as he takes a step closer. The man is as tall as Alec and he’s wearing a light grey suit, black hair slicked back above a tight angular face. His skin is a pale white that contrasts with his dark hair.  

Alec can feel the power radiating off him, getting heavier when he holds Alec’s gaze. The deep green eyes flash to golden cat eyes and Alec realizes who the man is. “Hello Asmodeus.”

“Father.” Magnus hisses. “Where are we?”

Alec realizes they’re no longer in the Institute, now in a blank and endless space of white.

“A pocket dimension child. I needed to speak with you, both of you actually.” Asmodeus flicks his hand down and they are now in Magnus’ loft but it’s too silent to be the real one. “Ah there we go much more comfortable. Your taste is somewhat desirable child. Now you may ask only two questions each which I will answer truthfully, Magnus you’ve already asked one. Lightwood?”

Alec hesitates, waits as he and Magnus sit close on the couch across from the chair the fallen angel resides in. “How do we stop Sebastian while he is under your protection?”

Asmodeus tilts his head in amusement. “Clever, good.” He is silent as he stares at them, considering what to say. “That boy has given both Lilith and I much over these past years, it will be hard for his demise to occur when Lilith has a much greater investment in that boy. When I revoke my use of powers from him it will mean I no longer have control over him, he will be Liliths. You must simply find a way to cut the connection he has to her.”

Alec holds his gaze before nodding. “Thank you.” Magnus continues to glare at his father but nods in understanding when Alec squeezes his hand. “What was it that Sebastian was supposed to take from me?”

Asmodeus smirks as he crosses his legs and settles deeper into his chair. “You Magnus Bane.” Alec and Magnus freeze in shock until they move closer together. Asmodeus inhales deeply and his smirk grows. “I do enjoy this fresh misery. Originally it was going to be you, your immortality and all your memories were going to be mine so I can help power my realm but you’ve grown on me. You are one of my proudest achievements child and only one of the two remaining children I have sired.” Magnus frowns at him. The man said he needed to speak with them, is this it?

“Anymore questions or would you like to save them for another time when our paths will cross? You have one.” Alec and Magnus share look. “Save for later. Now tell us what you really brought us here for.”

Sighing Asmodeus stands and a portal opens. “I need you to protect and take care of my only remaining child. Her mother was clever enough to assure her safety and a happy life. I believe she will be best with you two. See her as a sister or daughter, it makes no difference to me but she is your family.”

A small girl walks through the portal. She looks no more than seven, her face still round with baby fat and  hair ironed flat frames her face. She shyly stands behind her father. “Madzie this is your other family. They’ll be taking care of you from now on, be good.” Asmodeus ushers her forward, Madzie reluctant as she’s being moved closer to them.

There’s a scarf wrapped around her neck, a small part peeking through the fabric. Alec sees what her warlock mark is. “Cool gills.” He smiles brightly at her. Madzie quickly shifts her scarf to cover her neck. “Much cooler than Magnus’ here. I’m Alec.” he adds. Magnus scoffs but nods. “They really are. It’s nice to meet you Madzie.” Magnus lets his glamour fall to show his marks. “They’re like Momo’s.” She whispers.

Both Magnus and Alec refrain from meeting the glare Asmodeus is sporting.

“Now that everything seems in order, I’ll be taking my leave. Her things are in your loft Magnus, I already added a new room and whatever she may need.” With his hands clasped behind his back Asmodeus walks backwards and the mirage of Magnus’ loft disappears. They’re back in the white empty space. “Sebastian no longer has my power backing him but he is still deadly. I believe Lilith took him while I took you two which means I am not sure where he is. That power you released was somewhat fatal to him so he will need time to heal. Don’t die to soon you two, I think your joined souls will power my realm for quite awhile and as much as that would be a joy to have, it would be a shame to leave little Madzie. Bye now little one.” She looks at him curious then moves to take Magnus hand. “Bye bye Asmodedus.” Madzie replies proudly. Giving her a look one could possibly call fond, Asmodeus is there one second then gone in the next.

The three of them remain in the blank empty white space. Sighing Magnus looks down at the girl and smiles. “We are going to be entering a room full of other people but don’t be scared, they’re our friends and family. What would you like to do Madzie? I can hold your hand or carry you, or Alec can. Whatever you think would make you feel safest.”

Madzie looks down at her feet in thought, an adorable little crease present on her face in scrutiny as she looks up to look first at Magnus then at Alec. “Alec cause he’s really tall like a tree. I can climb him if I get scared. I like climbing trees and Momo says i’m a good climber!” She does a little nod believing her logic is sound.

From the twin looks Alec and Magnus share, they know Madzie will have them wrapped around her little finger in no time.

“That is a perfect idea sweet pea. Now let’s all hold hands so we don’t get lost when going through the portal.” A wave of his hand and a portal appears before them. Madzie takes both their outstretched hands but pouts. “But Magnus I can go through a portal by myself. I’m six now!” Pausing Magnus gives her a considering look before smiling again. “Well darling girl I think you’re right but I don’t believe you’ve ever been to the New York Institute before. I just want to make sure nothing happens to you sweet pea, we just got you.” He kneels down in front of her. “How about I let you go through the next one when I know for sure you won’t get lost. Hmm how’s that sound?” Madzie nods in agreement. “Okay.”

Madzie waits for Magnus to stand before walking forward through the portal, pulling Magnus and Alec with her.

Instead of the mass of questions and hugs both Magnus and Alec thought would be awaiting them, the room is empty. Madzie ignores this, letting go of their hands and walks down the aisle to the doors and pushes them open as she looks around curious. Magnus and Alec share an uncertain look as they follow her.

They all walk out the door and down the hall towards the main room of the Institute, Madzie slows down to walk behind them then comes to a stop when she hears raised voices. Magnus gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay sweetheart.” As they walk closer the person the loudest voice belongs to becomes clear.

Standing before three shadowhunter still in her wedding attire, Maryse Lightwood looks as if she is towering over both of them giving them quite the reprimanding. “That doesn’t give any of you the excuse to justify what I have heard you say. If you ever think to question my orders again I will have you on ichor for life, all of you! I haven’t been myself for some time now but that will not stop me from doing my job! I hear one more disrespectful comment like that to my daughter or anyone I deem in my family, it won’t be words I cut you with.”  She takes a step forward and they take one back. “I hope-” Maryse freezes when she see’s Alec and Magnus walking curiously towards her.

Alec isn’t prepared for the full on sprint his mother takes before she brings him into a hug.

“Oh Alec you’re okay! We’ve all been so worried after what happened. Where were you both? Who’s this?” Madzie hides behind Alec’s leg when Maryse turns curious eyes to her.   

Alec is barrelled into before he could reply. First by long black hair followed by two blondes then a redhead who all fall to the floor with Alec buried underneath. Magnus barely gets Madzie out of the way and quickly brings her into his arms.

Madzie stare’s as Alec and these new people start laughing and being loud while still piled on the floor.

“Alright guys off off! You’re going to scare her.” Alec tries to free himself from the mass of limbs but they won’t let go or stop demanding answers to their questions. He looks to his soulmate for help.

Magnus just shrugs and pulls Madzie closer. “Sorry Darling my hands are full.”

Alec sighs as the four people pinning him to the floor continue to yell at him. “Scare who?” Clary gives him a confused look when she see’s a girl in Magnus’ arms. “Where’d you guys get a little girl from? Why do you have a little girl!” She wraps her legs around Alec’s left and holds onto his waist. Jace has his arms wrapped tightly around Alec’s neck and yell right in his ear, “Where were you? We thought you were dead!” He jabs his parabatai’s chest before gripping onto Alec’s dress shirt.  “How dare you leave me like that Lightwood!” Lydia slaps his left arm while glaring at him before grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. Isabelle is latched onto her brothers right arm and buries her face into his shoulder.

Alec hears a muffled “Idiota!” as she digs her knees into his side. He feels someone stand near his head and looks up to see Max frowning down at him with his arms crossed. “I’m not saying sorry.” Max snorts at the comment. “I didn’t ask you too.”

Alec smiles at him before looking to Magnus and Madzie. “So these are my friends and family. Like we said very loud.” He’s resigned himself to lying on the floor and lets himself relax into being aggressively cuddled. Madzie smothers her laugh behind her hand. Magnus whispers something in her ear which she nods to excitedly. The two extend a hand out toward Alec who starts to shimmer blue as he’s lifted up along with everyone attached to him. Once Alec is on his feet with Lydia and Isabelle, his arms trying to support Jace and Clary so they don’t fall; they all realize how quiet and tense the whole room has become with the display of magic.

Alec starts to feel a little awkward with all these people hanging on to him. He’s thinking of just walking out with everyone to a less populated place when he starts to feel Clary sliding down his leg; even more horrifying is that his pants are sliding down with her. He tries to reach down to stop them both but it’s made difficult with his hands full and restrained.

“Clary!” He hisses. “Nope not letting go. You have to suffer now.” She hisses back with glee in her eyes.

Jace finally realizing what’s happening starts laughing loudly in Alec’s ear.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the sound echos in the hall, drawing all the attention to him and away from the blue shimmer that circles the waistband of Alec’s pants. Alec let’s out a sigh of relief.

Readjusting Madzie to his hip he makes sure to have a secure hold on her before addressing the room. “Luke if you could get these children off of Alexander and follow me, that would be lovely. Max, Cactus, Cat, Tessie, and others why don’t we go somewhere more comfy? Maryse after you.” Ragnor glares at him but he and the others flank each of Magnus’ side, mindful of the shy girl in their friends arms. Max quickly walks to be by Magnus’ side giving Madzie a small wave and a bright smile.

“You all have something to do. Inform us if there’s anything new when we return.” Robert says before Maryse and he follow after Max but remain a little further back.

Luke marches over and extracts a pouting Clary and Jace who are unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder while Jocelyn chastises them with a look as she follows her soulmate and children. Maia and Gretel follow their Alpha after he gives them a quick jerk of his head.

Lydia gives Alec one more glare before joining John. She’s replaced by Simon who gives Alec a quick hug before he’s shooed away. Raphael takes his silly soulmate by the hand. “Good to have you back. Try not to disappear again, there is a tiny army here who will hunt you down amigo.” He clasps Alec’s shoulder then drags Simon over so he can talk to Ragnor.

Lily walks up to Alec and offers her hand. “Lily Chen, Raphael’s second in command. Nice to meet the one Magnus has waited for.” Alec shakes her hand awkwardly with his left. “Nice to meet you too. I guess i’ll be seeing you often with Simon being Simon?” Isabelle pinches his side but says nothing. “It seems like it.” Lily gives him a polite smile before offering her arm to Isabelle and the two are off after the others.

Just when he thinks he’s finally free of people, a small body jumps on his back. “Alec Lightwood why does it take a wedding for Helen and I to visit! I’m not complaining cause this is gonna be something talked about in history books but it seems you’ve left the two of us out of the loop. A soulmate who’s a Warlock at that- a male Warlock- wait no a man who is _The_ High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane! Then all this crazy stuff with Lewis being a vamp now and both Izzy and he having a third soulmate. Why did you wait to tell me- your favorite and perfect childhood friend- that you got your soulmate you late bloomer? I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but I told you about Helen and when I got mine.” Aline whines. During this whole rant Helen gave Alec a condoling pat and took his arm so the three of them can go through the portal Magnus and Madzie are waiting at.

Madzie reaches out for Alec when they near them and he happily takes her. He copies Mangus and puts her on his hip letting an arm free so he can finally hold Magnus’ hand. Madzie hides in Alec’s chest when Aline tries to move closer to see her. “Hey cutie how’d you get saddled with this giraffe? I’m Aline.” She nods to Magnus. “Hello Magnus, Alec has told me nothing about you.”

“Ali honey I think you’re scaring her. Get down so you don’t make Alec drop her, I’ll even take his place.” Helen offers. Aline jumps off Alec and hops on to her, then nuzzles her face into Helen’s hair. “You smell much better.” Rolling her eyes Helen gives Madzie a shy smile. “Hi i’m Helen. Is it okay if I hold you hand sweety? I need a big brave girl like you to make sure Aline and I don’t get lost. How about it?”

Madzie peaks her head out and nods. They all walk through the portal and it snaps closed behind them once everyone’s through.

Magnus portalled everyone to his apartment to make everything easier. He can provide drinks, comfort, safety, and security. With so many people he makes more couches and chairs appear so everyone can sit. They all remain quiet as they look expectantly at both Alec and him as they take a seat with Madzie between them.

The two share a look before Magnus nods to Alec. “Well what do you want to know first?”

Alec cringes when almost everyone starts talking at once. “Maybe one at a time? Mother i’ll let you go first.” “Where did you both go?” Maryse asks with a hint of desperation. Alec still a bit confused about his mother’s sudden change of heart but he knows he’s missing some things too. “Asmodeus sent us to a pocket dimension and gave us Madzie. He’s no longer backing Sebastian and even gave us some information on how we can stop him.”

“We need lore on Lilith and I know Alexander and I are missing recent events.” Magnus makes drink appear in his hand then eyes everyone else. “Where are my manners; Drinks anyone?” His hand is raised before a flash of magic hits it and his eyes slide to Catarina. “You’ve done enough Magnus, let us do that.” She gives him a serious look which he rolls his eyes to but accepts.

Madzie makes her own drink appear, a hot chocolate with a spoon which she freezes. Magnus and Alec eye the drink-now-treat with mirth. “That’s quite clever sweetpea!” She hides her smile behind her treat.

The two stare adoringly at her causing oohs and ahhs.

“So she’s your’s now?” Alec straightens up and moves a protective arm around Madzie. “Yes mother. Asmodeus put her in our care at her mother’s request. She’s ours.” He’s taken back by the hurt look his mother gives him. “Alec I- I’ve not been myself for some time and I- I’m so sorry for what i’ve done.” For the third time today there are tears in Maryse eyes, realizing her actions from these past two years is still a heavy burden weighing her mind. She blinks at the box of tissues that appear in her lap. Looking up she see’s Madzies hand raised at her. “My mama said it’s okay to cry but you should always have tissues.”

Maryse hastily wipes at her eyes but a small smile creeps across her lips. “Thank you little one.” She gazes at the picture the three of them make and it makes her smile widen. “So since she’s your’s… does that mean i’m finally a grandparent?” “Omg i’m an aunty!” Cries Isabelle, Clary and Maia. It’s almost drowned out by the loud shout Jace and Simon make. “I’m an uncle!”

Alec just looks to Magnus for help and tries to bring Madzie closer to him. Magnus just winks at him and looks down at Madzie. “It’s up to you sweetpea. I know everything is all so new so take whatever time you need ok Madzie.” She looks up at him with wide unsure eyes before nodding. “Okay Madgus.” Alec snickers and the tense posture of his body relaxes.

Church appears from out of nowhere and curls up in Madzies lap. She looks down and smiles with excitement. “A kitty,” she whispers in awe and gently strokes Church “It’s so soft.” Everyone looks at her in both concern and adoration with the devil cat purring contently in her lap.

“Alright so aside from that interesting development; Jace did you do what I asked?” Jace gives him a nod and motions to Luke. Magnus nods and flicks a blue mist at Luke. With everyone’s eyes now on him he sighs and leans back into the couch. “We have the Mortal Cup and it’s best only few actually know where it is.” Amid the shocked faces everyone nods in understanding.

Wanting to know what he’s missed while being… absent, Alec looks back to his mother. “So mother you were saying something?” He tries to take her in now. Her shoulders aren’t as stiff and she almost seems relaxed into his father’s arm. There’s a softer look on her face and the cold eye’s Alec began to see are warm now.

Maryse takes a shaky breath and leans further into Robert’s side. “I was possessed by a demon that Sebastian made. You remember that mission I took back in LA about two years ago?” Alec nods. “Yes it took you about a week to recover.” “Sebastian has been planting these special demons into the Head of Institutes and I fell victim to it. It made me cruel and fed me awful thoughts that kept cycling until I believed they were my own.” Pausing Maryse takes a calming breath. “I thought I was fine, that I could fight whatever this thing was but in my own selfish pride I started to lose my children, my family. I’ve hurt you the most and i’m so sorry Alec. I don’t want to lose you; any of you.”

Alec doesn’t know what to do. He wants to go over and hug Maryse, to tell her everything’s okay and that he forgives her because he knows that’s what she’s trying to ask… but there’s still the wall he built up that keeps him from doing that, that he used to protect him from getting hurt.

Madzie looks between Alec and Maryse with a frown. She doesn’t like the sad face they’re making. She tugs on Alec’s shirt trying to get his attention. Alec tries to swallow past the lump in his throat before he turns to Madzie to see what she needs. “Alec can we hug her? Momo gave me hugs when I was really sad sometimes and I felt better.” “I- uhh you should ask her.” Madzie pouts at his answer. “But I want both of us to hug your mama. If one hug made me feel better then two hugs would be even better!” She’s already taking his hand and tugging Alec around the table towards Maryse. Madzie lets go of Alec’s hand and climbs into Maryse lap to hug her with her arms around Maryse neck. Maryse hesitates before pulling Madzie tightly to her and let’s a small smile break free across her lips. She looks to Alec with uncertainty and that crumbles the wall stopping him.

Izzy scoots over to make room and Alec brings both Madzie and his mother into his arms. The feeling is a bit odd as Alec and Maryse hug but it still holds a small amount of relief that eases something in them both.

Slowly more people join in the hug and they all seem to relax. Isabelle wraps her arms around her brother and finds her mother’s hand. Simon hugs her and Clary get’s up to hug him. Jace shamelessly wiggles between Robert and tries to squeeze his arms under Alec’s. Max pokes at Jace and get’s between his father and brother. Robert finds his wife’s remaining hand and holds it tightly, letting out a sigh of relief when she squeezes back.

Maryse relishes the contact and feeling of her family with her until a small yawn is heard. The innocent yawn from Madzie makes her laugh. “I think you have the right idea- Madzie right?” Madzie snuggles closer and nods. “How about a nap?” “I don’t need to take a nap. I’m six!” Madzie mumbles before her breathing evens out. “Magnus and I will take her to her room.” Alec murmurs but Maryse holds her more tightly. “Just a little bit longer? It’s been awhile since i’ve had the chance to hold a child. I enjoyed it when you all were young.” Magnus walks over and motions for everyone to give Maryse some room. “Why don’t I show you where her room is?” Maryse looks at him in shock. “You would let me?” Magnus gives her a small smile. “We’ve got to have a fresh start somewhere right?”

Alec helps his mother up and trails behind them as Magnus leads them down a hall. Magnus takes Madzie from Maryse and flicks his wrist so that her clothes are replaced with pj’s making Maryse chuckle. Alec quirks a brow at her and she shakes her head fondly. “Just remembering all the fuss you all would make about changing your clothes when you were younger. If I could have used magic back then it would have been so much easier.” Magnus lays Madzie down and pulls the covers over her, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before he ushers everyone out.

They return to everyone heading for the front door. Tessa walks over and gives Magnus a quick hug. “We’re going to head out now, it’s late for some of us and after today rest sounds like heaven.” She, Dot, Ragnor and Catarina make portals appear.

Aline and Helen give Alec a quick hug, Aline stating the five of them are having brunch tomorrow. Isabelle gives both Alec and Magnus a tight hug then takes Maryse’s hand so they can go home. Simon tries to hug Alec but Raphael stops him with an arm around his waist. “Let’s go Simon, we you need blood.” He shares a brief smile with them as he drags a pouting Simon out.

Both Jace and Clary hug the two, Jace punching Magnus’ shoulder with a knowing look before they leave through a portal. “You two rest up and leave everything to us for the next couple of days. “Jocelyn gives them both a hug before she and Luke walk out the front door with Maia and Gretel trailing behind them as they give a small wave goodbye.

Lydia and Alec hug tightly, “If I see you at the Institute tomorrow many people are going to kicking your ass so stay here with Magnus and that little cutie.” She level’s John and Magnus with a hard look. “I believe you two have some groveling to do.” John sighs fondly as he follows her out.

Lydia’s words echo in Alec’s head reminding him of everything before Sebastian and before the wedding. It causes the panic and ache of emptiness he pushed back with everything happening to return. “Magnus.” Alec roaks before pulling Magnus into his arms and latches on tightly, his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus finally lets his strong facade fall and all but collapses into Alec, his arms go up Alec’s back. “Alexander.” They desperately search for the others marked hands and lace them together in an almost painful grip between them. The warm spark they feel bringing so much relief but also a reminder of what they almost lost.

“I lost you. I- I couldn’t feel you anymore and I thought- you can’t leave me. Please don’t ever leave me again it was- never again. I just found you but then- You can’t- please Magnus.” Alec buries his face into Magnus’ shoulder while Magnus tries to sooth Alec by rubbing the shoulder his free hand is gripping.  

“Never again Alexander. That was- i’m sorry i'm so sorry I made you wait. It killed me darling, to have to wait. When I first woke up I thought it had only been only a few minutes, an hour at the most but when Ragnor told me I- I wanted to portal to you the very second I realized. I’m never leaving you ever again, never like this.” Feeling like his legs might give out Magnus gently draws them to the couch they sat on before. The two drop onto it with Alec laying on Magnus trying to stay as close and connected as possible.

Realizing they’re still in their suits Magnus snaps his free hand dressing them in much comfier clothes. Alec has simple black sweats on and a soft cotton t-shirt while Magnus has his favorite golden silk pajama bottoms paired with a fluffy pink robe. Both relax further with the more casual clothes on, Alec melting against Magnus as they try and get more comfortable. Reluctantly they release the hands griped between them. Magnus’ left hand shifts up so he can stroke Alec’s hair, the arm holding onto Alec’s shoulder falls down to wrap firmly around his waist. Alec’s left hand clutches onto the front of Magnus’ robe while his right remains around Magnus’ neck. Alec kept his face tucked into Magnus’ neck breathing him in and feeling their erratic pulse slow to match. They remain like this for quite a while, saying nothing, breathing, just being comforted by the other so close and alive. It’s not until Magnus feels his eyes start to droop, does he think falling asleep on the couch isn’t as nice as his lovely bed that he missed.

“Alexander?” A shaky sigh answers him. “As much as I wish this couch was comfortable to sleep on, it isn’t. I have the comfiest bed just down at the end of the hall.” He’s met with a shaking head. “Why not darling?” “Too far.” Alec mumbles into his neck. Magnus hums in agreement and uses the hand he has in Alec’s hair to lift his head so they’re facing each other. “I could portal us?” Alec frowns. “You’ve used enough magic.” “True but then we’ll have to get up, I want to check on Madzie.” Alec nods and before Magnus knows it he’s being swept into Alec’s arms to be carried down the hall. “You know I never did have someone sweep me off my feet before Alexander. I can see what all the huff is about.” Laughing Magnus wrapps his arms Alec’s shoulders and plays with his hair. “I’ve never swept someone off their feet.”

Magnus raises his hands up but Alec frowns at him again. “Fine no magic.” He pouts and let’s Alec open the door a crack while still holding him. Magnus is impressed and very intrigued about what they can do with that.

Madzie is still fast asleep with Church and Chairman curled up by her head, all of them oh so adorable and seeing her brings so much joy to Magnus. He only ever fostered Downworlders like vampire fledglings before referring them to a clan, a lost seelie eventually leaving him or a newly bitten werewolf being taken in by a pack; all old enough to take care of themselves, never children. He protects and provides for his fellow Warlocks but being one means they cannot bare children, Tessa being the exception. Now having Madzie is something different, it means something different.

Alec notices the longing in Magnus’ gaze and understands it. Alec knew his only options to have kids was to take a wife and have them or adopt but everyone expected the him to follow the first option. He knew he would always want kids, taking care of his siblings just cemented that want. Alec knew that warlocks couldn’t conceive children so he’s glad this is the one things Magnus can have, that they both can. They leave the door open just a crack as Magnus motions to the last door at the end of the hall.

“You know I never thought I would get to have kids.” Magnus says as Alec tries to maneuver them without letting Magnus go. He pauses at Magnus’ words before settling on sitting cross legged and leaning against the headboard with Magnus in his lap who pulling him closer. “I never thought I would have kids the way I wanted to.”

“Aren’t we a pair?” He’s taken aback by Alec’s intense gaze at his attempted joke. “We are.” The reply is hushed but Magnus can feel so much from it. He wiggles closer resting his head and arms against Alec’s chest so he can both feel and hear his heart, the steady beat soothing. “Can we be sickeningly sweet and cuddle until we fall asleep.” “Hmmm maybe.” Alec uncrosses his legs and wrapps his arms more securely around Magnus so now Magnus is laying on him. “Why maybe Alexander?” Alec brushes his lips against Magnus’ forehead. “I was going to ask something but it can wait til tomorrow.” Tilting his head up Magnus gives him a curious look when he sees a flash of amusement in Alec’s eyes. “Do you really want to know?” “Yes now that you’re trying to be coy with me.” This makes Alec snicker and leans closer. “Me coy?” Magnus smirks with their faces now inches apart. “It seems so.” He breathes.

They stay like that, each of their breaths fanning the other’s face until Magnus whispers, “Alexander?” Alec’s breath stutters “Yes Magnus.” He slowly brushes his nose against Alec’s and down his cheek to his ear. “I think I know what you wanted to ask.” “And?”Alec’s hands tighten on Magnus’ robe as a warm tingling feeling sparks through him. “Always.” Magnus answers before pulling back to finally press their lips together.

It’s feather light and chaste until something shifts turning it desperate and rough as they gasp between taking breaths that feel too long, wishing they could just stay like this. Earlier emotion crashing back again; the fear, the panic, the loss and desperation mixing with joy, relief and peace. It’s finally utter bliss as it mellows out and slows back to gentle until they eventually end it. Legs tangled and arms trying to envelope the other like twisting roots as they hold each other just a bit too tightly with their marked hands laced together between them.

“Magnus I-” Alec tries to voice but it dies at the tip of his tongue. Magnus gives their joined hands a reassuring squeeze. “I know Alexander.” He whispers. “And I-” “I know.” A content sigh leaves Alec at their unspoken declaration as they finally drift off from an exhausting day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little side note: writing with so many characters is confusing. BUT I DID IT. Why are there so many people?!  
> Anyway, lots of stuff going on but we're gonna be getting some fluff and breakfast next... hopefully... I just need the show back you guys IT WAS MY DRIVING FORCE TO WRITE AND ACTUALLY BE PRODUCTIVE. I MISS IT.  
> I wanted to add Aline and Helen in this so yaaa first time writing them! I have not read any of the books I just know minimal knowledge from friends, tumblr, and the internet. I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT. HOPE INSPIRATION KEEPS ME COMPANY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	24. Disney Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Movies!” Madzie demands and a huge tv appears on the wall in front of them already halfway through some animated movie. Magnus waves his hand and returns it. “Madzie dear you can’t take someone else's tv, it’s rude.” Madzie deflates and sulks in Alec’s arms. “You get a brand new one from the store-” Alec gives him a look so he adds “-And you leave money.” Madzie pouts when a new one appears but nods. “Okay Magnus.” “You did a good job Sweet Pea, now what do you want to watch?” “Disney!” Her eyes brighten at the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!
> 
> ENJOY FLUFF

Alec wakes to the hushed sound of his name and something patting his arm. His head turns and blurry eyes make out Madzie. “Nnngh Madzie?” He tries to blink some of the sleep away. “Hey what is it, something wrong?” Looking around he sees it’s still dark so it’s either really early or pretty late. “I want to sleep with you and Magnus. My room feels lonely.” She says quietly and her hand grips onto his arm. “Oh of course let me just-” untangling himself from Magnus, Alec scoots closer to the edge to make space so that Madzie can be between them. Magnus makes some noises of complaint until he lets out a sigh once he has his arms wrapped around Madzie. Madzie snuggles close until she’s tucked into his chest and grabs onto Alec’s hand to hold it as she falls back asleep.

Alec just stares at the picture these two make and doesn’t know how to handle such an adorable image only barely conscious. Feeling sleep dragging him down he pulls Madzie and Magnus closer, bringing an arm around Magnus while leaving room for Madzie to comfortably hold his hand, before he’s out like a light smiling and content.

-

When light starts to filter into Magnus’ room through the door he doesn’t remember leaving open, he resistantly wakes to an empty but still warm bed. Still exhausted from yesterday he lies back down and tries to preserve the remaining warmth from Alexander’s spot. He’s slowly falling into the greatness that is sleep when a faint laugh brings him back. The sound of footsteps and the clatter of dishes grows louder as it gets closer to his room.

“Magnus we brung breakfast!” Madzie exclaims. “It’s brought not brung Sweet Pea. Grammar is very important.” He mutters as the three of them settle back into bed.

Alec sets two table trays near the end of the bed, hesitating as he settles next to Magnus but relaxes when Magnus inches closer. Madzie wiggles over Alec to sit between them and happily digs in once she’s comfortable. Magnus finally eyes the array of food that is getting gobbled up by Madzie. “I wasn’t really sure what to make and you didn’t have that many ingredients that were made for cooking actual food so Madzie got some things- which I made sure to pay for- but I just made everything I knew.”

Eggs, toast, a huge pile of pancakes, bacon, croissants, some french toast, and Magnus spies what he hopes is a Mimosa. “You made all of this?” “Well most of it. The french toast and croissants Madzie got but the pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast are all me.” Madzie munches away at a piece of toast as she pushes a plate filled with pancakes towards Magnus. “Thank you Sweet Pea.” The three eat what they can but in hindsight Alec should have known they brought too much.

A ringing sound travels down the hall to the room and Magnus frowns. “I don’t remember- Oh wait we promised brunch.” He looks down at the tray still full of food. “Good thing we have extra. Alec could you go open the door for- Aline and Helen?” “I got it!” Madzie scrambles off the bed and down the hall to open the door. Alec huffs fondly and gets up as well. “Yes Aline and Helen. Help me get this food back out there.” Magnus raises his hands but pauses when Alec takes ahold of them. “Without magic. You can show off once the lady’s are inside.”

Magnus levels him with a look as Alec presses a quick peck to his lips before walking quickly out with a tray of food smiling. Magnus crawls out of bed and follows with the remaining tray, he gives his bed a forlorn look before closing the door.

Magnus gives the two women a warm smile as he deposits the tray on the table where Alec left the other and moves back to properly greet them. “Aline, Helen a pleasure. Oh thank god I thought I had to go and dress up but it seems there’s no need.” He nods to the comfy looking pj’s. “Cute.” Aline has a simple black tank top with grey pants dotted with stars while Helen has a green and white striped long-sleeve button up with matching pants. “Thank you! So I saw food and I would like to be comfy, is eating on the couch acceptable?” Helen asks as Aline beelines for the food.

“Well if grumpy cat over there will let me use magic to clean after then it’s fine by me.” Magnus casts Alec a glare to carry his point across. “Fine you can use magic but please don’t over do it. Today we are resting and ignoring the outside world.” A glass of wine appears in Magnus’ hand which he sips in a cheeky manor.

Madzie observes Helen curiously then beams when she sees Helen’s ears. “Your ears are pretty! Did you have them last time?” Blinking at her Helen’s smile widens. “Why thank you! I’m part faerie so I got my mom’s cool ears, so no i’ve always had them. My hair just covers them sometimes.”

“I don’t really look like Momo but he said I got gills cause were magic. Wanna see?” Madzie reaches up and pulls her scarf to the side. Helen and Aline stare at her in amazement. “That’s so cool!”

Alec scoops Madzie up and holds her close. “Nope she’s mine.” Magnus gives his soulmate a confused look. “I know what those looks mean Magnus, they’re not taking our Madzie like they took Max away from me.”

Aline falls over laughing in the kitchen. “Alec that was six years ago let it go.” She yells back. Helen chuckles and takes a seat across from Magnus. “Max used to see Alec as his Idol, he was never far from his older brother but then Aline visited one day and he switched to following her around. It seems Alec is still mad about it.”

“Could you blame the little man, I am amazing!” Alec grumbles at Alines words and cuddles Madzie closer, Madzie not complaining as she’s being cuddled to death. She pats a patch of skin she can reach and smiles up at him. “Alec is my favorite person.” Magnus makes an exaggerated gasp as he falls elegantly into an empty chair. “But Madzie darling Alec is _My_ favorite person!” A little frown appears on her face before its smoothed away and she’s smiling again. “Magnus is also my favorite person.” Magnus’ heart melts as he gets up to join in on the cuddles. “Well it seems you’re also my favorite person Sweetpea!”

Helen and Aline aww at them. “You guys are so cute.” They settle in one of the loveseats, Helen curled up in Aline’s lap. “So losers and cutie, what’s the plan? You guys already ate and were gonna finish eating in a bit, what can we do?”

“Movies!” Madzie demands and a huge tv appears on the wall in front of them already halfway through some animated movie. Magnus waves his hand and returns it. “Madzie dear you can’t take someone else's tv, it’s rude.” Madzie deflates and sulks in Alec’s arms. “You get a brand new one from the store-” Alec gives him a look so he adds “-And you leave money.” Madzie pouts when a new one appears but nods. “Okay Magnus.” “You did a good job sweetpea, now what do you want to watch?” “Disney!” Her eyes brighten at the request.

“Marry Poppins makes Lightwood cry.” Aline whispers loudly before a pillow hits her face. “Penhallow has a crush on Nala from Lion King.” Alec smirks as he avoids the pillow thrown at him. “Lightwood wanted to marry Beast from Beauty and the Beast!” Alec’s free hand moves behind him to grab a random object but Magnus stops him.

“You’re the one who wanted to marry Tinkerbell!” Helen does the same when Aline reaches for a vase. 

“Well you’re the one who wanted to venture off into the jungle and find Tarzan!” 

“No you actually tried to go swimming in a lake to find Ariel!” 

“I will end you Giraffe!”

“Fight me Shortcake!

Helen wraps both her arms around Aline so her hands are restrained. “Did I ever warn you that these two become five year olds whenever they’re around each other?” She nudges her immature girlfriend who relents and mumbles something as she gets comfy in Helen’s arms.

They all continue the rest of the day like this, watching movies, eating food with Aline and Alec bickering in the background relaxing in Magnus’ loft.

-

When night falls and everyone’s eyes start to droop, Alec and Magnus put a fast asleep Madzie to bed before helping their guests settle for the night because both men are adamant they stay the night since they’ll just be back tomorrow for the dinner Izzy and Clary decided they would be having.

“I thought you guys were having one more day together before a big dinner? We eloped for a week when we met.” Aline is wrapped around Helen like an octopus in the spare room they’ve been given as they sit on the bed. She pecks Helen’s cheek when her soulmate tries to wiggle out of her hold.

Magnus just shrugs. “I’ve missed having people around me and we all have way more to discuss about everything.”

Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus. “I also just want to show of how amazing my soulmate is.” He presses his face into Magnus’ neck at the admission.

Aline quirks a brow at him. “Wow I like this new bold Alec.” 

“I do to.” Magnus murmurs as he gives one of Alec’s hands a squeeze.

“Alright you two off to bed! I wanna cuddle my own soulmate and steal her warmth.” Helen shoos them off as she shifts her weight to lie both her and Aline down on the bed. “Night Giraffe! Night Magnus!” Magnus quickly walks Alec out of the room. “Goodnight you two!” He says over his shoulder and closes the door with a wave of his hand.

“Magnus.” Alec whines. His words are ignored as Magnus brings them to their room. Huh their room. A giddy smile spreads across Alec's face as he sweeps Magnus off his feet. Magnus lets out a surprised laugh at the action. “You know it’ll be my turn soon to sweep you off your feet Alexander dear.”

Alec almost trips as Magnus flexes his arms when he moves to wrap them around Alec’s neck. “By the Angel that’s insanely hot.”

“Good to know.” Magnus’ satisfied smile just spells trouble and it makes Alec kiss him.

The kiss is soft, very tame as they finally make it to their room and settle into bed. They ley tangled together, so close and connected staring into each other’s eyes.

“You know,” Alec whispered into the small space between their faces “I was struck with a daunting realization after we said goodnight to Aline and Helen.”

Magnus hums and moves their heads closer. “What did you realize?”

A plethora of emotions flash through Alec’s eyes causeing tears to well up.

“This is our room. We’re in our bed. I never thought-” the words get stuck in Alec’s throat.

“Neither did I.” 

Magnus can feel the tears welling in his eyes, the action making him chuckle at the sense of deja-vu. “God didn’t we get all emotional last night?”

“I think we’ve got many more nights like this ahead.” Alec adds as he wipes the tear that falls from Magnus’ face then kisses him softly. “I think i’m okay with it if we always end up doing this, soft kisses and being all tangled up together.”

The two shift until Alec has his head tucked under Magnus’ as they enjoy the peace of the moment, how connected they feel as sleep starts to draw them to rest.

“You think Madzie might sneak in again?” Magnus mumbles has his eyes finally close. Alec hums into the skin of his neck.

“Probably.”

“Good.”

A content sigh follows Magnus’ words as he and Alec finally drift off to sleep. Another small body joins them a handful of hours later but they can’t complain when the little addition makes them feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I will be honest that I was kinda losing hope on this fic BUT I am writing again and want to keep writing this particular fic because it's my monster baby! (a chart said this is a novel length work cause it's over 50k which is very nice to know)
> 
> I have plans for this, let just hope I follow through with them!


End file.
